Hero Of The Day
by emma-rowling
Summary: Time heals all things. Just when Roman Reigns thought he was not ready to move on from the loss of his boyfriend, in walks Dean Ambrose, a former criminal who just got released from prison. Despite the watchful eyes of his loved ones, the two find themselves attracted to each other. Dean and Roman will learn that sometimes love hits you when you least expect it. Ambreigns AU. Done.
1. Chapter 1

One

If you had asked anyone in Carlisle where the best gym in town was if you needed a good workout, most if not all of its residents would say Hit Hard Gym.

And if you went there, look for the owner, Roman Reigns. He was sure to assist you with your training plan if you needed one.

It was impossible for people to miss the six feet three Samoan man. He had an impressive figure with hard muscles on tanned skin and grey eyes that had unspoken stories behind it.

Beautiful was not even suitable to describe him.

He had a friendly disposition though he mostly kept to himself and more often than not, he had a kind word for almost everyone. A former world heavyweight champion boxer, he had chosen to leave behind the limelight after losing his boyfriend since junior high to lung cancer.

He lost interest in everything after that.

It took time but with the help and never ending support of his close friends, Seth Rollins and Alexander Rusev, he slowly moved on and got back on his feet.

The gym had the usual exercise equipments and weights but one thing members loved about it was the boxing ring.

Boxing had been his life so it was only natural that Roman included a ring in the gym for the people who wanted a similar workout.

He never trained people though. He had Seth and two other employees, Curtis Axel and Rhyno Gerin to do that.

Roman devoted himself to the paperwork and day to day operations including dealing with customers.

He had a customer that was quite adamant in getting him to train and that was Bobby Roode.

The businessman was quite persistent, insisting that no one was more fitting than the former champion himself to train.

When Roman politely turned down his request, he asked him out on a date instead.

"Sorry," Roman declined. "I'm not looking for something right now."

"Why not?" Bobby asked. "Do you have someone?"

"No and I'm not planning to."

"Give me a chance and I'll change your mind."

He heard a smirk and found Seth standing by the door of his office. "Forget it, Bobby. It'll take a special person to get Roman back into the dating world."

Roman shook his head. "Seth…"

"Roman, it's been three years."

"And I'm still not ready."

"That's why I said it'd take a special person."

Bobby looked at Seth. "I wonder who the lucky guy is."

* * *

At thirty years old, Dean Ambrose was convinced that he had seen it all.

After all, prison had taught him the hard knocks of life. Nothing new he had learnt from the absence of his parents and a coked up brother but a bit more lessons learned nonetheless.

As he alighted the bus and made his way towards the gym, he found himself questioning his decision to come here.

Why?

Oh right. He was here because of his parole officer recommended he go there for a job interview.

Dean didn't even know why he bothered. He knew next to nothing about gyms. Or exercise.

Unless the owner counted running from the police as an exercise.

The gym was bare in appearance on the inside with an industrial feel to it. The smell of sweat greeted him and he found himself being greeted by a two toned hair man. "Hi," the man said. "Welcome to Hit Hard Gym. I'm Seth. Are you interested in having a tour of our gym?"

Dean scratched his beard. "Actually I'm here for an interview."

"Interview?" Seth repeated. "I wasn't aware we were hiring."

"Patricia Ricci asked me to come here. She's my parole officer."

"Parole? You're an ex convict?"

The auburn haired man gritted his teeth. "Yes."

"Seth? Can you show Bobby where the new dumbbells are?"

Dean looked up only to find himself looking at one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen.

The man's grey eyes met his blue ones and Dean could have sworn time stood still for him.

"Your mother recommended him here for a job interview," Seth informed the man.

This gorgeous human being was Patricia's son?

The raven haired man smiled warmly at him and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you," he greeted. "I'm Roman. Roman Reigns."

"Dean Ambrose," he said, accepting Roman's hand.

"Won't you come into my office?"

Dean followed after him into a light blue wallpapered office with pictures of him wearing boxing gloves, with an old man wearing a blue hoodie and with a young black man.

There were also motivational fitness quotes on the wall.

Roman sat down on his black swivel chair. "My mum told me that she had someone in mind for the position of personal trainer."

Dean bit his lip as he sat opposite him. "Ummm I don't have any experience in that."

"No experience working in a gym?"

"I stole a gym towel once."

"Do you exercise?"

"Does running from the cops count? It's a form of physical activity."

Roman looked like he was biting back his laugh. "Okay. So no experience whatsoever."

Dean knew he was not qualified and he did not stand a chance against other men who had the qualified credentials. He guessed he could get a job at 7 Eleven.

Standing up, he offered his hand to a puzzled looking Roman. "I'm sorry. Thank you for taking the time to see me."

"Wait settle down," Roman replied. "Maybe you're not qualified for the personal trainer position but I could use a personal assistant."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I've got lots of paperwork to do and I'm considering opening a second gym in Roselake. I need a personal assistant to help me."

"Mr Reigns-"

"Roman."

"Roman," he amended. "I'm not qualified for that either. I don't know how to use a computer."

The gym owner tapped a pencil on his desk. "I can teach you how. It's actually quite easy."

"You're too generous. But you see I've never held any position except a cashier. I can't accept the offer. Ummm do you have a janitorial position?"

"I actually outsource the cleaning of the gym to a cleaning company. Dean, I promise you it's okay. It's nothing too hard that I can't teach you myself. I promise."

Dean sighed. Roman seemed like a decent guy and he did not wish to impose on him. "What did your mother tell you exactly? I mean not that I knew she was your mother before."

Roman nodded. "Nothing much except that she met a nice guy whom she thought deserved a fresh start. She asked if I was hiring and I told her I was."

"But you weren't looking for a personal assistant actively?"

"...No."

"I guessed as much. I appreciate what your mother and you are doing for me but really I can try and apply for a job at Walmart or Whole Foods."

"Dean," Roman said. "You just got released today."

"Yes."

"And you also have nowhere to stay."

"Yes, I do. I have my old apartment." No he didn't but he knew what this was leading to and he could not accept it. "I'll be fine."

"Then please take the job at least. There's no hidden agenda here. I promise. In fact it can be just between you and me if you want."

Dean felt torn between accepting Roman's kind offer or going back to doing what he did best: being a free bird who lived life on the edge. The only kind of life he had ever known.

But something about the man in front of him made him reconsider. It wouldn't hurt to learn a new skill. "Okay," he agreed. "But if I mess up, I'm leaving. I don't wish to ruin your good reputation."

"I have a good reputation?" Roman said in a teasing tone. "I need to spice up my company."

"I think you're doing fine. Spicing up your company is not necessary." He couldn't imagine a human being like Roman being corrupted.

"I'm joking," Roman replied. "So help me fill up these forms and I'll be right back."

He looked at the forms in front of him - one being a health declaration and the other an application one - before he started to fill them in. It took him over a good twenty minutes to finish it. By that time, Roman had returned to the office with an isotonic drink for him.

The Polynesian man glanced at the forms before nodding. "Looks good."

Did he even read it? Dean wondered.

"Why don't you have a look around the gym?" Roman suggested. "I'll drive you back home after this."

"That's not-"

"I insist."

Dean groaned inwardly. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

Roman hadn't realised he was smiling after Dean left the office until Rhyno who had walked in pointed it out. "Look at you," he said. "I've got to call the press. You're actually smiling after a guy?"

He looked at his colleague in surprise. "I guess I am."

As if he had heard about this new development through sound waves, Seth popped in. "You smiled?"

Rhyno nodded. "Uh huh he did. And it was because of the new guy."

"You're hiring him?" Seth didn't look too thrilled. "Roman, are you sure?"

Roman placed Dean's forms aside. "Yeah I am. I think he'll do well here." He said it in a tone that left Seth no room for disagreement. He knew his friend was being protective of him but there was something about Dean Ambrose that just felt right to him.

He wasn't sure why.

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing," his friend said. "But honestly, you haven't smiled after a guy in well… you know."

Roman did know.

He hadn't smiled in over three years since Xavier's passing.

Nothing could have prepared him for his late boyfriend's passing despite the grieve news from the doctor on his time left. Roman had dropped everything to spend the last few months with him. They lay in bed playing crossword puzzles and Call of Duty, their favorite video game.

Xavier refused to follow his doctor's orders and ate all the ice cream he could stomach.

As they lay in bed one night with fingers laced through each other's, his boyfriend had started talking about the future. "Promise me that you'll move on," Xavier had said. "I don't want to go knowing that you'll be stuck in the past, thinking about me."

"You're not my past," Roman had argued.

"I will be. I am glad to be have been part of your life. I want you to know that it's okay to love again. I would not have it any other way, Roman. You have a lot of love to give."

"Baby…"

"You'll know it when it happens. That's the way love usually is."

Roman had watched him take his last breath a couple of days later. He helped organize the wake and funeral with Xavier's family and then spent a good few months just letting himself go. Depressed and lost, he would have probably hurt himself if Seth and Rusev hadn't intervened.

Roman owed a lot to them.

Over the past year, Seth had tried to set him up on dates but he declined all of them. Some of them were people casually introduced to him in person but he hadn't felt anything.

Until he saw Dean Ambrose.

Trust his mother to know.

Dean looked like he could use a good friend. And he most probably did.

Roman's mother was an excellent judge of character and she had told him that Dean had ran with the wrong company and used to be an alcoholic who on one night was too drunk and went into a grocery store and punched the son of a supreme court judge after a racist threat he had made against the store's Asian clerk.

According to Roman's mother, he was remorseful that he hadn't beaten the man up to a pulp.

"You must really like this guy if you're staring off into space," Seth remarked.

Roman shook his head. "What?"

"I rest my case."

"He seems decent."

"He's an ex convict."

"Seth, we don't judge people here."

"Look, Roman, I'm not about to let you be conned by a former criminal."

"I'm just hiring him to do my paperwork. That's all." He gave Seth a look. "Not a word more."

"Fine."

He sighed. He knew Seth was just being his usual worry wart self. "Seth, I'll be okay."

"If he tries to take advantage of you-"

"He won't. Besides, he looks like the sort of guy who refuses to let people help him… quite self reliant."

"If you insist." His friend crossed his arm. "I hope you don't fall for this one, Roman. There are better options out there."

"That'll never happen, Seth, so relax."

* * *

Dean leaned back in Roman's car reluctantly after being told to do so a few times.

As he gave Roman the address - an old apartment he used to live in - he glanced out the window, admiring the view as they started to move. Dean had lived in Carlisle all his life but it never ceased to amaze him how fast the city was developing.

"You know, Dean," Roman said. "I'm really happy you accepted the job. It'd be interesting to hear your views on how businesses are ran."

"I have no knowledge in these kind of things."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping you'd say. I want to know how it will look like to an average person. Not that you're average or anything."

Dean looked back out the window again.

When they reached the apartment, Dean turned to face Roman. "Thank you, Roman. You didn't have to give me the lift but you did. I don't know how to repay you."

"Tomorrow, nine in the morning, my office," the gym owner said. "That's all you have to do."

Dean nodded before he stepped out of the car. He walked slowly into the building, turning every now and then to wave to Roman, hoping he'd go so that he could find a spot in the park to sleep for the night.

When he saw that the car had driven off, he turned around and started heading for the nearest park.

There was a bridge near the lake. Dean guessed this was a good spot as any and if anything, he could gaze at the stars at night.

Using a bit of his money, he bought hot chocolate from a nearby drink stand and proceeded to the bridge to sit down. He had a job and with it, he could save the money until he could afford to rent a small room or live in a motel.

For now, this would have to do.

He heard some footsteps and turned around, his heart beating fast at the person standing in front of him now. "Roman?"

"Dean?" his new boss said. "What are you doing here?"

 _ **A/N So this is a new story that's been on my mind for some time. I hope you liked the chapter. Roman's not too much of a softie here as he is in Outlaw Torn but hey I love to experiment. :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two

"I'm here for stargazing."

Roman looked at the sky before his eyes met the baby blues of the auburn haired man sitting down, back leaned against the concrete wall of the bridge.

He was not buying his excuse for a second. The former champion was aware that Dean had no place to stay.

"Really?" he asked. "I'd like to join you if you don't mind."

The Samoan man did not wait for his personal assistant's reply and sat down beside him.

"The stars won't show up until later," came Dean's nervous reply. "Like really late at night."

"That's okay. I can wait."

"But… don't you have work tomorrow?"

Roman grinned at him. "You have work too."

"I'm used to late hours. You know being a criminal and all."

"Don't you mean former criminal?"

Dean bit his lip. "Yeah. Former criminal."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have a place to stay, do you?"

Dean looked taken aback by his comment. "What do you mean? Of course I do."

"I have lots of spare rooms in my home. You can stay with me till you're back on your feet."

"That's awfully kind of you but no."

"Dean, please don't be stubborn. You owe me nothing. I promise."

"Why are you so kind to me?"

"Because I think you're a good person."

Dean shook his head as if that would convince Roman otherwise. "You don't know me, Roman."

He did not know why but he found himself reaching for Dean's hand and squeezed it. "But I'd like to. I hope you'll give me the chance."

Their eyes met again. This time Roman found himself being unable to look away. Dean couldn't seem to either.

He saw Dean swallowing, his eyes flickering between Roman's eyes and lips.

Roman was not sure if he was ready to kiss anyone yet but there was something raw and vulnerable about Dean's expressions.

His honesty was what enthralled the Samoan man. There was no filter in his response and it was a refreshing change from the people around him who tended to walk on eggshells.

"So how about it, Dean?" he said. "Let's head back home."

Disappointment briefly flashed on the auburn haired man's face but he nodded slowly.

Roman stood up and helped him to his feet. "Come on. I can't wait to let you pick your room."

* * *

He didn't like this.

He didn't deserve this.

Dean had done a whole bunch of crazy things. Admittedly he did not regret most of them but there was some remorse.

But this… Roman's kindness… he was sunshine in human form and it made Dean feel like the devil standing next to an angel.

Roman lived in a mansion with seven bedrooms and six bathrooms with an infinity pool and a huge lawn in the part of Carlisle where most of the high society lived.

Floating staircases greeted them when they walked into the house with a huge chandelier.

It was so beautiful but it screamed of emptiness.

"Do you get lonely living here?" Dean asked.

If Roman was offended, he didn't show it. "It does. Ever since Xavier's passing, I had people stay over from time to time but for the most part, I like the peace of mind it brings me."

"Who's Xavier?"

"My late boyfriend. He died three years ago from cancer."

Dean felt rotten. The auburn haired ex criminal had been thinking of kissing him in the park when clearly the man was still grieving for his late partner.

There was no way anything could happen between them even if Roman had moved on.

He was out of the Samoan man's league.

"Dean?" Roman asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you."

He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's alright. It's easier these days." Roman smiled fondly as he continued, "He was my high school sweetheart. He supported me right from the humble beginnings of my career till the end of his life. I'm grateful to have had him in my life no matter how short. It was always filled with fun and laughter."

"I hope you'll find someone who will bring you that kind of happiness again."

Roman looked moved. "Thank you, Dean. I appreciate your words."

He was shown to several bedrooms but upon Roman's insistence, he took the second biggest one in the house.

It was already furnished with a king sized bed, a reading nook and a big walk in wardrobe and bathroom attached.

There was also a smart TV installed in front of the bed.

"We can go get you new clothes tomorrow after work," Roman informed him.

Dean bit his lip. "You're doing too much for me, Roman."

"I'd like to think of it as helping a friend out," Roman amended. "Help yourself to whatever that's in the kitchen if you're hungry." Then he snapped his fingers and walked out of the room, returning a minute later with a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt. "Relax, okay? Settle down and have a good rest. We have a big day ahead tomorrow."

Dean had a warm shower before he changed into his new clothes and climbed into the soft mattress.

He slept well that night.

* * *

Dean seemed like the sort who liked rock so Roman turned on a station that devoted itself to such genre while they drove to work. The sound of Nickelback was currently playing.

 _Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

 _And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

 _There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

 _There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

 _You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)_

 _When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)_

 _Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

 _Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

 _And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

 _Someone to love with my life in their hands_

 _There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

Beside him, Dean was squirming visibly. "Ummm Roman, can we change the station?"

Roman looked at him briefly. "Sure." He pressed for the next station. A song he had heard several times before but didn't catch the title was playing:

 _'Cause I know what it means_

 _To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

 _An' here I go again on my own_

 _Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_

 _Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_

 _An' I've made up my mind_

 _I ain't wasting no more time_

"This is fine," Dean said, seemingly calm now.

"So tell me more about yourself, Dean," Roman requested. "Family? Boyfriend?"

"There's nothing much to say. I haven't seen my family for over fifteen years. I come from a broken home. My dad bailed out on us when I was seven. My mother was always having a different man over every few weeks and my brother was always deep in his cocaine habit. I mean I'm no saint myself. I'm a recovering alcoholic and I got into scrapes with the law every now and then."

Roman's heart went out to him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's nothing to be sorry about. It's life. It happened and I survived. I'm a survivor, Roman. I did well on my own for a long time until I decked that judge's kid for his offensive remarks."

"Didn't you have anyone to turn to?"

"Nope. I had friends but they were only there for the good times, you know? Except for Finn. He was my friend in high school but he moved back to Ireland at the end of junior year."

He didn't answer the question about having a boyfriend and Roman found himself dying of curiosity to know. "So no boyfriends in high school?"

"Just two." He smiled at Roman then, a dimple appearing. His heart picked up a faster beat then; this guy could be a charmer. There was no doubt in his mind about it. "Do I look like I have ten ex boyfriends or something?"

"No… Yes… Maybe?" Roman stammered.

Dean laughed. Roman liked the way he sounded. Okay what was wrong with him today? "Which is it?"

"I'm going with maybe."

"Going with neutral. And you're half right in this case. I may have had two boyfriends but I do have one night stands a lot. I always use protection though."

As always, he was honest; Roman appreciated it a great deal. "I haven't had sex in ages," he admitted.

"You should go out there and get laid. You don't have to love the person. It's just for pleasure. Sex is always a good thing."

'I'm not sure I know how to sleep with someone without loving them. I've only slept with one person before."

Dean kept quiet for a while before he grinned cheekily.

Roman found himself sighing inwardly with relief. People always never knew how to act around him when he mentioned Xavier except the standard words of comfort and encouragement.

Dean was not treating him like he was made of glass and he liked that.

"Practice makes perfect," the auburn haired man declared.

"I'll bear that in mind," Roman replied with a smile.

They reached the gym ten minutes later which had been opened by Seth who always arrived earlier than the rest. He found his two toned hair friend crossing his arms when he saw Roman walk in with Dean.

"Dean, why don't you get a cup of coffee before we start?" Roman said. "I need to talk to Seth for a while."

"Sure," Dean agreed before he made his way to the pantry.

Roman smiled after him before he walked over to Seth. "Okay," he started. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're driving him to work too?" Seth said. "You're his ride now?"

"Nothing wrong with that, Seth. He needs time to get back on his feet and I want to help."

"Was that what your mum asked you to do?"

"No but that's what any decent human would do."

Seth groaned. "Please tell me he's not staying with you."

Roman gave him a pointed look. "He is and that's between him and me, by the way so I don't want you telling Rusev about this."

"But he's our best friend too, Roman. You only don't want me to tell him because you know that he'll be reacting the same way as me." Seth huffed. "We care about you, Roman. We don't want people taking advantage of you when you're vulnerable."

"Just because I'm not ready to date means that I'm vulnerable, Seth. And Dean's a nice guy."

"You barely know him, Roman."

"Maybe I do but I like what I see so far."

Seth was staring at him. Roman had to replay mentally what he had said in his head.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"Stop looking at me that way, Seth," Roman argued feebly. "It's not as if I said I loved him."

"For your sake, Roman, I hope not."

* * *

Dean was relieved that, true to Roman's word, using the computer was fairly easy.

They spent three quarter of the day on using computer functions and basic word processing. Roman was patient and always had an encouraging word for him. The blue eyed man found himself writing down notes, something he hadn't done for a long time since high school.

Despite his protests, the raven haired man treated him to lunch at Subway where Dean ordered a footlong Meatball Marinara with two chocolate chip cookies and Coke while Roman had the Classic Tuna with Apple Slices and a bottled water.

"For the record," he said with a mouthful of meatball, "Luigi's has the best meatballs."

Roman was chuckling. "Luigi's? Where is that?"

"You don't know where it is? I'll give you the address; that way you can bring your friends there."

"Or you could just show me where it is and we can have dinner there tonight."

Dean gulped. "What?"

"Yeah. I mean we gotta eat, right?"

"I know-"

"So we'll eat at Luigi's."

He wondered what Roman saw in him to be this nice. Or was he like that to everyone? "So I saw a lot of pictures of you wearing boxing gloves… were you an amateur boxer?"

Roman smiled wryly. "I was a professional boxer."

Dean found himself blushing. "I don't follow sports."

"That's alright."

"So did you win any belts?"

"I was a former heavyweight champion. But I relinquished the title once I heard of Xavier's diagnosis and time he had left."

"That's a very loving thing to do." Any man would be lucky to have him.

"The title means nothing to me. I just wanted to give him the best kind of life where he could live in comfort. That was why I worked hard. But as to seeing how little time he had left, nothing seemed to matter any more. I was depressed for months until Seth and my other best friend, Rusev stepped in to help me get myself together."

Dean chewed on his cookie thoughtfully. That would explain the evil eyes Seth tended to give him. He was merely looking out for Roman. "Wait. That means you're undefeated."

Roman nodded as he sipped his water. "Yeah, I am," he acknowledged as he screwed the cap back on.

"Do you think you'll ever go back and do it again?"

"Not really. I'm done with boxing professionally. Running this gym is enough for now."

Maybe he was not suitable for Roman but surely someone out there was. Dean wished he knew good people that he could introduce to the raven haired man.

"Are you done with your meal?" Roman asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied, pushing his tray aside.

"Great. Let's get you some new clothes, huh?"

Dean looked down at his leather jacket and white tank top. "Ummm I'm not getting rid of my jacket. It stays."

Roman laughed. "Wouldn't have it any other way. Would you like to go to Abercrombie and Fitch, Gap, American Eagle-"

"A thrift shop will suffice."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

They found some good steals downtown where Roman bought him an entire wardrobe despite his protests again. He even got him three pair of shoes and a flip flop. "Roman, you know I'll pay you back. It's going to take time though-"

"I don't want to hear anything from you about repayment, Dean," came Roman's stern reply. "You've had a rough start in life and I just want to make it easy for you as you slowly make your way up. Okay?"

"Okay," he agreed reluctantly.

They left the purchases in the car and headed back in where a burly man with shoulder length hair and beard was chatting with Seth close by the office. Roman's face melted into a huge smile. "Rusev!"

The man named Rusev hugged Roman when he saw him. "Roman!" he greeted. "I just dropped by to tell you that I made plans for this Saturday for all of us."

"Rusev…"

"It's your birthday, Roman. You have to celebrate it."

"That's in two days. What if I had made plans?"

"Pfft." Rusev waved him off. "You?"

They both laughed and started to chat. Dean felt odd standing there so he decided to sneak off. Just as he was about to walk off quietly, he felt Roman reach for his hand. "This is Dean," he introduced. "He's my new personal assistant. He's currently undergoing training so be nice to him."

Rusev smiled and shook Dean's free hand. Roman was still holding his other hand. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

That was a relief. Dean didn't think he could stand another suspicion from any other friend of Roman's. "Thank you. Nice to meet you too, Rusev."

He excused himself on the pretense of going to the gents when he bumped into Rhyno near the entrance of it. The dark haired personal trainer smiled at him and Dean wondered why.

"Dean, right?" Rhyno said.

"Yeah?" he answered hesitantly.

"I don't know how you're doing it but I have not seen Roman smile like this like… ever. And it's not just me who's noticed it. Almost everyone has. So thank you. Thank you so much." He patted Dean before heading off to the free weights section.

Dean had no idea what Roman was like before they met but if what Rhyno said was true, then he was glad to have cheered the beautiful grey eyed man up.

"Dean?"

He turned around and found Roman smiling at him. "Uh.. I was just going to the gents. Well I was but then Rhyno talked to me-"

"Relax, Dean," Roman assured him. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to come to my birthday party this Saturday."

"Oh… are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to impose on you with all your family and friends present-"

"Dean, you are my friend. I'd be honored to have you there."

Honored? Dean should have been the one to feel that way. "Sure. I'll come."

Roman beamed. "Great. We can go together. I'm grabbing a cup of coffee. Do you want one?"

Dean shook his head and when Roman had headed for the pantry, he found himself mulling over what to give someone who had everything.

 _ **A/N I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the outpour of support thus far. It really means a lot. And your kinds words and aaaahhhh I'm so grateful. You have no idea! Next chapter will be the party. :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Luigi's may be in need of an extreme makeover and most likely was not the kind of place Roman usually dined in but Dean was pleased that he enjoyed the food.

Located in the lower class area of the city, its wallpaper were covered in fungus and dust had accumulated in some parts of the restaurant. The food, however, was authentic with fresh ingredients used in the cooking. Roman and him ordered spaghetti with meatballs and ordered a garlic bread basket to share.

Dean liked Roman enough to admit he wished that this was a date but he knew he stood no chance. On paper, he was a bad match for him.

"You're right, Dean," Roman said. "These are the best meatballs I have ever eaten. And I thought I had tried them all when Xavier and I were in Rome and Venice for our annual vacation. The meat is so tender and juicy."

"I'm glad you like it," Dean replied. "At least now you'll know where to bring Rusev or Seth next time if you can't afford the time to go back to Italy."

"Nah. I think this can be our place. Somewhere only we both know."

Dean was floored upon hearing that. "Umm… okay. Are you ready to call it a night?"

"Not really. Would you like to take a stroll by that park you were stargazing in?"

He was teasing him. "Okay."

The park was a twenty minute drive so Roman switched on the radio for a while. Barry Manilow was crooning:

 _And I'm ready to take a chance again_

 _Ready to put my love on the line with you_

 _Been livin' with nothing to show for it_

 _You get what you get when you go for it_

 _And I'm ready to take a chance again with you_

What was this? First this morning and now tonight? He did not need any kind of false hope whatsoever especially when the man sitting beside him was unattainable. "Ummm Roman, please change the station."

Roman looked at him puzzled. "Sure," he replied and pressed the "next" button. When he heard Bret Michaels' voice, he sighed happily.

 _At the drive in_

 _In the old man's Ford_

 _Behind the bushes_

 _'Til I'm screamin' for more_

 _Down the basement_

 _Lock the cellar door_

 _And baby_

 _Talk dirty to me_

"So have you done it in all those places?" Roman asked.

Dean laughed. Roman must have some wild imagination about his sex life. "Not all of them."

"Well which ones then?"

"Only behind the bushes and the basement really. I did it in a dumpster once."

This time it was Roman who laughed. "How the heck did you end up doing it there?"

"I was tipsy and it was a club that played rock music. We were flirting all night but all the bathroom stalls were occupied so we ended up there because it was empty."

"Good to know that there are other places to do it in."

"You cannot tell me that the only place you've had sex in was on the bed."

Roman was quiet for a moment; Dean hoped he had not offended him. "Not really. I've done it on the floor and jacuzzi a couple of times."

"Well." He cast a quick glance admiring Roman who was now concentrating on the road. He was so damn gorgeous that Dean wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss him. _Stop it, Dean_ , he chastised himself. _He's your boss in case you've forgotten. And he's probably not ready for anything._

"Something wrong?" Roman queried, interrupting his thoughts.

"Nothing. Just thinking about work," he lied.

"You're off duty so that's a no-no."

When they reached the park, there were a few people there. Roman was smiling when he looked at the skies. "Hey. There _are_ stars."

"Told you," Dean grinned.

The two men headed for the bridge where they sat down at the same spot as the day before. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this can be another place we can keep to ourselves too."

This was the moment. All Dean had to do was lean over and kiss him. Every part of him was screaming at him to do it but he couldn't.

So he just smiled instead. "What's your middle name?" Dean asked, trying to distract himself.

"Joseph," Roman answered.

"Roman Joseph Reigns."

"Yours?"

"Jonathan."

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose."

They smiled at each other for a while before they looked up at the stars. "Someone out there could be staring at these stars right now and they could be meant for us except we'd probably not know who they are."

"Love can happen anytime, anywhere, Dean. You just have to be patient and it will find you."

"Not everyone can find love, Roman."

"You mean to tell me you've never been in love before?"

"I have but it was unrequited." Dean didn't want to think about how Sami had rejected him in front of their entire peers at the Rainbow club. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Roman squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry if my question brought back some bad memories for you. It was not my intention."

"No, Roman. You couldn't possibly have known."

He found himself staring at Roman again and this time, Roman stared back. This was deja vu. Hadn't they done this yesterday? He couldn't bear the thought of being disappointed again so he made a feeble lie about needing to answer nature's call.

There was a tree at the end of the bridge so he walked towards it and when he was sure he was out of Roman's sight, leaned against it. He was going to have to keep himself in check. There was no way he could hit on him… Roman was his boss no less.

Dean pressed his head against the tree trunk and took a deep breath to compose himself. When he was sure he was okay, he walked over to Roman who was looking at him with concern. "You okay, Dean?"

"Yeah I am. Hey do you mind if we call it a night?"

"Not at all. Let's head back. We can clock in at about ten tomorrow."

They strolled slowly to the parking lot and all the way there, he fought the urge to reach for Roman's hand.

* * *

As he got ready for bed, Roman tried his best to fight down the disappointment he was feeling.

He liked Dean.

He wasn't sure exactly why or how but he just liked him.

Liked him enough to wonder - for the first time since forever - what it was like to kiss him.

Liked him enough to wonder what it would be like to touch him, to be inside him.

Liked him enough to wonder what it would be like to go on dates with him.

He wished he could talk to Seth or Rusev about it but he wasn't sure how either of them would take it.

The sound of rain pattering on the windows soon followed once he had changed into just his boxers. As he was about to close his door, he heard some mumbling from Dean's room. Opening the door, he found the auburn haired man rolling about on the bed with a frown on his face before he started to move about wildly as if he was fighting someone off.

Roman sat down on the bed then and gently shook him. "Dean. Dean, it's okay. You're home."

Upon that, Dean stopped moving much, having calmed down. Roman placed the comforter over him and quietly shut the door behind him.

He wondered what that was about.

* * *

The next morning Seth seemed cheerful when he greeted them both by the door. Dean wondered why. "Roman," the two toned haired man called. "You'll never believe who I ran into at the mall yesterday!"

"Who?" Roman asked.

"Jason Jordan!"

"Wow! I haven't heard from him in ages. How is he?"

"He's a doctor right now and works at Carlisle General Hospital. He asked about you and I briefly filled him in. He's dropping by this afternoon. Maybe to grab lunch."

"Sounds good. Everything in order around here?"

"Roman, it's me. Of course everything's in order."

Dean followed behind Roman to the office where he spent the next two hours learning more of word processing and basic data entry.

It was barely twelve when a handsome black man stood by the door with a huge grin. "Knock, knock," he said.

Roman smiled warmly at him and the two men hugged each other. "Jason! I had no idea you were back!"

"Barely. I just moved back a couple of months ago. Missed this city and all. I ran into Seth last night and we had some coffee. Nice to know you guys are still tight. But how are you? You doing okay?"

"Much better now."

"Let's grab something to eat. We have so much to catch up on."

Roman nodded. "Sure." Dean found the Samoan man looking at him. "Dean?"

He did not want to intrude on their reunion. Especially when the man was looking at Roman with keen interest. "Ummm it's okay, Roman. I was planning to go to the library anyways."

"I can give you a lift."

"No it's alright. I'll take the bus."

Roman seemed like he wanted to insist otherwise but Dean stood up and smiled at both men. "I'll be back within an hour," he promised Roman.

"It's okay. Take all the time you need."

Dean couldn't have left the office fast enough.

He hoped that things worked out for them. After all a doctor was better than an ex prisoner.

* * *

Roman found himself being unable to enjoy himself during lunch and that was so unlike him because he was an easy going person.

He found himself missing Dean's company instead.

As Jason and him chatted about the missing years in between, his mind kept wandering back to his auburn haired assistant.

"So I used to have the biggest crush on you in high school," Jason said.

Roman stared at him wordlessly. "Oh ummm I had no idea."

"That's because you were too busy trying to woo Xavier," Jason laughed.

Roman smiled at the memory with fondness. He had entered several gaming competitions in school just to get Xavier's attention.

"I'm sorry if I'm coming on strong but I'd like to take you out to dinner, Roman."

Roman leaned back in his chair. "I'm seeing someone, Jason." Which wasn't exactly a lie. He was pretty sure he wanted to have lunch and dinner with Dean regularly.

Jason's face reddened. "Oh. I had no idea. Seth said you were single."

Trust Seth to try and set him up on another date. "It's still fairly new."

"Well I hope it works out for you, Roman."

"Me too."

* * *

Dean felt he was spoilt for choice staring at the huge selection of books in front of him under the business section in the library.

So far he had picked up copies of The Administrative Professional: Technology & Procedures and the Administrative Assistant's and Secretary's Handbook.

He wasn't sure if these two were sufficient for his new job. He hoped it was; he really didn't want to let Roman down.

He was browsing a book on Management and Organisation when he heard Roman's voice calling him. "Dean."

His boss was walking towards him nearby. "I kind of guessed I'd find you here," he continued when he reached his side.

"I figured these would help." He couldn't help himself when he asked, "How was your lunch?"

"It was more of prelude to a date."

"So when's the real date?"

"There isn't going to be one."

"You didn't like him?"

Roman seemed thoughtful. "I do like him but I kind of have my eyes on someone else."

Dean wondered who the lucky guy was. "Where did you meet this guy?"

The Samoan man merely smiled. Maybe he wasn't ready to share much about this new person.

Dean chided himself; Roman was entitled to his own privacy. "Ummm I'm ready to check these out."

"Okay. Then we can grab something to eat after that."

"You must have a big appetite."

"Oh I've already eaten. You haven't so we're going to have a bite downtown."

* * *

Roman watched Dean lick his fingers after finishing his extra crispy chicken meal at KFC. "Would you like some more?"

"No thank you," Dean replied, wiping his mouth now before licking his lips.

Oh boy.

The Samoan man wondered what it would be like kissing those lips. They looked soft and Roman would wager they tasted minty.

This was getting bad. He couldn't even look at his lips without his imagination running rampant.

"Is there something on my face?" Dean asked.

He snapped out of it. "Uh yeah." He reached over and wiped a piece of crumb from the corner of Dean's lips.

Dean's face had turned red. "Thank you."

"So what were your plans when you knew you were being released?"

"I didn't have any. One of the wardens took an interest in me and spoke to the prison head. He recommended your mum as my parole officer and she suggested I come to the gym."

 _Well mum, you always did know me best_ , he thought.

"She's good, your mum. I'm surprised that she isn't trying to play matchmaker for you."

Roman smiled. Oh but she had.

* * *

By the time it was his birthday, Roman woke up with a smile on his face.

After his morning routine, he headed down to the kitchen where he found Dean biting his lip while he stared at the fridge. "Good morning," he greeted.

Dean smiled at him. "Happy birthday. Umm… I didn't know what to get you so I thought I'd ask you what you wanted for your birthday instead. Is there anything I can do for you? Like cook you a meal or do the dishes for a week-"

"I can have anything I want?"

"Yeah."

Roman did not hesitate. It was on his mind these past two days and now he could ask for it. "I'd like two things."

"Okay sure. What are they?"

"I'll tell you the first one now and the second one after the party."

"Sounds good. What's the first one?"

"I want to kiss you."

Dean looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"I want to kiss you."

"But why me?"

He wasn't ready to explain himself yet so he pouted. "I thought you said I could have whatever I wanted."

Dean shook his head. "No. Of course. Yeah you can k-k-kiss me."

The fact that the auburn haired man was nervous was a surprise to him. Roman slowly walked up to him. His heart was beating fast; he hadn't kissed anyone except Xavier yet with Dean, he felt like it was something he had to do.

Maybe it was something he needed to do to get it out of his system. Maybe once he had done it, he wouldn't want to do so again.

Except when their lips touched and slowly moved, Roman knew it he'd want to do it again and again.

Dean's lips tasted like spearmint, cool and soft. He was everything Roman imagined him to be and more. He could sense Dean was holding himself back but he couldn't fault him. His request probably freaked him out.

He heard a soft groan before Dean moved his lips passionately then against his. Roman felt an unexpected thrill run down his spine as he returned Dean's kiss with an almost equal fervour. He felt Dean wounding his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

Kissing Dean was different than kissing Xavier. With no disrespect to what Xavier and him had, kissing Dean was like making out with the hot bad boy in high school. Not that Roman had longed for that back then.

But it was what he had longed for since he had stared into Dean's baby blue eyes.

They pulled apart with a few more pecks before they stepped out of their embrace.

"Thank you," Roman replied. "That was better than I had imagined."

Dean looked surprised before he slowly grinned. "You imagined kissing me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you imagine it a lot?"

"No… Yes… Maybe?"

"Can I kiss you again or is that a no, yes or maybe?"

Roman could not deny how happy it made him hearing that question. "It's a definite yes."

Dean immediately pulled him into his arms again.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Roman and him arrived at Le Possum, a French restaurant by the park.

He had to fight off the urge to kiss the birthday man again as they were nearing the restaurant.

Admittedly Dean was surprised that Roman wanted to kiss him but he wasn't going to complain about it.

But why him though?

Roman could get any man by just his looks alone.

"Dean? Do you remember when I told you that I kind of have my eyes on someone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He felt his fingers being laced through and found that Roman was holding his hand. Dean pulled his hand away which left Roman looking puzzled.

"Roman, your family and friends will not approve-"

"I don't care about what they think, Dean."

"But you should, Roman. They've been through the thick and thin with you."

"Dean-"

"No, Roman. You deserve a better person than me."

He had to force himself to look away from the pained look on the beautiful Samoan man.

"Happy birthday, Roman!"

Everyone in the small French restaurant had yelled when they walked in through the door.

Roman was swarmed with family and friends who were hugging and kissing him. He had a huge family, Dean noted and many friends as well.

He stood at a corner, sipping a glass of Virgin Mary and just people watched. Occasionally Roman and him would exchange quick glances.

No.

Roman was going to be making a huge mistake by choosing him. He should be with someone like Jason or even Seth.

"Dean!" Patricia said walking up to him. He extended his hand but she pushed it aside and hugged him instead. "I'm really glad you came."

"Thank you for the invitation," he said. "And for recommending me the job."

"Mmmm…" she replied knowingly. "And anything else?"

"...No."

"Dean?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I see the way you look at my son. And I see the way he looks at you."

"Ma'am-"

"I knew you'd be good for Roman. I'm grateful to his friends for helping him but I'm not entirely sure that they know what's best for him. His friend, Rhyno, was just telling me how much you've made him smile. So I thank you for that. You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." She patted his hand. "Go kiss and make up."

He stared at her back as she went to talk to another guest. How did she know-

"Having a good time?" Roman asked, coming up to him with a glass of Coke.

"Uh yeah," Dean replied. "I was about to stroll on the lawn outside."

"Great. I'll walk with you."

The fresh air was a warm welcome as they exited the restaurant. Once again, Roman held his hand and this time, Dean didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry about what I said just now," he apologised. "I didn't mean it in a way that meant your judgement was questionable. I mean… you know about my past, Roman."

"I do. But I don't judge people on their past. As long as you're good to me, I'm a happy man." They were at the bridge now. "And you make me very happy, Dean. You're honest and you're trying to better yourself. You obviously care a lot too, putting others before yourself. I know we haven't known each other long but I'd like to see if there's a chance we could… if there's a chance we could have something. I hope you'll give me the chance."

"It should be me asking you that, Roman."

"Then let's give us a shot?"

Dean considered. He was still nervous about where this would lead them.

He didn't Roman to end up despising him.

"I can't, Roman," he rejected. "I don't want you to hate me once you've seen how ugly I am."

"I refuse to believe that you're that."

"That's because you don't know me."

"And I told you before that I'd like to."

They came from different backgrounds but if Roman who after years of grieving was willing to to take that leap of faith, maybe he could too.

"That's the point of dating," Roman continued, "to get to know one another. I know I can make you happy."

The poignancy of the Samoan man's words tugged at Dean's heartstrings. "You already make me happy, Roman."

"Then we can do this thing?"

"Yeah, we can." He bit his lip. "But I don't think anyone should know about us. At least not yet."

"Dean-"

"I can see the disapproval from a mile, Roman and I don't want to subject you to any unnecessary stress," he explained. "Please? Just three months. You can tell them after that if you wish."

Roman was grinning. "You see us together in three months?"

"Well, you have faith in… us."

"I do."

"Then I should try to follow your lead too."

They walked back towards the restaurant. Before Roman opened the door, he turned to face Dean with a soft smile. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"That was the second thing I wanted for my birthday."

And Dean couldn't help but smile back.

 _ **A/N I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate you taking the time to read this story :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Seth was giving the look he reserved when he was disappointed in him.

Roman was not going to let it spoil his mood though; Dean had agreed to date him and it was enough for him to smile like a dork to anyone who chatted with him. He cast a quick glance and found Dean sitting with his mother and father at a table at the furthest corner.

"Your eyes never leave him alone for more than five minutes."

Seth was frowning at him now.

"Seth, cut me some slack," he said. "It's my birthday."

"Fine. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow."

"Thank you. I mean for this party and all. I appreciate it, Seth. I appreciate Rusev and you. You know that."

Seth smiled. "We appreciate you too, you big carebear."

The two friends embraced before Rusev made a loud noise and joined in the embrace now a group hug. "You haven't eaten a thing," his Bulgarian friend complained. "Come try the Bacheofe. It's delicious."

Roman followed him to the buffet table and poured himself some soup. He wondered if Dean had eaten anything yet. He looked at Dean again; there was no plate in front of him.

"You really like this guy, huh?" Rusev observed. "I noticed you glancing his way a lot this evening."

"Rusev-"

"I'm happy for you, Roman. I was worried that no one would catch your eye. We all want you to be happy again."

"Ummm he's just my personal assistant."

"Oh? Why don't you ask him out if you're attracted to him?"

Roman bit his lip. He wanted to tell Rusev so badly but he had to respect Dean's want for privacy. "Maybe I will. Maybe I won't."

"There's nothing wrong with asking him out, Roman. It's just a date. Hey! I have an idea!"

His Bulgarian friend started to stalk for Dean's table.

Uh oh.

This can't be good.

Roman rushed after him but unfortunately Rusev reached first. "Hi, Dean," he greeted. "How are you? Good? That's great. I was just asking Roman to hang out with my wife, Lana and me… well more of a double date but he doesn't have a boyfriend. I was wondering if you wanted to join us as well since assume you guys are good friends."

Good friends wasn't exactly the word but Roman wasn't going to correct his friend. Dean looked like a deer caught in a headlight and Roman felt obligated to intervene on his behalf. "Rusev, I'm sure-"

"Nonsense." Rusev waved him off. "Dean, you're free tomorrow right?"

"Uh… yeah," Dean stammered.

"That's great then. Roman and you can join us for a dinner at Cosmo Bistro at seven."

"S-S-Sure."

"See you tomorrow."

Roman gave Dean an apologetic look before Rusev pulled him away. "See," his friend said out of most of the guests' earshots. "Done. I hope you both hit it off… romantically, of course."

"I… uh… appreciate the gesture, Rusev," he replied. "I just hope Dean is comfortable with the whole thing."

"Of course he would be. I hope us going to Cosmo isn't going to be uncomfortable for you though. I mean you haven't been there since… you know."

For a moment, Roman felt an unbearable wave of sadness washed over him. Xavier and him used to triple date with Rusev and Lana and Seth and Sasha there often. This would be the first time he would dine at the Eastern European bistro in three years.

"It'll be fine."

He hoped.

* * *

Dean sank back into the passenger seat of Roman's car as he started to drive out of the parking lot of the park.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Roman asked.

"Sure," he agreed. Music would be a welcome distraction from the awkward scene in the restaurant just now.

Roman turned on the radio with his right hand before concentrating back on the road.

 _I've got nowhere left to hide, it looks like love has finally found me_

 _In my life there's been heartache and pain_

 _I don't know if I can face it again_

 _Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life_

 _I want to know what love is, I want you to show me_

Dean groaned slightly audible, making Roman look at him with a curious look. "You don't like rock songs?"

"No, I love rock songs," he admitted.

"But you don't like rock ballads?"

"Yeah. I mean love songs I guess." He didn't want to add how he did not believe love could happen to him.

"Would you like me to change the station?"

"Please?"

Roman smiled and pressed the next station.

 _You're trying hard not to show it, (baby)_

 _But baby, baby I know it_

 _You've lost that lovin' feelin'_

 _Whoa, that lovin' feelin'_

 _You've lost that lovin' feelin'_

 _Now it's gone...gone...gone...woah_

"Roman, maybe you should switch off the radio."

The Samoan man chuckled and switched it off. "Did you eat anything?" he asked.

"No. I wasn't hungry."

"You mean you weren't comfortable."

"I think you're a mind reader," Dean said.

Roman laughed. "I'd be more rich if I had that ability."

"Yeah you could win the lottery with that kind of ability." He drummed his fingers nervously. "Uh Roman… can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you say us, you mean us dating seriously, right?"

Roman gave him a quick look. "Yeah," he replied with a smile. "That's the plan."

"Oh okay."

"What did you think I meant?"

"I'm not sure. I mean I thought you meant something laidback."

"I don't do casual dating Dean. When I see someone I'm interested in, I go for it. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to go on multiple dates. It'll be just you and me, okay?"

He wondered if that was how he got his late boyfriend. Roman was confident and he knew what he wanted. That was admirable. "Okay."

"When we get home, I'm going to make you an omelette because that's the only thing I know how to cook. Or we could order you some take out."

"No, Roman. It's fine. A mug of hot chocolate should suffice."

"Dean, I'm not about to let you go to bed with an empty stomach."

"Glass of milk?"

"Dean…"

"Okay. I'll eat the omelette."

Roman was smiling and Dean found the corners of his mouth lifting too.

When they reached home, the auburn haired man tried to escape to his room but Roman practically dragged him to the kitchen and made him sit down on one of the bar stools by the island counter.

The Samoan man whipped up the omelette within two minutes and as Dean promised, he ate it to a happy Roman's content.

He wanted to wash the plate but Roman made him put it into the sink, kissing him softly no sooner than he had done that.

This would take a while to get used to.

He ran his hand through the long raven locks of the man who was holding him tight now.

"Happy birthday," Dean wished him once more, still in awe that he was now dating this achingly beautiful man.

Roman was grinning. "Thank you. I _did_ have a happy birthday."

* * *

Roman was putting away gifts given to him into his chest of drawers once Dean and him had exchanged good night.

Most of the gifts were sport jerseys and wrestling t-shirts. He ran out of space in the first three drawers so he had to use the last drawer where Xavier and him usually kept clothes they didn't wear often.

Upon opening it, he rearranged the clothes in it. He did not have the heart to give Xavier's clothes away to charity yet. Most of the ones in the wardrobe were already packed in boxes but the ones in the chest remained there untouched.

He found a box with the word "Roman" engraved on it at the bottom of Xavier's Marvel Comic t-shirts pile. Weird. He never thought that'd they kept items like these here. Opening it, he found nestled on a silver cloth a Clifton 10059 watch with brown leather straps. There was a piece of paper sticking out from the bottom of the cloth.

His heart pounded as he unfolded the paper.

This could not be what he thought it was.

 _ **Hi babe,**_

 _ **I thought it was okay now for you to find this. I hope you're opening this box on your 30th and not a year or two earlier. You wanted to buy this but you never had the time because you were always so worried about me.**_

 _ **So I snuck out while you were running errands and went to the nearest Macy's to get you this.**_

 _ **I also hope you had a good birthday. Knowing Seth and Rusev, you'd probably be celebrating in some European restaurant.**_

 _ **You're 30 and that's a huge milestone to cross. Whatever you're doing now, I hope you're happy.**_

 _ **I also hope you've found someone who will love you for the beautiful soul that you are. You have so much love to give, Roman. I know you'll find someone who'll be just as beautiful as you.**_

 _ **When you look at the stars, always know that I am looking down at you too.**_

 _ **I love you and miss you always.**_

 _ **Xavier**_

Roman wiped the stray of tears that were on his cheeks. Xavier was here with him today on his birthday just fifteen minutes before it ended.

"I love you and miss you too," he said as he sniffled. "Always."

* * *

Roman had been quiet all morning and Dean couldn't help but wonder if it was because of something he had done. He watched the former champion stir his coffee absentmindedly at the dining table.

Maybe he didn't like the pancakes he had made. Dean knew he had a tendency to go overboard with chocolate chips. "Roman?"

Roman shook his head and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Are the pancakes okay?"

"Oh yeah they are. I'm sorry. They taste great."

"So what time are we going to work?"

"It's Sunday, Dean."

Dean smiled. "We don't go to work on Sunday?"

"You don't go to work on Sundays," Roman replied with a small smile. "I have to, though."

"So when are your days off?"

"I don't have any. I usually take a break during the end of June which is next month. Just a couple of weeks off."

"Don't you think you should have Sundays off too?"

Roman grinned. "I'll have to let Seth know because Sundays are his days off too. I rely on him to run the place in my absence. But I'll give him a head's up to know that I'm planning to take next Sunday off."

"I guess I'll go out." It'd be weird to stay in the house without Roman.

"It's your house too, Dean. You can use the pool or the movie room."

"Wait… what movie room?"

"I have a movie room and a gaming room. I'll show you where it is before I head off."

Dean did the dishes while Roman got ready for work.

Something was on his mind and Dean was curious to know what it was. But he didn't know how to ask him without second guessing himself.

He walked to his room, intending to read one of the books he had borrowed from the library when he got a glimpse of Roman walking out of the bathroom in the master bedroom with just a white towel wrapped around his waist and beads of water on his muscular toned body.

There was a tribal tattoo sleeve on his right arm which to the auburn haired man looked like a symbol of strength.

Dean gulped and headed to his room before Roman caught sight of him ogling at him.

Roman was hot. He didn't even have any brain cells left to form articulate words to describe the man's impressive physique but damn it, he should have been a model and not a boxer. Until today, all Dean had seen him in were three quarter sleeved t-shirts.

He groaned. He did not need to be turned on by the sight of a shirtless Roman.

Reaching for the Management and Organisation book, he flipped to the contents page. He tried to concentrate - honestly he did - but his mind kept wandering back to Roman in that towel.

"Dean?" he heard Roman calling out.

He shut his book and put it on the bedside table. "Yeah?" he said as he walked out of the room.

Roman was dressed in a black short sleeved t-shirt and black cargo pants. He was also wearing a watch with brown leather straps. "I'm ready," he said. "Come on. Let me show you where the gaming and movie rooms are."

Dean followed behind him as Roman brought him to the third floor.

The first room when they climbed the staircase was the movie room and the second one on the right was the gaming room.

The movie room had a sixty inch flat screen TV with a huge variety of DVDs on display to choose from. The chairs in the room were installed on the ground, similar to those in a cinema.

The gaming room had six PCs arranged neatly with swivels chairs. Dean also spotted a X Box and Playstation in front of another big TV with games neatly arranged on shelves. There were frames of posters of what Dean guessed were certain gaming characters.

"To be honest, I haven't been in here since Xavier died; we used to play games here a lot. But don't worry, I have cleaners come in to do the dusting and what not so you won't be breathing in dust," Roman smiled.

"S okay," Dean replied. "I'm not really a gamer. But he looked like he was one."

"He was. Our favorite game was Call of Duty." Roman sighed. "Well, I've got to go. Knock yourself out. I left a set of house keys and some money for you in the drawer of your bedside table while you were doing the dishes."

"We have dinner tonight with Rusev and his wife."

"Yeah. Ummm a long sleeve t-shirt and black pants should be okay," Roman replied. "I have a spare shirt and pants at my office that I'll wear."

They walked downstairs together.

"Have a great day," Dean mumbled. He was always bad at goodbyes.

Roman leaned forward and kissed him. "I will. Remember, this is your home too. I'll pick you up at six thirty."

"Sure."

Roman closed the door shut behind him and Dean leaned against it.

What was he supposed to do again?

* * *

Roman entered the gym and greeted several members who were near the drinking fountain. He opened his office and sat down on his chair, switching on the computer.

His eyes fell on a framed picture of Xavier and him standing in front of the Colosseum as he waited for his computer to load. Xavier was smiling while Roman was kissing him on his cheek, his eyes on the camera.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

A good part of his day was spent replying emails from suppliers and enquiries from potential members.

Once he had cleared his paperwork, he caught up on his filing until it was time for lunch. He wondered how Dean's day was going. Roman felt bad for leaving him alone at home.

Just when he was about to leave, in strolled Ettore Langston or E as both Xavier and him affectionately called him. E was one of Xavier's best friends and was there with Roman to help receive guests during the wake.

"E!" he greeted him. "You didn't tell me you were coming over."

He laughed. "I swear I'm getting old. I thought your birthday was today until I checked Facebook and saw the notification." He pulled Roman into a hug. "Happy belated birthday, Roman."

"Thank you. I was just heading out for lunch."

"Were you? Well, I'm just in time." They were about to leave before Big E passed him a paper bag he was holding. "This is for you."

"You shouldn't have, man."

"Actually there's three gifts inside. Two of it are from Kofi and me. The other one is from Xavier."

His heart felt a pang. How much had Xavier planned for his birthday? "Another one?"

"So you found the watch," E said with a cracked voice. "You have no idea how Kofi and I kept hoping you wouldn't find it before your thirtieth."

Roman laughed. "Yeah well… it's a good thing I didn't, huh?"

"Thirty is a milestone. He wanted to make it special for you since you know, he knew he couldn't be here to celebrate it with you." E patted him. "I'll grab us some take out. You look at the gifts, okay?"

"Yeah," Roman replied. He was in no condition to walk after receiving these. "Ummm some meatball marinara sandwich from Subway for me, thanks."

"Sure thing." E was about to walk out when he turned around. "Meatball marinara? You always order Classic Tuna."

"How did you know that?"

"Because Xavier used to say it all the time to us - when he bought take out for you sometimes - that it was the only sandwich you would eat."

"Guess I want to try something different."

And E smiled. "I can appreciate that," he replied before he left.

Roman dug into the paper bag and took out two gift vouchers for Under Armour and a French Press coffee machine with a small card attached to it.

 _ **For all those times you complained that my coffee tasted like water. Cheers! X**_

 _ **P.S I'd like to see you make a better one.**_

Roman laughed tearfully when he read that.

It was true; he had always complained about Xavier's coffee. Now he'd do anything to taste it again.

"I'll try, baby," he said. "And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."

* * *

Dean actually spent half the day reading on management and organisation while drinking cans of Coke.

Roman seemed organised so Dean didn't have to worry much; he merely had to upkeep it. But he knew he had to get a diary to keep track of Roman's appointments and meetings if he had any. He glanced at the clock.

Maybe he could head downtown to the bookstore to find one.

After changing into a black hoodie and denim jeans, Dean grabbed the money and set of keys from the drawer with a note attached to it of a security password to key in to enter the house. He put those in his pocket.

Once he was satisfied with how he locked, he walked out a fair distance before he could find the main road where he took a bus.

The Bookworm Corner Bookstore had a wide range of diaries to choose from. A daily planner would help him be able to write down in detail what he needed to do while a weekly one would give him a view of how the week would be. In the end, he chose the daily one.

Happy with his purchase, Dean left the bookstore and decided to head back.

"Ambrose?"

Dean had just left the store when he found Seth outside walking with a few shopping bags that looked suspiciously like women's clothing brands. "You shop at Victoria's Secret, Rollins?" he asked.

Seth huffed. "These are for my girlfriend."

"Could have fooled me."

"Listen here, Ambrose. You're not fooling me with your goody two shoes image the way you're fooling Roman. I'm watching you."

"I know that. Everytime I turn around, you're always giving me the evil eye. And I'm not fooling anyone, Rollins. Maybe if you actually took the time to get to know me, you'd see I'm more than an ex-convict."

"You keep living in that fantasy where Roman loves you because he'll never love you. You're nothing like Xavier, Ambrose. He was a kind, smart and wonderful human being. You're just a nuisance to society. Give trouble to Roman and you'll have to go through me."

He glared at Dean before he stalked off towards the open spaced parking lot.

The auburn haired suddenly didn't feel like going out for dinner.

Especially after what Seth had been said to him… Dean didn't know if Rusev and Lana would accept him.

After all, he did not need another comparison to Roman's late boyfriend to think any lower of himself that he already had.

 _ **A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Lots of feels in it. Thank you for your kind words, the favorites and follows. Chapter 5 will be up soon! :-)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Dean was quiet while they were driving to the restaurant.

The song, One Sweet Day by Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men was playing on the radio. Roman loved the song; it always reminded him of Xavier.

 _Never had I imagined_

 _Living without your smile_

 _Feeling and knowing you hear me_

 _It keeps me alive_

 _Alive_

 _And I know you're shining down on me from heaven_

 _Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

 _And I know eventually we'll be together_

 _One sweet day_

 _Darling I never showed you_

 _Assumed you'd always be there_

 _I took your presence for granted_

 _But I always cared_

 _And I miss the love we shared_

Dean was squirming in his seat now.

"Ummm I can change the song if you want," he said.

"S okay," the auburn haired man mumbled.

"How did you spend your day? I'm sorry I didn't call you. I was so busy with work and a friend of Xavier and mine dropped by for lunch."

Silence.

Roman was starting to worry now. "Dean? Is something the matter?"

"No," he replied quietly.

This was so unlike him. Roman was starting to miss his cheekiness. "Dean-"

"I went to the bookstore and got a diary for work."

"You didn't have to. I could have bought you one and claimed it under the company's expense."

Silence.

 _Sorry I never told you_

 _All I wanted to say_

The song had ended. The DJ was announcing another song on the radio but Roman was not paying attention. He was more concerned about Dean.

Five minutes later, they reached Cosmo Bistro. Roman managed to find a good parking spot a good half a metre away from the restaurant. He reached for Dean's hand and held it before Dean pulled away. "We're not together, remember?" he reminded the former champion.

Right. Roman had forgotten about that.

Rusev and Lana were already sitting at their usual table by the window overlooking the lush lawn when they arrived. His Bulgarian friend beamed when he saw Roman and hugged him tight. "Haha you made it!" he cheered. He then shook hands with Dean enthusiastically. "Dean, I'm glad you came too." He turned to Lana, his beautiful blonde wife whose kindness exceeded her beauty. She had become close friends with the rest of their gang once Rusev and her became serious. "This is my wife, Lana. Lana, this is Dean, Roman's… personal assistant."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dean," she said, shaking his hand too. She hugged Roman. "You don't call often enough," she complained lightly.

Roman laughed. "I call Rusev almost every day."

Rusev, being his cheeky self, grinned. "Almost." The four sat down. "I got us our usual table. I'm so glad they said it was available."

"Well at the rate we came here, we might as well have lived here too."

"That's true!"

A waiter dressed in a bow tie came to hand them their menus.

Roman was mulling over his choices when his ears tuned in to the background music.

 _Love me tender,_

 _love me sweet,_

 _never let me go._

 _You have made my life complete,_

 _and I love you so._

 _Love me tender,_

 _love me true,_

 _all my dreams fulfilled._

 _For my darlin' I love you,_

 _and I always will._

He swallowed hard; it was Xavier's and his song.

This was harder than he had thought. He was sitting in a restaurant that they used to frequent with their song playing in the background and he was pretty sure he was going to order the same dish he usually had and shared with his late boyfriend.

But he was with Dean and Roman did not wish to alienate him. He was already upset about something that he refused to share about.

At the same time, he couldn't shake off this unexplainable guilt he was feeling of having someone else sitting in Xavier's usual place.

"I'm having my usual," Rusev announced, interrupting Roman's conflicting thoughts. "I've been wanting to eat Pulneni chushki."

"That's Bulgarian stuffed bell peppers," Roman explained to a puzzled Dean. "It's usually stuffed with minced beef and rice over here."

"Of course, my mama makes it better. You should try it, Dean."

Dean nodded. "Sure."

Rusev beamed. "Roman, your usual?"

"What's your usual?" the auburn haired man asked.

"Moussaka," Roman replied. "It's a potato based dish with ground beef. It's delicious. Yeah, I'll have that. And a side of order of the stuffed courgettes. The usual."

Lana ordered pilaf with mussels.

Usually the gang would order Muskat with their meals but out of respect for Dean's sobriety, Roman chose a bottled water instead. Rusev and Lana followed suit to Roman's surprise.

There was something wrong with the CD Player when the song was played again on loop.

" _I love this song," Xavier said as they relaxed in their dorm room with glasses of store bought wine, the college radio station switched on playing Love Me Tender. "It's simple but it's meaningful."_

" _You're such a sap," Roman teased. "Don't go crying again like you did last night at the cinema."_

" _I did not cry. A dust flew into my eye."_

" _You lie."_

" _No, you lie."_

" _No, you do."_

" _Okay fine I lied. But I'm not lying when I tell you that I love you."_

 _Roman pulled him close. "I love you too," he whispered before he claimed his lips._

His chest tightening, Roman excused himself to go the washroom. He found a cubicle and locked himself in.

Inside, he fought his tears, trying to remind himself desperately of his promise to Xavier.

* * *

Dean smiled at Rusev awkwardly when Roman left for the washroom. He didn't know what to say; he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. After his encounter with Seth, he spent the rest of his afternoon arguing with himself on whether he should even attend this dinner.

But he didn't want to let Roman down despite how down he was feeling.

"Give him some time," Rusev said gently. "He's probably overwhelmed. It's my fault. I shouldn't have brought him here. We used to come here every month on triple dates."

Against his better judgement, he asked, "How long did they date?"

"Since junior high. I think fourteen years. Yes. We were thirteen years old."

Fourteen years was a long time. How was he expecting someone to get over that in such a short amount of time? It was impossible. _He_ was hoping for the impossible.

"Roman was drawn to him the moment he saw him," Lana gushed. "At least that's what he told me the first time we met. But Xavier wouldn't look his way because they were so different. So Roman joined the school's gaming competitions. He beat Xavier in Half Life. That made Xavier curious and then he discovered it was Roman and then they hit it off."

"Sounds romantic," Dean forced himself to say.

He was right; there was no way he stood a chance with Roman… at least in the long run. It would take a special person to help him move on and Dean knew he was anything but that.

Roman returned and his eyes were red rimmed. Dean's heart went out to him. This was not an easy situation for either of them.

"Seth and Sasha are planning to go the Maldives in November," Rusev said. "And you know how she's on his back about it for months."

Dean was relieved when Roman laughed. "Yeah he told me. I'm surprised that she didn't go and buy the tickets herself and present it to him on the day of their flight."

"Where should we go this year?"

"We?" Dean asked.

Roman smiled. "Every year, our gang takes an annual vacation for five days," he explained. "Usually it's impromptu. Sort of like an adventure."

"That's right," Rusev affirmed. "I'm thinking next week if you're okay with it. I wonder how about San Diego? It's close by with beaches and small coffee shops."

It did sound nice. Dean had never been anywhere outside of Carlisle.

"It's the perfect romantic place."

Except Roman and him weren't a couple, the auburn haired man reminded himself. He hoped Roman had a great time; the man deserved a break.

"Next week is tomorrow," Roman said. "We gotta let Seth know too."

"I'm on it." Rusev immediately stood up and strode towards the restaurant's entrance. Lana excused herself to go the ladies.

"So you'll be away for five days?" Dean asked.

Roman shook his head. " _We'll_ be away for five days."

"I don't think I should go on this trip. It's a tradition and I'll just in the way."

"Of what?"

"Well, it's your group's thing and Xavier and you used to go-"

"Dean, we're dating. I want you there with me. The past two years I went alone. It'd be nice to have someone with me this time around."

"Are you sure?"

Roman reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Of course I'm sure. Have I given you any indication that I don't want you around? I'm asking this sincerely because I know I've been a bit distracted lately."

"No. It's just that I hope your friends will be okay-"

"I'm not here for anyone's approval, Dean except yours. I love my friends dearly but I like you a lot and I want this thing between us to work."

He sounded sincere and his words moved him, brightening his mood. "Okay."

Their orders were served by the time both Rusev and Lana returned. The Bulgarian man was in good spirits. "Sasha and him are okay with it. Tomorrow eight in the morning we leave. I'll book the tickets." He turned to Dean. "I hope you'll be joining us, Dean."

"He will," Roman replied.

"Excellent!" Rusev rubbed his hands. "Now let's eat!"

The rest of the meal went smoothly. Dean liked Rusev; liked that Lana and him made him feel welcomed and included him in their conversations. He felt himself relaxing half way through.

When it was ten minutes to closing, the two pairs parted ways promising to meet up the next day. In the car, Roman leaned over to kiss him before he turned on the ignition and started to drive.

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do that all night," the beautiful Samoan man said.

Dean smiled; he had no idea how much he had missed it.

* * *

"I used to think that chocolate ice cream was the best flavor," Roman said as he licked the plastic green spoon he had been eating in. "But I'm glad to be proven wrong; butterscotch tastes amazing."

Dean grinned. "Told you. Now give me back my spoon!"

The former champion laughed as he tried to hide it behind his back. He had a sudden craving for ice cream so Dean and him bought some back home from a local twenty four hour ice cream shop.

They were now sitting on the couch at home eating when Dean had asked him if he wanted to taste his flavor.

Dean tried to make a grab for it but Roman managed to keep it out of his reach before he placed his ice cream on the table, tackling the auburn haired man on his back. They were both still laughing.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

Roman pressed his lips against the pinned man and smiled when he was kissed back. He felt Dean moving restlessly when the kissing intensified. He liked kissing Dean. He could always feel his hesitance but just like their kisses on his birthday, his passionate nature would overcome his timidity and Roman craved that; craved his passion, his fiery nature that he could sense he kept hidden.

He wondered what it'd feel like to have Dean's thighs around him.

 _Stop it_ , he scolded himself. _You'll scare him away with your thoughts_.

Dean's arms were now wrapped around his neck, pulling Roman as close to him as possible. Again that thrill running down his spine. He was going to have to send his mother roses for her intuition about the man beneath him.

They broke their kiss.

"I'm pretty sure I tasted butterscotch on your lips," Dean said. "But that was to be expected. You know after you ate half of my ice cream."

Roman gave him another peck. "There. You can taste it once more."

"Once more? You mean that there's not going to be anymore after this?"

"We've got to sleep early. We have to leave by seven tomorrow."

"Right. I forgot about that."

"Come on." Roman got off the couch. "Let's hit the sack." He pulled Dean up to his feet.

"The ice cream has melted," Dean commented, pouting.

"I'll get you all the ice cream you want in San Diego."

"With whipped cream, sprinkles and maraschino cherry."

"Woah. I never promised toppings."

"But you know you'll give in to me."

He was happy to see him this relaxed. A far cry to how he was earlier that evening. "Yeah, I will."

* * *

As Dean settled comfortably in his bed, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to sleep with Roman. Especially after what he saw this afternoon.

That image would never leave his mind.

He tossed and turned, hoping to get some sleep. But his mind kept drifting to Roman in that white towel. He groaned and got up. This was ridiculous.

Maybe a glass of milk would help.

He opened the door and found Roman also walking out from his room.

"Dean?" He seemed surprised. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Me neither."

"I… uh… I'm going to go get a glass of milk."

Was it his imagination or was Roman getting closer to him? "Or we could go to sleep together."

He gulped. "W-W-What?"

"Yeah. We're going to have to share a bed tomorrow."

"We are?" He shook his head. "Roman, we're supposed to be keeping us a secret."

Dean wished he hadn't said anything because he saw disappointment flashed on Roman's face. "Oh."

"I only said we should keep it a secret because of the disapproval we're going to have to face."

"And I want no one else's approval but yours."

There he went again being a sweetheart. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay we can share a bed."

His smile had to be the most endearing one Dean had seen. "Great." He walked into Dean's room.

Dean looked at him puzzled when he walked in. "Ummm what are you doing?"

"We're going to bed."

"Together?"

"Yeah." He sat down on the bed with a devilish smile. "Practice makes perfect."

That was when Dean laughed as he closed the door shut before climbing into bed with him. "You better not snore," he teased lightly.

"I'm not sure. I've been told I do lightly."

"That's fine."

"Wow, thank you so much for your kind understanding. I mean I really appreciate it."

Dean kissed his nose. "You're welcome."

Roman kissed his back. "Good night."

"Good night."

They were still staring at each other. "Why aren't you asleep?" Roman asked.

"Why aren't you?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't know?" Dean yawned. "Okay now I'm sleepy."

He didn't know how but his eyes became heavier within minutes and soon he dozed off. In the middle of the night, he found Roman's right arm wrapped around his midsection.

The Samoan man was snoring lightly with a small smile on his face.

Dean turned around slowly to face him, careful not to wake him or move his arm from its position. He liked it there.

He slept with a smile on his face that night too.

 _ **A/N Awww… I humbly thank you all for your kind words, favorites and follows. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The trip will be in the next one. :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Six

" _You know what I love about us?" Xavier asked climbing into bed with him after his first sparring session with Coach Ron._

" _What?" Roman asked as he spread the comforter over them both._

" _You."_

" _And you know what I love about us?"_

" _What?"_

" _Me."_

" _Wow if that isn't narcissistic, I don't know what is."_

" _Don't people always say you have to love yourself before you love others or something? I'm just doing I've been told to do."_

" _Well now I'm telling you that it's the couch for you."_

 _Roman laughed and hugged him tight. "I'm kidding, baby. You know I love you."_

" _Mmm sure you do."_

" _I do love you."_

" _How much? Enough to let me win Call of Duty?"_

" _Ha! In your wildest dreams. You're going down again tomorrow. Just wait and see."_

 _His boyfriend grinned widely. "It was worth a shot."_

" _Baby?"_

" _Yeah, babe?"_

" _Do you know what I love about us?"_

" _What?"_

" _Us."_

 _They kissed tenderly, arms wrapped around each other. When they pulled apart, Xavier touched his face lightly. "I love you, Roman."_

"I love you too, Xavier."

Roman opened his eyes and realised he had been mumbling his reply.

That it wasn't Xavier he had his arm around but Dean.

Dean.

They were in the same bed. How had his arm even gone around him? He rolled to his right side, facing the window.

Some days, it was easy. Some days, like today was hard.

Days like these, he wanted to stay in and bury himself in bed, surrounded by memories of Xavier and him.

But they had a trip to get ready for.

He felt cool lips on his cheek, an arm draped across his stomach. "Good morning," Dean said, his voice gruff.

"Good morning," he greeted back, trying to keep his emotions in check.

But Dean had caught on. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's get ready."

"Uh... sure."

Roman got up and went to the bathroom to have a warm shower. On days like these, he also wished he could feel Xavier's arms around his waist from the back.

It was something he had done often.

Why? Why was it so hard to get over it even though he had met someone he really liked in what seemed forever?

But deep down, he knew the answer.

Because Xavier had been his first love and you never get over your first love.

He spent five more minutes enjoying the warm water before he went to brush his teeth.

He was letting his beard grow out. For some reason, seeing Dean with his full beard made him want to keep his thick.

He chose a black Under Armour tank top and track pants before grabbing his packed duffel bag.

Dean was already in the living room, dressed in a white wifebeater underneath his leather jacket and jeans.

He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Roman? Maybe we shouldn't get a king sized bed room but one with twin beds instead."

"But I thought you were okay with us being in the same bed."

"I am. But you're not."

"Dean-"

"You don't have to force yourself to do couple stuff yet, Roman. We can take it slow."

He hadn't realised he'd been doing that. "I didn't mean to make you feel-"

"I know. But after a fourteen year relationship, I expect it to be hard for you. I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes because you're worth it, Roman."

What had he done to deserve this man with a heart of gold?

Roman strode to him and claimed his lips in an all consuming kiss. Dean reciprocated almost immediately.

He wanted to call Rusev and say to hell with the trip and stay here all day kissing Dean but he was excited to show the auburn haired man about in San Diego, having been there once for a meet and greet.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

Dean smiled, his dimples showing. Roman melted on the inside. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He opened the door, allowing Dean to exit first.

Yeah he was definitely going to send his mum those roses.

* * *

Dean had heard him mumbling that he loved Xavier.

He had felt disappointed to hear that but he could not fault Roman. He was probably still grieving.

Obviously he would always love his late boyfriend. Obviously he would always miss him. And obviously he would always be in the Samoan man's heart.

Dean had no intention of replacing Xavier.

He just wanted to make Roman happy.

Seth's words echoed in his head, taunting him.

Roman may never love him but at least he liked him.

Dean knew it would only be a matter of time before he would fall for the former champion. He hoped his love would be enough for the both of them.

"Have you ever been anywhere outside Carlisle?" Roman asked, making a left turn onto the highway.

"No. I haven't been anywhere outside here," he admitted. "This is actually my first time."

"You'll love San Diego. I was only there once but it's a beautiful place."

"Don't forget my ice cream," he cheekily reminded him.

"I won't. Maybe I'll share with you."

"Oh no you don't. I'll share anything with you but not my ice cream."

Roman laughed. "Oh so it's like that?"

"It'll always be like that."

"Alright. That's cool. If that's your thing-"

"It is."

Roman was smiling broadly.

It was already the highlight of Dean's day so far.

As expected, Seth was not thrilled to see him when Roman and him arrived at the airport together.

But he kept quiet which made Dean relieved.

They walked to the boarding gates after clearing immigration and waited for their flight.

Roman was joking with Rusev while Seth's girlfriend, Sasha, a beautiful black-German mixed woman, who stood out because of her dark pink hair, was talking to Lana.

Seth was turning his head, probably to check the clock on the wall. His eyes met Dean's and he scowled.

Dean felt anger rising within him.

Seth was overprotective of Roman. Dean could understand that. But this uncalled dislike for him just because he did his time in prison was prejudice.

Since he was prejudiced, since he had already thought the worst about him, Dean ought to show him just how crazy he could be.

He was a lunatic who ran his own asylum.

But he didn't want to let Roman down. That was why he always held himself back.

He felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"They're calling for boarding now," Roman said.

Dean picked up his backpack and followed behind him as they walked towards the door.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

It took them exactly five hours and twelve minutes to reach San Diego.

Roman suggested the Hard Rock Hotel San Diego and the rest of the gang agreed. He wanted Dean to feel comfortable.

Dean looked like a rock star. He loved rock music. So why not book him a room at a rock and roll themed hotel?

He knew he had made the right decision when Dean was floored upon seeing the sight of the place.

He chose the Silver Suite which had windows from the floor to the ceiling with a view of San Diego Bay.

The room also had sleeping accommodations for two.

"This hotel looks fit for a rock star," Dean said excitedly when they entered the room.

That was what he hoped the auburn haired man would end up feeling at the end of the trip. "It does," he agreed.

"So what's on our agenda?"

"Well we're free and easy today. So I thought we could grab lunch and we can go to Balboa Park."

"What's that?"

"It's an urban cultural park with lots of museums, gardens and performance arts. You'll love it."

"Okay let's do it!"

It took him a while to realise that "it" meant their plans and not sex. _Get your head out of the gutter, Roman_ , he chastised himself.

They had lunch at Maryjane's Diner where they had Baja-style fish tacos and Virgin Mary, which Roman discovered that Dean loved.

As expected, the park was packed but not so bad that they couldn't explore at their own pace.

Dean and him strolled hand in hand going into random museums. He saw a shop that was printing t-shirts and asked Roman if they could go in.

Naturally he agreed and asked Dean if he had anything in mind he wanted to print. "Print as much as you want," he added to an astonished Dean.

So he chose to print slogans that had Roman's curiosity piqued.

The first one was black and he chose the words "Ambrose Asylum" to be printed on the front with the other words "Unhinged and on the Fringe" on the back.

The second one was also a black t-shirt. For this one, he chose an anarchy logo font for his initials "DA" which he requested to overlap one another and to place the words, "This Lunatic Runs the Asylum" on the back.

He seemed happy with his purchases. He must have wanted to do this for a long time.

What he most probably didn't know was that he was slowly peeling off a layer of himself for Roman to see… a side that as the former champion had guessed he was suppressing.

Most probably for the Samoan man's sake himself.

The shop owner told them that the t-shirts would be ready in four hours. Roman thought that was a fast service regardless so as he had promised Dean, he bought him ice cream at Hammond's Gourmet Ice Cream where he ordered Apple Caramel Pie, Butter Pecan and Salted Caramel… mixed together in the same bowl.

Roman watched him dig in the ice cream with a smile on his face. "Better watch it," he teased. "All of this will be going to your thighs and maybe your butt."

"That's okay," he replied. "I have a nice butt. S merely going to enhance it."

Roman coughed just as he had finished taking sips of his water.

Dean grinned cheekily at him.

There he was.

"I don't think so," Roman lied.

"Keep trying to convince yourself that," Dean said, his tongue sticking out a little after that.

This guy was trouble in a good way; Roman found himself wanting him even more. "I'll try," came his dry reply.

Dean laughed. Clearly he did not believe a word of it.

They collected his t-shirts. He tried them on and Roman could not stop thinking how hot he looked.

Not that he had just made this discovery today.

Dean _did_ have a nice butt and thighs.

And those baby blue eyes and dimples did not help Roman's cause.

He was so different from Xavier and that was what made him attractive to the grey eyed man.

There was only one Xavier Woods and only one Dean Ambrose. It was something his mind was slowly trying to adapt to.

His hormones didn't care.

His heart though was still torn between feeling guilty and wanting to move on romantically.

Everything he had been doing with the auburn haired man was based on his lust. It was new to him. With Xavier, he was driven by love.

He hoped that Dean wouldn't think any lesser of him or worse, feel any less about himself thinking Roman only wanted him for sex.

He didn't know if he would ever be ready to love anyone again but it would be nice to have Dean as a companion.

Except it would not be fair to the auburn haired man when there could be someone out there who could love him.

Roman felt exhausted just thinking about the whole thing.

"Are you ready to leave?" Dean asked.

He was wearing the first black t-shirt that showed his biceps.

Damn it.

"Ummm yeah," he stammered.

Dean gave him a puzzled look. Roman pretended not to notice.

* * *

When they reached the hotel room, Dean excused himself to head to his room first. It took all of Roman not to follow after him.

He waited for him in the living room.

 _Think about something else_ , he reprimanded himself.

"Hey, you want to explore the hotel?" Dean asked, coming into the living room.

"N-No," he stammered again, refusing to look at him.

He felt the auburn haired man sit down beside him. "Roman, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Why d-do you ask?"

"Because you're not looking at me."

"I'm going to call it an early night." He got up. "Good night."

He was only a few steps away from the living room when Dean called him, "Roman?"

He stopped in mid pace.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

"No, Dean."

"Then will you please turn around and look at me?"

He sighed and turned around slowly. He concentrated on the floor. How could he explain this without embarrassing himself?

"You're still not looking at me," Dean said.

Roman forced himself to look at him. "Yes?"

"What's the matter, Roman? And don't tell me it's nothing. Is it me?"

"Yes."

"Well since it is about me, if you don't tell me what's wrong, how am I supposed to fix it?"

"You want to fix it?" Maybe just telling him would work. After all, it worked on his birthday to get that kiss he had been wanting.

"Well, yeah."

"I want to have sex with you."

Dean stared at him wordlessly.

Maybe it was a mistake to tell him. "Dean?"

"What did you say?"

"I want to have sex with you."

"Roman, sex complicates things."

"Not if we lust one another."

Dean shook his head. "Sorry, Roman. I can't."

"But, Dean-"

"I can't."

Maybe he wasn't attracted to him. The thought made Roman down. "Yeah okay. Ummm I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

Was that pity he saw on Dean's face? He needed to sleep it off. Clearly Dean didn't want him that way.

He quickly walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

He couldn't fault Dean for turning him down. What kind of person asks for sex?

An overwhelming feeling of loneliness overcame him then as he hugged a pillow tight.

He missed Xavier. He wished he was still here.

Switching on his cellphone he saw the picture of them at the famous Bondi beach as his wallpaper. "Why did you have to go so early and leave me here alone?" he whispered, voice broken. "I'd do anything to have you here with me. Anything."

He opened his duffel bag, trying to find lavender roll on - something Xavier used to insist they both carry around - but he could not seem to see it.

He unzipped every part of the duffel bag and found an envelope in the inner compartment.

How did this get in here?

Seeing his name written on it in Xavier's handwriting shook him. He tore it open and found a small paper.

 _ **Ha! You finally went on vacation again.**_

 _ **And this time, I'm glad it's with someone. How did I know? You have your quirks, babe.**_

 _ **You always reach for your Nike duffel when you're travelling alone. You only reach for this one when you're travelling with someone.**_

 _ **What's he like? I bet he's a great guy. I'm sure I would have liked him too.**_

 _ **You may face some setbacks and think of me during those times but know that misunderstandings are only temporary.**_

 _ **Never go to bed angry, disappointed or upset with one another. Be good to one another.**_

 _ **In the end, you'll see that you both need one another.**_

 _ **I'm so happy for you, Roman. You have no idea.**_

 _ **X**_

* * *

Outside the hall, Dean ran a hand through his hair, sighing sadly.

He started pacing, thoughts running through his head.

It hurt to turn Roman down. It hurt even more to see the pained look on his face.

But he had to be firm. Sex _would_ complicate things. This was new for Roman. He didn't do sex; he made love.

Dean refused to take advantage of him in his vulnerable state. _You should have explained it to him_ , he scolded himself.

Maybe he should have told him that he wanted him too. He should have told him that he fantasised their first time together a lot as well.

Instead of making Roman think he didn't want him at all.

He knocked on his bedroom door.

Silence.

"Roman, please open the door," he pleaded. "Let me explain."

Still the Samoan man didn't say a word.

Dean was not deterred. "I do want you, Roman. You have no idea how much. It's just that you said it yourself that you're not sure how to sleep with someone without loving them. It's new for you. You'll end up feeling hurt. I refuse to take advantage of you."

Still not a word.

Dean slowly opened the door and walked towards Roman's bed. He found Roman asleep with a picture of who he guessed was Xavier and him.

He placed the comforter over Roman, careful not to block the picture.

Then he left the room quietly.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of thunder and heavy rain.

Dean.

He had to see him.

Roman got out of bed and strode from his room to Dean's and entered it.

He found the auburn haired man rolling about restlessly in bed. He laid down beside him and placed his right arm around his waist, their faces inches away.

Dean woke up with a start. "Roman?"

"I'm sorry, Dean," he apologised. "I shouldn't have thrown you a question like that, putting you in an awkward position. It wasn't my intention. It's just that I'm attracted to you. It's never been this way for me before so I asked. It won't happen again."

Dean smiled. "You have no idea how much I want you, Roman. But you told me that you weren't sure how to have sex without being in love. I don't want to take advantage of you while you're still vulnerable. I hope that when we do sleep together for the first time, we're both in a stable state of mind. You understand where I'm coming from, don't you? I mean I want the same thing as you; I want us to work out."

"I understand."

Dean smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

* * *

They ordered room service for breakfast.

Dean had waffles with fresh milk while Roman indulged in pancakes with turkey bacon and scrambled eggs.

The gang would only meet for dinner in the evening so Roman said he'd bring him to the San Diego Zoo.

He promised that he'd enjoy the experience.

And Dean had.

The zoo was clean and organised. Dean liked the giant pandas the best which had Roman teasing him that he was a big softy.

The former champion did promise him however to adopt the Giant Panda in the blue eyed man's name after seeing how taken he was with it. Dean later found out that participating in the adoption program supported the zoo's worldwide conservation efforts.

Roman also bought him a Panda Walking t-shirt and Gold Lion Hot and Cold tumbler. Dean made a face and said he hated lions.

"You're ly-ion," came Roman's reply.

He burst out laughing. "That's corny, Roman."

They decided to have lunch at Treetops Cafe where Dean ordered the chicken parmesan which was served with spaghetti.

Roman had the meatball sandwich. "Still doesn't beat Subway," he declared.

Dean twirled his spaghetti around his fork. "How would you know?"

"I had it for lunch last Sunday."

"What? You told me you always ordered the classic tuna."

"I wanted to try something different."

Dean smiled. Roman was moving on slowly in his own way.

"Still doesn't beat Luigi's though," the Samoan man added.

This time Dean laughed.

The two young ladies sitting at the table next to theirs got up and cleared their trays.

An elderly black couple sat down next.

Roman was sipping his water when his eyes widened at the sight of them. "Mum? Dad?"

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows. I'm humbled :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Roman!"

He stared at the couple in front of him in disbelief.

Xavier's parents were here.

In San Diego Zoo of all places.

Roman had kept in touch with them, mostly because they were the closest people, the last branch he had of Xavier.

But they always treated him like a member of their family. Anniversaries, birthdays, Christmas Eves, their annual family vacations, weddings and the random family barbecues… he had done it all with them.

"It's nice running into you here," Mrs Woods said.

"Yeah, the guys and I are here for our annual vacation," he explained.

"Oh yes. How are you, dear?"

"I'm doing okay."

"We bought an RV so we're driving around."

Roman grinned. "So you finally did it."

Mr Woods laughed, jovial. "Yes we did."

"We were about to drive to Carlisle back before continuing our trip," Mrs Woods added. "We were hoping to pass you gifts because we weren't sure if we'd back in time for your birthday or even Christmas."

"My birthday was last week," the Samoan man replied.

"I swear I'm getting old."

"That's exactly what E said!"

"Of course he'd say that. He stares at the computer all day..."

Roman could see Dean starting to be fidgety as Mrs Woods continued to run on about E's job.

Dean!

How did he even forget about him?

"This is Dean Ambrose," Roman introduced once Mrs Woods stopped complaining. "My friend. Dean, Mr and Mrs Woods."

Dean smiled at both of them. "Hi."

Mrs Woods smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

Mr Woods merely made a quick salute.

"Let me get your gifts. I won't be too long."

Roman turned to Mr Woods. "You guys shouldn't have."

"We only bought you two. The other three are from Xavier."

His heart dropped to his feet. Would the surprises never stop?

"You're to open one for your birthday and the other two are for Christmas."

Dean excused himself to go to the washroom. Roman bit his lip. He needed to explain himself to the auburn haired man later.

"He's not a friend, is he?" Mr Woods asked.

"No. We're dating."

"He looks like a nice guy."

"He's got a heart of gold. And I really like him but…"

"But?"

"I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but Xavier. I thought it'd be easy - after all it's been three years - but it's unbelievably hard. I feel guilty; guilty that I'm attracted to someone else."

Mr Woods nodded slowly. "It's normal to feel that way. You know, it was what he wanted for you… to move on and find love again."

"But I don't think I can."

"It's too early to tell, Roman. Time heals all wounds."

Dean returned shortly after.

A moment later, Mrs Woods handed him a paper bag. "These are the last of his gifts," she said. "Three presents for birthdays, two for Christmas. That's what he told me. The blue one is your birthday gift. Don't open the other gifts till Christmas."

Roman nodded. "I won't."

"Did you receive the other two?"

Roman held up his arm where the watch was wrapped around his left wrist. "The French Press coffee machine I left at work."

"Let's hope you make better coffee than him."

He couldn't help but laugh. Mrs Woods complained too about Xavier's coffee. "I'll try." _And I'll tell you about how much better it is when we see one another again, baby_ , he silently promised Xavier.

He could almost imagine his late boyfriend rolling his eyes. He always did that when Roman told him he could make a far more delicious one.

" _So why don't you?" Xavier countered as he washed the Dunkin Donuts mug._

 _Roman pouted as he leaned at the counter beside him. "Because it takes forever to grind the beans."_

" _It takes between six and eight minutes."_

" _Also I need my hands for something else."_

" _To do what?"_

 _Roman lifted him in his arms bridal style. "To do this."_

 _Xavier laughed. "Roman! What are you doing?"_

" _Throwing you in the pool."_

" _What?! Roman, don't you dare! This is a new chibi Iron Man t-shirt I'm wearing. Put me down!"_

" _Not until you admit that I make better coffee than you."_

" _You haven't touched that machine before, Roman!"_

"At least it can't get as bad as his," Roman joked, smiling at the thought of that memory.

Satisfied, Mrs Woods hugged him tight. "Take care of yourself. We'll call you once we return to Carlisle."

"Drive safe."

"We will."

He hugged Mr Woods who gave Dean a hug too. "Take care of one another," Roman heard him whispering to the blue eyed man. "He really likes you."

And Dean smiled, his dimples on display. "I really like him too."

He felt an unexpected jump in his heart hearing that. Mr Woods smiled and asked his wife for something but Roman was not paying attention as he placed the bag on the wooden stool and excused himself to get Dean a small cup of Dreyer's Caramel Delight.

He exchanged goodbyes once more with Xavier's parents before they left.

Dean was giddy with delight when Roman handed him the ice cream. "This is one of my favorite flavors," he gushed as he wasted no time in digging in.

"I sort of guessed that," Roman mused.

He waited patiently, sipping his water while Dean ate his dairy treat and they chatted about Xavier's family.

When they reached the hotel, it was three in the afternoon; both men then went to their respective room to rest.

* * *

Inside his room, Dean took out two white envelopes which Mrs Woods had passed to him while Roman was buying the ice cream. One of them was marked with "For Times of Trouble".

He tore open the unmarked one and took out a letter.

 _ **If you're reading this, it means my parents are convinced you're the love of Roman's life.**_

 _ **That's the way it should be; he should not be pining for me though knowing him, he probably is. Give him some time.**_

 _ **I probably have no business writing to you because we've never met before. But we have indirectly through Roman.**_

 _ **He may be a bit withdrawn at times and knowing him, he'd try and convince you that he's alright. But take it from me, he's not. He's always worrying about people but never himself. It may be challenging at times but I promise you he's worth it.**_

 _ **He's kind, generous and loving. Be gentle with him; he's actually a huge carebear.**_

 _ **I'm happy that you're now in his life. I'm sure I would have liked you.**_

 _ **I wish you both nothing but a life of happiness; you have my blessings. I'm rooting for you guys from up there!**_

 _ **X**_

 _ **P.S You may want to keep this to yourself ;-)**_

Dean smiled at the letter. Xavier was something else; he was so worried about Roman till his last breath. He obviously knew Roman inside out hence this letter.

Knowing he had the man's blessings was the icing on the cake for him.

"You don't have to worry," he said softly. "I'm not planning on leaving him anytime soon."

* * *

" _A life without you scares me," Roman said softly the night he had returned home after his early retirement press conference as they snuggled in bed under their comforter. "I don't want to imagine what it'd be like to live without you."_

 _Xavier pressed a kiss to the side of his forehead. "But it will happen. We can't escape that."_

" _But if we can together?"_

" _No, we can't. I'll be gone and... " Xavier's eyes widened. "Roman, you better not be saying what I think you're saying." He kissed his forehead. "Don't think like that. You're stronger than that."_

" _But I'm not strong without you by my side."_

" _Yes you are. I have complete faith you'll do well. I know you will. I may not be there with you physically but I'll be right here." He pointed at Roman's heart position. "And I'll be right there cheering you on when you cross milestones and create new paths. I'll always love you, Roman."_

"I'll always love you, Xavier."

He put down the Goals Journal his late boyfriend had bought him for his birthday; his final gift to him for this milestone in his life.

But what kind of a milestone was this? He'd always imagine he'd be celebrating his thirtieth birthday with Xavier in Tokyo, checking into those hotels operated by robots. It was what they had actually planned.

Then life threw him a curveball and now he had to start back from scratch. Three years had passed and he was still unable to move on from him completely.

He wouldn't be surprised - wouldn't blame him either - if Dean decided he had enough of waiting for him to get himself together; Roman wasn't sure if he ever would.

Overwhelmed by his thoughts, he grabbed his Under Armour hoodie and left the hotel room.

* * *

Dean heard the front door opened and closed as he was about to take off his t-shirt. Had Roman left to go somewhere? Why hadn't he let him know?

He walked out of his room and found Roman's door had been wide open. There was torn blue wrapping paper which meant he had opened Xavier's gift. Beside it, he found a Goals Journal.

Something just didn't sit right with him about Roman leaving the hotel room.

The auburn haired man tried to look for clues around the room. He found a visitors map where Roman and circled three places and struck off two: Balboa Park and San Diego Zoo. The third one, unmarked, was a place called Sunset Cliffs Natural Park.

It was worth a shot.

He took some money that he had left and his hotel key card before he left the room, heading to the lobby to take a taxi there.

Dean could not ignore the pounding in his heart as the taxi was headed towards the destination. He hoped Roman was okay; he'd never forgive himself if anything happened to him.

He paid the driver and got out of the taxi, his baby blue eyes scanning for any sign of a beautiful six feet three Samoan man. All he saw was the scenic coastlines and a lone figure with head bent down sitting at a bench at the far end.

It had to be him.

He strode to him slowly and only quickened his pace when he was nearing.

Roman looked so sad that it tore Dean's heart. "Roman."

The Samoan man looked at him in surprise. "Dean. What are you doing here? How'd you even know I'd be here?"

"Lucky guess." He sat down beside him. "I was so worried that you left without saying a word. Don't ever do that to me again, Roman."

"I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep."

"Even if I was, I'd appreciate if you write me a note. I care about you, Roman. You know you can come to me for anything."

"It's so hard, Dean. I can't move on from him. The memories are always there. I want to go forward with you but I'm doing it at a snail's pace or probably worse that I won't be surprised if you up and left."

"I'm not going to do that, Roman. I told you that I would wait for you no matter how long it takes and I meant it."

"But why, Dean?"

"Because I love you."

He hadn't meant for it to come out this soon but it had and he was okay with it. Seemed like it was a good time to say it. Roman was looking at him in surprise.

"You don't have to feel bad or reciprocate it, Roman. Understand that I'm here to stay and I'm not leaving you. I'm not trying to replace Xavier either. I know he'll always have a place in your heart and that's the way it should be. I just want you to be happy."

"You love me?"

"I do. And there's nothing you can do to change it either," he said, adding in the last sentence to tease him.

"I'm humbled that you feel that way about me."

Dean found Roman pulling him in for a kiss; he sank into it. It was slow and tender and it warmed his heart. He pulled away from Roman's lips and kissed his forehead. They spent some time admiring the waves crashing into the cliffs.

At about five, Roman called a taxi and they headed back to the hotel.

They napped together in Dean's bed where he found Roman draping an arm protectively around his waist when he briefly woke up. The former champion was sleeping with a smile on his face.

Dean was pretty sure he himself was doing the same thing too.

* * *

Dinner was at Nobu, a famous Japanese restaurant.

Roman loved sushi but Dean seemed like he was forcing himself to eat it. Rusev too; he only came because of Lana.

Seth was open to any cuisine. But he was too busy ogling at Sasha to concentrate on his meal.

Roman wondered if he'd ever look at Dean that way. Not one filled with lust but love.

Love.

Dean loved him. Roman could not believe that such an exquisite miracle could happen to him again.

"How can you like stuff like this?" Dean asked, putting down his chopsticks. "It tastes disgusting."

Roman laughed, drawing curious looks from his friends. He couldn't blame them; he hardly laughed like that. "Practice makes perfect, Dean," he said softly.

"Not when it comes to things like these."

Rusev coughed. "Dean's right. This tastes disgusting. I'm going to buy something from 7 Eleven."

Lana rolled her eyes.

"Roman, follow me?"

Roman gave him a look. "Fine. Enjoy your meal, Dean. I'll grab you a hotdog or something."

He squeezed Dean's right shoulder before leaving the restaurant with his Bulgarian friend who promised he'd be back and asked Seth to entertain the rest of the gang.

"So any progress between Dean and you?" Rusev asked as they walked across the lobby.

Roman shook his head. Dean still hadn't given him the green light to talk about them yet.

"I'm sorry, Roman," his friend said. "These things take time, I guess."

"I don't think I'll ever be the same again."

"You're allowed to be this way, Roman. And you're right. You'll never be the same; you went through a really hard time, the hardest thing you probably went through. And you came out stronger. There's no timeline on how fast you'll heal. When you're ready, then make your move. In the meantime, don't pressure yourself, okay? I know Seth can be a pain on you about moving on. I'll talk to him. You'll find the peace again. Let things be."

His friend's words blanketed him with comfort and warmth. Roman hugged Rusev in the middle of the lobby of the Hard Rock Hotel San Diego.

"I still have hope for Dean and you," Rusev added.

For the first time since Xavier's passing, Roman felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. "Me too."

* * *

Dean felt cold so he decided to step outside the restaurant for a bit.

He should have brought his leather jacket along instead of just wearing his "Unhinged and on the Fringe" t-shirt.

It felt good to tell Roman his feelings. It was also easy to fall for him because what was there not to like about him?

"Still don't learn, do you, Ambrose?"

Dean glared at Seth when he turned around. "I'm quite stubborn, Seth. That's something you'll discover soon."

The two toned haired man returned Dean's glare. "No one likes you, Ambrose."

"Roman does. We're dating."

"You're lying."

"Ask him if you don't believe me."

Seth smirked. "It won't last. You think he'll give his heart away so easily? Xavier was his first love. No one gets over that. Good luck being in a one sided affair though. Everyone knows those never last."

Dean clenched his fists.

"You want to hit me?" Seth mocked him.

"You are scum, Seth Rollins."

"And you're trash." He gave Dean a look over and walked into the restaurant.

Dean had never wanted to punch someone so much in his life. Maybe he should leave. He was exhausted and wanted to go back to Carlisle.

"Dean?" Roman said as he approached him, a huge smile on his face. "I hope you like black pepper. And I know what I want to do tomorrow."

Dean's bad mood vanished. The look on Roman's face melted his heart. "What?"

"I want to take you out on a date."

 _ **A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows. Next up will be their first date.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked quietly the next morning as Roman and him got into the Jaguar he had rented for the day.

"Absolutely," Roman replied. He wondered what was up with the auburn haired man.

Roman switched on the radio while he made a left turn towards the long expressway leading to the beach. The sound of Metallica were playing on the air.

 _The window burns to light the way back home_

 _A light that warms no matter where they've gone._

 _They're off to find the hero of the day_

 _But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way?_

 _Still the window burns, time so slowly turns_

 _Someone there is sighing_

 _Keepers of the flames_

 _Do you feel your names?_

 _Do you hear your babies crying?_

 _Mama they try and break me_

 _Still they try and break me_

"I always loved this song," Dean said quietly.

Roman did a quick glance at him; he was staring out the window. "What's the meaning of the song?"

"Lyrics mean a lot of different things to different people. To me it's about searching for a hero but not being able to find one."

"Is the hero a famous person?"

"A hero can be anyone, Roman."

Roman smiled. "Then you're my hero, Dean."

Dean looked at him in surprise.

"You're saving me. You just don't know it."

They reached a carnival by the beach with a Ferris wheel, game stalls, food stalls and more.

He held Dean's hand and they walked around, looking for a stall to play. Dean wanted to try the ring stall.

"Watch me win you a giant teddy bear," he boasted, flashing a cheeky smile to Roman.

Roman watched him with a smile, arms crossed.

To his surprise, Dean managed to land the hoop through the cone on his second try. The stall owner gave him a giant stuffed brown bear.

Dean handed it to him. "For you."

And Roman kissed him in the middle of the carnival. It felt good especially when Dean's arms went around his neck.

They then walked around some more before their stomachs grumbled. He bought Dean ice cream and caramel apple while he had some funnel cake.

"They have a roller coaster!" Dean thrilled.

Roman gulped. "Ummm Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never been on a roller coaster before."

Dean burst out laughing. "How is it possible that you've never been on a roller coaster before?"

"Probably the same way how you ended up doing it in the dumpster," Roman guessed dryly.

"So you couldn't find a cubicle too?"

He was grinning unabashed at Roman. There was something about Dean that made him want to smile all the time.

"No," Roman replied. "But I can get you a cubicle now. Well sort of."

"Where?" Dean wanted to know.

"The Ferris wheel."

"Bring it on, Romeo."

The queue for the Ferris wheel was not long and they soon found themselves in a cabin. Roman held Dean's left hand, their fingers intertwined while the wheel spun slowly. "The city looks amazing from up here," Dean said. "Of course it'd look even more amazing from a roller coaster."

"But I wouldn't be able to do this on a roller coaster," Roman replied as he leaned in to kiss him. Dean smiled against his lips. Well. There. He obviously couldn't complain after that.

"You're right," Dean agreed. "This is way better."

Roman was disappointed when the ride ended but he reminded himself he had an entire day planned for them both.

"So where to next?" Dean asked.

"We're going for a boat ride," Roman said as they got into the car. He placed the stuffed bear at the backseat.

"Are you going to name it?" Dean asked as he started to drive onto the main road.

"People name stuffed bears?"

"Oh yeah."

"What?" the former champion laughed. "Okay. You name it."

"You asked for it. Grizzlee."

"That's it?"

"Surely a towering figure like you doesn't want something like Baby Bear or Fuzzy Wuzzy. Those sound like endearments you use for your partner."

Roman wondered what would suit Dean. Definitely not Fuzzy Wuzzy. Baby Bear though… Baby would only remind him of Xavier and while Roman knew he would always love him, he did not want to unconsciously make comparisons between Dean and him.

Dean was his own person.

Baby.

Baby Bear.

Baby Man. No, that was horrible.

Baby Boy.

Yes; Roman loved it.

Baby Boy.

"You're right," he agreed. "Grizzlee sounds better."

"Thank you."

Roman switched on the radio for Dean who upon hearing the song the DJ announced as Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses started to headbang and air guitar in the car. It was nice to see him relaxed; it was starting to rub slowly on Roman.

Dean had the aura of a carefree and wild nature.

Halfway through, he started warbling to the song.

 _I've got eyes of the bluest skies_

 _As if they thought of rain_

 _You'd hate to look into these eyes_

 _And see an ounce of pain_

 _My hair reminds you of a warm safe place_

 _Where as a child you'd hide_

 _And pray for the thunder and the rain_

 _To quietly pass you by_

Roman laughed. "Did you just paraphrase that song about yourself?"

"True story," Dean declared. "I _do_ have eyes of the bluest skies."

"What a humble guy you are."

"I know."

They reached Lake Murray where Roman was delighted that there was plenty of free parking. He rented a paddle boat for the two of them.

"Do you think that a shark will attack our boat?" Dean asked.

"This isn't Jaws, Dean. And it's a lake," Roman pointed out.

"The way the world is changing, I'm not taking any chances."

They spotted ducks, geese and rabbits as Roman rowed the boat. Some people were feeding the ducks and a few people were fishing near the area too. There were a host of bikers, runners, strollers with dogs… it was a truly beautiful place.

"This boat ride reminds me of a scene from The Little Mermaid," Dean suddenly said. "I think that the crab sang a song about kissing the girl."

Roman grinned. "I never would have pegged you as the sort to watch a cartoon like that."

"I kind of had to when I babysat my niece to make a couple of bucks from my aunt."

"Mmmm…"

"Anyways, aren't you going to kiss the boy?"

The moment he brought it up, Roman guessed it was what he wanted. "If I must," he replied with a grin before meeting Dean's lips halfway.

"I like this date already," Dean announced when Roman continued rowing.

So did Roman.

And they were only halfway through.

* * *

Dean was having the time of his life.

Roman had outdone himself with this date. He stared out at the other couples on paddle boats similar like theirs, gazing at each other like they were the only pair of lovers in the world. He wondered if Roman would ever look at him like that.

He felt a pang in his heart. Probably not if what Seth had said was true.

He snuck a gaze at the Samoan beauty whose arms were flexed as he paddled. The sight of that alone made Dean want to pounce on him and demand he take him there and then.

He wondered if the man was aware of his effect on others. He seemed to be unconscious of it.

When the ride was over, they took a stroll. There was a concession stand selling ice cream where Roman stopped to buy him a chocolate flavored one.

"You're spoiling me with all the ice cream you're buying," he said, licking the soft serve.

Roman was gulping and Dean couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Maybe he too had an effect on the gorgeous grey eyed man. "Well," Roman replied, his voice shifting from cracked to normal. "I did say I was going to buy you all the ice cream you want while we're here."

He feigned a gasp. "You mean it stops when we're in Carlisle?"

"You're going on a diet back home."

"Ha! Good luck getting me to do that."

Roman brought him for lunch to a place called Johnny B's Burgers, Brew & Spirits where they had cheeseburger and fries and shared jalapeno mozzarella sticks. He even ordered for Dean an ice cream sandwich but the auburn haired man was not going to complain; he loved ice cream. It was how he got over his alcohol cravings.

"Can we go to the beach?" Dean asked once he was done with lunch.

"Sure," Roman agreed.

The Samoan man drove to what the map on his cellphone showed was north of Black's Beach. By the time they arrived, the skies were dark with looming threats of rain.

"Wow," Dean marvelled at the sight in front of him.

The beach was empty because Roman had driven to the far end. Dean loved the sights of waves rolling into shores; it gave him a sense of peace.

"Do you want to look at the waves up close?" Roman asked. "We can always make a break for it when it starts to drizzle."

"Okay," Dean agreed.

They walked slowly towards the shoreline where Dean ran, pulling a laughing Roman along to dip their toes in the water.

"Gosh," the grey eyed beauty breathed. "I haven't had so much fun as I have these past three days with you. Thank you, Dean."

Dean bit his lip. Maybe he needed a cold shower because the sight of Roman with the wind blowing his hair and his grey eyes alight despite the grey skies were getting to him and he did not wished to hurt either of them and yet…

He was a drowning man.

* * *

Roman was taken aback by Dean's sudden silence. He looked like he was battling an internal war with himself.

"Roman," he said.

"Yeah?" Maybe he'd tell what was on his mind.

"Roman, I…"

Roman stared at him for a bit. "Dean, what's wrong?"

"I want you, Roman. I know it sounds horrible after what we just promised one another but I-"

"You have no idea how much I thought about taking you in my arms and being deep inside you."

"But you don't know how to have sex with anyone without loving them."

"Well, there's something about you that makes me feel new things and I like it a lot. And you know what else? I think you feel the same way too."

"I do."

"Then what's stopping you?"

He surged forward then, his lips covering over Dean's gently, arms holding the auburn haired man tight as their kissing went from slow to somewhat passionate. Roman heard Dean grunting when his kisses went to his neck before claiming his lips again.

It wasn't exactly how he pictured their first time to be - he had always thought it'd be at home - but he could not deny the thrill that it brought him. Dean made him want to explore new options in life.

They were at the far end of the beach where not a soul was in sight.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No," Dean replied softly.

He gently lowered Dean to the sand and resumed kissing him.

Roman tugged his lower lip a bit before he thrusted his tongue within and when Dean swirled his tongue against his, he almost lost his patience and wanted to tug Dean's jeans down and take him there and then.

He felt Dean pulling his body as close as two people could get.

It didn't take long before they discarded their clothes, so eager both were to consummate. Dean had the right amount of muscles and fat on him; he looked beautiful to Roman naked.

"Bite me, Roman," Dean whispered.

"Where?" he asked.

"My neck."

He lowered his lips to a spot below his chin and gently sank his teeth on the auburn haired man's skin. Dean hissed and gripped his arms tight. Roman sucked on the spot gently before kissing him.

"Oh no," he said. "I forgot lube and condoms.."

"I have lubricated condoms in my wallet."

Roman grabbed Dean's jeans and removed the wallet and handed it to Dean who took out a packet and ripped it open. The Samoan man then rolled the condom on before giving Dean a hard kiss.

He missed this feeling of being eager; he was feeling a lot of things he hadn't felt in over three years including a sense of bittersweet melancholy.

Dean was wrong; Roman knew he would not regret this. Just like the first time they kissed, he knew he'd want to do it again and again.

He slowly thrusted into the blue eyed man beneath him, watching his facial expressions. Dean was biting his lips, eyes closed and cheeks flushed.

Roman stilled just to admire the sight in front of him. Dean's eyes flew open and stared at him. "Don't stop, Roman."

It was all the encouragement he needed as he rocked his body against Dean's.

The feeling was overwhelming - after all he hadn't had sex in over three years - but it made him feel alive. With Dean, he was living instead of hiding.

It didn't take long before Dean came, spilling in between their bellies. Roman allowed himself to let go as well, emptying his contents into the condom.

He pushed Dean's fringe and kissed his forehead. "Hi," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Hi," Dean replied, panting.

"I think we're going to be doing this a lot. I need lots of practice."

Dean's throaty laugh was drowned out by the waves crashing but Roman didn't mind; he was the only one who had heard it and it made him giddy with happiness.

They put on their clothes, stealing kisses in between before heading back to the car. Roman drove while Dean slept.

It had been a long day well spent.

* * *

Roman and him had agreed to sleep in separate rooms.

Dean reflected on his day as he snuggled beneath the blanket. He had enjoyed himself today from start to finish. He could feel the change in Roman today, that he was slowly letting him in. Maybe Seth was wrong; maybe it would last.

A part of him cautioned himself to not be too optimistic; that this could all change in a heartbeat. But he refused to allow himself to be pessimistic either. He had felt it in the way Roman touched him, in the way Roman kissed him.

When they had reached back, the Samoan beauty was affectionate with him. They had ordered room service for dinner and watched TV together while enjoying their meals.

Roman had to be stopped by him when he continuously pecked at his lips when they had to turn in for the night.

No.

Things were slowly changing and Dean was grateful to whatever that helped steered Roman to find the peace train.

* * *

Roman found himself relaxed as he laid down on the bed.

That sex with Dean on the beach was amazing. It was nice to give into lust, he decided. He was lucky to have met Dean, to have him in his life this way.

He had a heart of gold, was selfless and he never ceased to make Roman smile with his cheeky nature.

Bless his mother for her good judge of character.

He had never been this attracted to a person. None of the guys Seth had tried to set him up with had him spending the night thinking about them.

In fact, Roman had never given them a second thought.

With Dean - despite all the times he had longed for Xavier - a part of him still wanted to be with him by his side.

It was crazy.

Roman didn't understand it and decided to take Rusev's advice to let things be.

He was about to sleep when his cellphone rang. Seth's name was on the display. "Seth?" he answered.

"Roman," his best friend slurred.

"Seth, are you okay?"

A hiccup escaped. "Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"At the *hic* rooftop bar."

"Alright, stay there. I'll come get you."

"Okay?" It sounded like a question.

"Stay there." Roman hung up the phone before throwing on his Under Armour t-shirt and track pants.

He opened the door and headed for Dean's room first. He knocked once before opening it. Gently tapping on his shoulder, his blue eyes opened slowly. "Roman?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Dean, I'm heading to the rooftop bar. Seth's drunk."

Dean frowned. "What the heck?"

"I have no idea why. I hope he didn't get into another argument with Sasha. I'll be back soon, okay? I'm going to drop him off at his room first."

He kissed Dean's parted lips before he got up. Just as he was headed for the door, Dean called out to him. "Roman, wait! There's something I haven't told you."

 _ **A/N And I'll just leave this here. Thank you for the kind words, favorites and follows. I can't express my thankfulness. Really. I'm humbled. The next chapter is going to quite the confrontation**_.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

"Tell me what?"

Dean swallowed hard as Roman strode back towards him. "He knows about us," he admitted. "I told him."

"You did?" Roman seemed happy with that. "Wow. Thanks, Dean. Can I let the rest know too?"

"Well, yeah I mean… why not?"

Coward.

Dean had to bite his tongue from telling Roman about his encounter with Seth. He did not want the two friends to be at odds.

"I can't believe it," Roman was gushing. "You actually told someone about us. And Seth, of all people."

"What do you mean of all people?"

"He's not exactly our biggest fan."

"You mean you told him too?"

"No but he noticed that I couldn't seem to stop looking at you."

Dean bit his lip. "When was this?"

"On my birthday," Roman confessed, sitting down beside him on the edge of the mattress.

"Oh."

Roman was grinning before he started singing softly:

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off you_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch_

 _I wanna hold you so much_

Despite himself, Dean burst out laughing. "You're such a dork, Roman."

And the former champion kissed him on his lips. "But I'm your dork. Okay I have to go now. I'll try not to wake you up again."

As Roman left the room, it dawned on Dean what he had said: Roman was his… his dork. Dean could not stop smiling after that.

* * *

FLOAT was the hotel's rooftop bar that overlooked Gaslamp Quarter.

Roman zig zagged his way through the crowd, his grey eyes scanning for Seth.

On his way up, he had called Rusev and informed him to come up as well. When the two tone haired man got drunk, it was hard to get him to settle down.

He found his longtime friend sitting at one of the cushions in front of a fire pit. Several beer mugs, cocktail and shot glasses were on the table beside him.

"Seth!" he called as he sat down beside him.

"Romie!" he sang as he threw his arms around him. Roman wondered what had happened this time between Sasha and him; Seth always got like this when they argued.

Roman patted him. "Where's Sasha?"

"Sleeping."

"What did you argue this time?"

"You."

He was not expecting that. "Me? What… did I do something wrong?"

"Roman, I love you like a *hic* ...like a brother. I don't understand why you would keep things from me."

"What kind of things?"

"Ambrose. I *hic* can't believe it. He said you guys *hic* were dating. I don't believe him."

"We are dating, Seth; have been since my birthday."

Seth frowned. "Why him, Roman? There were a good selection of people I introduced you to."

"He makes me laugh," Roman explained. "He makes me smile. And believe me, it was something long overdue."

"But he was in prison, Roman. Did you forget about that?"

"I don't judge people by their past, Seth."

"No we don't but I find it hard to believe you could forget about Xavier so easily especially after all you guys have been through for fourteen years."

The mention of him forgetting Xavier made him sad; Roman knew he would never forget Xavier for the rest of his life. Was that what he was doing? Forgetting about him?

"Xavier would have been disappointed in you, Roman, choosing a man who could end up breaking your heart."

That was an exaggeration. "Dean wouldn't do such a thing," Roman countered. "He loves me."

"Loves you? Isn't that a little too fast?"

"Seth, you're just nitpicking here. You never liked Dean and me being together. If him being an ex prisoner is the only argument you have against us, I suggest you learn to adapt. Dean's a part of my life now." He paused. "And I don't appreciate you telling me that I could forget about Xavier. You and I both know that I could never forget him. We shared a deep bond that can never be broken or a love that can never be lost so easily."

"They don't have Bulgarian beer here," Rusev complained as he sat down. "Okay what happened now?"

Roman stood up. "Nothing. Sorry, Ruse. I'm heading back to bed."

"Hey, no worries."

"Roman, sit down," Seth pleaded.

"No, Seth," Roman rejected. "Talk to me when you're sober."

* * *

Dean and him had sex when he returned back to the room. The auburn haired man was sitting on the couch, waiting up for him. Upon seeing his face, Roman was surprised when he was being kissed and led into Dean's room.

This time, the former boxer took his time kissing almost everywhere on his body, leaving the blue eyed man a crumbling mess.

The image of Dean grasping at the sheets on the bed would probably be on his mind for a long time. Not that he was going to complain about that.

Truthfully, he looked forward to doing it again.

He had wanted to pick his clothes and return to his room when Dean tugged his hand. "Stay," he requested softly.

So Roman did, holding him tight all through the night.

Of course he had trouble sleeping. Seth's disturbing words kept bothering him. How could his friend say those things and expect them to be buddies? Roman would defend what Dean and him had.

Maybe he did not love the auburn haired man yet but Dean meant a lot to him. He had been through so much yet he could still love Roman and treat him good. Society could be a pain, blindly judging others before getting to know a single thing.

He kissed Dean's forehead when he felt the auburn haired man's left arm go over his torso.

Yes, Roman would defend Dean any way he could.

Because Dean was worth it.

* * *

Dean was surprised when Roman wanted to head back to Balboa Park again the next day but he welcomed it. He had some money from prison saved up that he wanted to use to buy something for Roman.

What the Samoan man did not know was the fact that Dean was good in graffiti art… well art in general. It was one of three classes he enjoyed in high school, the other two being English and literature.

After a hearty breakfast of blueberry pancakes, strawberry and almond topped french toasts, scrambled eggs, turkey bacons and honey butter biscuits, Roman ordered them both hot chocolates before continuing their sightseeing.

They strolled hand in hand again until Dean remembered what he wanted to do. "Hey uh… how about we split?"

Roman looked horrified. "What? Why? What did I do? Was it about last night-"

 _Dean, you idiot!_ "No, I meant let's split and explore this place and meet up at Hammond's in say half an hour?"

There was a look of relief on Roman's face and it warmed Dean's heart. Guess he did mean something to him after all. "Yeah, okay. Sounds good. Do you need more money?"

"I have enough. Don't worry."

Roman kissed him. "Okay. See you in thirty minutes."

Dean wasted no time in heading back to the shop where he had printed his two t-shirts. "Hey!" the owner, an old man, greeted him. "You're back! Another t-shirt for you?"

"Well, sort of. It's for my friend." He couldn't call Roman his boyfriend yet.

"That's nice. What did you have in mind?"

Dean explained to him that he wanted a dark grey t-shirt to be printed with his artwork of a fist clenched with the words Hit Hard on top and Hit Often at the bottom. He thought it was apt, given that Roman's gym was called Hit Hard.

The owner promised the t-shirt would be ready in an hour and a half.

Dean thanked him.

He then went to the second book store that had caught his eye when they were here on their first day. Dean bought two James Patterson books (Cross Justice and Private Paris) and The Book Thief by Markus Zusak, a book he had been meaning to read for a very long time.

Roman was already at Hammond's when Dean arrived with his purchases sans the t-shirt.

The Whitesnake song that Dean loved - Is This Love - was playing in the background.

The grey eyed man was eating ice cream with two glasses of water by his side. "I ordered for you," he said when Dean sat down. "I hope you don't mind. I remembered you saying how you wished you had ordered the Marshmallow and Vanilla Malt Toffee so I got you both."

Dean was thrilled. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Impulsively, he leaned over and kissed Roman. "Mmm… Salted Caramel."

 _Is this love that I'm feeling,  
Is this the love, that I've been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
This must be love,  
'Cos it's really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me..._

A staff served Dean his order of ice cream after Roman raised his hand. He started to dig in. "So what did you get?"

"Some books," he said.

"That's nice. Are you a bookworm?"

"Yeah. It's nothing that I like talking about though. I've got an image to uphold."

"Dean, uh it's been on my mind for a bit but did you go to college?"

Roman must have thought he'd be offended by the question. "I had enough credits to go in but I couldn't afford to. Plus I was running around with a bunch of guys doing deliveries so I guess I never got around to it."

"What kind of deliveries?"

"Drugs." He did not want to talk about it any more. "So what did you get?" He noticed a big white plastic bag by Roman's side.

The Samoan man looked excited. "This is for you." He opened the plastic and placed a potted plant on the table. It looked like a fern to Dean. "It's a ficus."

Dean smiled. It was an unusual gift. "Uh thanks…"

"I noticed you watered the fern in the office and it looks better now than when I took care of it. I think you have green fingers."

There was something endearing about Roman; Dean could not put his finger on what it was. "I think I'll call it Mitch."

"People name their plants too?"

"I just did."

After their ice cream, Dean dragged Roman by his hand literally to the t-shirt shop where the old man showed him the finished product. To say the grey eyed beauty was touched was an understatement. Roman's eyes were misty. "Dean, you shouldn't have," he said.

"But I wanted to," Dean replied. "You've done so much for me, Roman. I thought this was fitting for you."

"It looks great. Did you draw the hand?"

"I did. And I came up with the words too."

"I love it so much. Thank you."

* * *

Roman had just worn the t-shirt Dean had bought him when Seth called him. "Roman, I'm sober."

"And?" Roman asked.

"And I want to talk now."

"Meet me at Maryjane's in ten minutes."

He walked out to the living room where Dean was eating Cookie Dough ice cream which Roman had bought him while reading The Book Thief.

"Dean, I'm heading down to meet Seth," he informed the auburn haired man. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Oh," Dean said, looking up. "Okay."

Seth was nursing a Bloody Mary in a corner table. "It's a Virgin Mary."

"That's Dean's favorite," Roman said.

As expected, Seth scowled.

"Seth…" Roman warned him. "What did you wanted to talk about?"

"Xavier."

Roman wondered if there'd ever be a time he wouldn't feel sad whenever his late boyfriend's name was mentioned. "What about him?"

"Roman, I never told you this but it's been eating me."

"What do you mean?"

"He was going to propose to you that day after your fight with Luke Harper."

Roman remembered that fight. He was in his locker after his fight when he checked his phone. Xavier had sent him a text message informing him he had gone to the hospital because he had been coughing blood.

"Rusev and me accompanied him to look for rings. We even made reservations for you guys at Le Bernardin because you both loved the Peruvian Chocolate there." Seth sniffled. "You weren't the only one grieving back then, Roman. We were too."

Seth's words were slowly sinking in. Xavier and him… his heart ached for his late boyfriend then.

His friend slid him a ring box. "He passed this to me in the hospital. I thought you should have it."

Roman opened the box and found a silver band with the words "I will always love you. X" engraved on it.

Tears he had been trying to fight off for so long escaped.

Xavier.

What Roman wouldn't do to hold him in his arms again. The feeling was so strong. He desperately longed for him.

"Thank you, Seth," he sniffled. "Thank you for holding onto it."

"I couldn't throw it away. I mean how could I? It was supposed to be yours."

* * *

Dean hoped that Roman's meeting with Seth - the scum of the earth - went well. He tossed his pint into the bin in his room.

He was just about to go into the living room when Roman came back, his face strained. He didn't say a word to Dean, merely walking into his room.

Dean followed after him. "Roman, are you okay?"

"I'd like to be alone for a moment, Dean," he said quietly.

He was being shut out.

Dean merely nodded and closed the door behind him. Maybe the meeting didn't go well.

Well he could always continue his reading. He strode back to his room and picked up the book again.

But he couldn't concentrate.

Roman was obviously affected by the meeting. Dean wished he would tell him what the matter was so that he could help him.

" _Good luck being in a one sided affair though. Everyone knows those never last."_

Dean shook his head. No. He could not allow negative thoughts to cloud his head. He swung his legs over the bed.

Maybe some fresh air would do him good.

Putting on his leather jacket over his "This Lunatic Runs the Asylum" t-shirt, he grabbed his wallet.

He contemplated letting Roman know but decided against it. He had said he wanted to be alone.

Stepping out of the suite quietly, he found the concierge at the lobby and asked for a map. Where should he go next?

* * *

Roman stared at the ring as he sat on the bed, his heart ripped open.

Xavier wanted to marry him.

The former champion couldn't believe it. He had dreamt the same thing too. Would it had made the difference had they tied the knot?

Maybe.

But Xavier must have thought otherwise. He must have known how much worse it'd affect Roman had he proposed.

This ring was the last piece he had of him in a way. He slipped it through his ring finger and stared at it.

His stomach grumbled. It was two. Dean must have been hungry too. Opening the door, he found the living room empty.

So was his room and the bathroom.

Where was he?

There was no note and now that Roman thought about it, Dean didn't have a cellphone.

"Where are you, baby boy?"

* * *

Dean threw the grease paper of his hotdog bun into the trash can and sipped the last remainder of his vanilla milkshake.

He was hooked on t-shirt printing that the owner gave him a discount on the two additional t-shirts he had ordered with the words "Unstable" on a grey one and "Lunatic Fringe" on a black one.

He watched a band performing covers of Led Zeppelin and went to the Natural History Museum.

By the time he reached the hotel, it was close to seven.

When he entered the suite, Roman immediately stood up, his face in distress. "Where were you?" he demanded. "I was so worried. There was no note and you don't even have a phone on you. I thought that something had happened to you and I was torn between going out to find you or staying here. Dean, I can't lose you. I-"

"I'm sorry," Dean apologised. "You wanted to be alone so I thought I should get some fresh air. I mean I didn't know how long you'd take and I felt helpless that there was nothing I could do for you…"

Roman pulled him into his arms upon hearing that. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean for you to feel that way."

"How was your meeting?"

"We'll talk about it later. How was your day?"

Dean related to him about the museum. "I also got more t-shirts."

"You really love those, don't you?" He was smiling.

"I always wanted t-shirts of my own." Dean's eyes fell upon a ring on the Samoan man's finger. "I didn't know you had that."

Roman's face fell.

Dean felt bad. "I'm sorry if I c-crossed the line."

"No, you didn't," Roman assured him. "Ummm it's an engagement ring. Xavier had wanted to propose to me. Seth passed it to me."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. You would have been happy."

"Yeah I would have been."

Dean felt like he was in the way. Maybe he should go-

"But I'm happy now too," Roman said, holding his hand tight.

"Really?"

"Yeah," the Samoan man said before giving him a sweet kiss.

* * *

"They're off to find the hero of the day," Dean sang as he packed. "But what if they should fall by someone's wicked way?"

Roman watched from the door with a smile the next morning. He was glad that Dean had enjoyed himself during this trip.

They were checking out at twelve; tomorrow it was back to the real world.

"Had a great time?" he asked, walking back in.

"I did," Dean replied. "Thank you for bringing me along."

"I wouldn't have come without you. How could I have possibly left you alone in Carlisle?"

The doorbell rang.

Roman went to answer it. Seth was there with his duffel bag and lots of shopping bags. He laughed at the sight of that. "Dude…"

"I swear Sasha bought half of San Diego," his friend said.

"Come on in."

Seth walked in. "So you're all packed?"

"Yeah I'm waiting for Dean. Then I'm all set. I hope the gym's okay."

"Rhyno's there. It should be fine."

Dean came out of the room with his backpack, shopping bags and Mitch. Roman noticed his smile faded when he saw Seth.

"Ready?" he asked the auburn haired man.

"Yeah," came Dean's hesitant reply.

Seth was looking at anywhere but Dean.

Roman looked at them both with a slight frown. What was going on?

"Dean-"

"I'll head to the lobby first." Seth took his bags; he couldn't seem to get out of the room fast enough.

"What's wrong? Seth and you-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Dean mumbled.

"I do."

"Roman, just drop it. Please."

"No, Dean," Roman replied. "I wanna know why the guy I'm dating and my best friend are acting weird around one another."

Dean bit his lip. "I'll tell you back in Carlisle, okay?"

Maybe he didn't want Roman to make a big scene. "Okay."

* * *

Roman was doing the check out while Dean waited with their bags at the lobby sofa.

"Ambrose," Seth said as he sat across him.

"Rollins."

"Had fun during this trip?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just making conversation."

Dean ignored him.

"Look at you. Acting all innocent when we know you're guilty as hell. I mean you were guilty enough to go to prison."

"I was defending someone."

"Sure. I wonder if that's what you'll say when you attack another person. Face it, Ambrose. You're nothing but trash. What makes you think Roman would want you-"

"Seth!"

They both turned to see a perplexed Roman. His mouth was hung open in shock.

"What do you think you're doing?"

 _ **A/N Uh oh Seth's been caught in the act. Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows. I truly appreciate it. :-)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

"Well?" Roman pressed when Seth kept quiet.

"S nothing, Roman," Dean replied quietly.

But the Samoan man wouldn't be deterred. "I heard what he said, Dean. It's not nothing." He returned his attention back to Seth. "Why Seth? You were on my back about moving on for so long and now that I'm with someone I really like, you go off on him?"

"You know why, Roman," Seth seethed.

"Because he served his time in prison? Really? He was defending someone, Seth."

"Ask him the other atrocities he has done. Go ahead; I dare you!"

He stared at his friend. "Seth, you're being an asshole right now."

Seth stood up immediately and went to Roman's face. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

"I'm an asshole for looking out for you?"

"Looking out for me? All you've done is put Dean down. He's done nothing to you, Seth. And honestly, you're making it hard for me. I'm trying to remind myself all you've done for me but to treat Dean in such a fashion is wrong. I want you to apologise to him."

"No."

"Seth…"

"Ask your _boyfriend_ what he did. He knows."

"He's not my boyfriend. And I'm not asking him anything unless he wants to tell me himself. Seth, you've really disappointed me. I thought you'd be happy for me but all I can see is how prejudiced you can be. Now, apologise."

Seth smiled. "I would but he's not here."

Roman turned around and found that Dean was nowhere in sight. Taking his duffel bag and Grizzlee, he ran out of the lobby and found Dean walking.

No. Roman couldn't let him leave. He couldn't lose him.

The Samoan man ran towards him and when he was close, spun him around. "Dean!"

Dean was looking at him with a guarded look.

"Why did you leave?"

"I've caused so much trouble for Seth and you-" Dean explained.

"You did no such thing," Roman said fiercely. "You don't have to explain anything to me. Unless you want to."

"Roman, I did go to prison for hitting that judge's kid but I stole stuff before and-"

"Dean, I don't care about your past. You're trying to change your life and that's all that matters."

"Really?" he asked meekly.

"Yes."

He pulled Dean towards him and kissed him. The auburn haired man was looking at him stunned.

"Now come on. Let's go home."

* * *

" _He's not my boyfriend."_

Dean didn't know why those words hurt but they did. Hadn't he known this though? He knew Roman wasn't ready; what was he expecting?

A complete turnaround?

Aside from that, he had nothing to complain. Roman treated him good. He showed him kindness, treated him as an equal and spoilt him rotten.

He hung his t-shirts into the wardrobe. They had just returned back from the airport barely fifteen minutes ago and already his mind was plagued with worries.

Then there was that ring on his finger.

Dean knew Seth gave it to Roman to make it hard for him to move on. It had to be. He had three years to give the Samoan man that ring.

He also knew telling Roman about it may result in an argument so Dean had to play his cards right too.

"Baby boy," Roman announced, walking into the room. "We're going out for dinner tonight. Dress however you want."

Dean had to smile then. "Baby boy?"

"Yeah that's my endearment for you."

"I like it."

Roman gave him a quick peck. "Me too."

"But where are we going?" Dean asked.

"First a burger joint and then an ice cream buffet."

Dean was ecstatic. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah I am. So get ready. We're leaving in an hour."

* * *

Roman loved spoiling Dean. Well it wasn't really spoiling to him. He was merely treating the auburn haired man the way he should.

And nothing beat seeing Dean's face light up at Joe's World of Ice Cream.

Its decor was similar to a 60's diner. But the dairy treats they had were the best of any decade. Roman had travelled all over the world but this was where the best ice cream was sold.

Dean wasted no time in scooping up some of the flavors: marshmallow, vanilla, butterscotch and salted caramel with sprinkles, whipped cream and maraschino cherry.

"This ice cream beats Hammond's," Dean remarked while licking his spoon. Damn. Roman had to have him tonight.

"It sure does," he agreed, taking a bite of his hazelnut chocolate ice cream.

"I'm going to get more!"

Roman watched him walk briskly to the buffet counter. His eyes fell on Dean's butt and forced himself to look away.

 _Stop it_ , he scolded himself. _You're acting like a teenager._

The thing was Dean made him feel alive and Roman hadn't felt like that in a long time.

"Yummy." Dean brought a bowl to the table with whipped cream, sprinkles and maraschino cherry. "I have toffee and more butterscotch."

"You really love ice cream," Roman laughed.

"S how I got over my alcohol cravings."

"I'll be sure to add in on our grocery list."

"Yeah! Ben and Jerry's please."

Roman made a mental note to buy more maraschino cherry, sprinkles and whipped cream too.

"When can we go?" Dean was bouncing in his seat.

* * *

Carlisle Giant Mart was every bit as good as Target and Walmart.

"Do you want caramel or chocolate sauce?" Roman asked. "Oh what the heck? We'll get both."

Dean didn't object; the more, the better.

Roman bought bread, cheese and cold cuts, eggs, four cartons of low fat milk, three cartons of orange juice and yogurt. On top of that, he threw in some bagels, butter, chia seeds and mixed nuts.

When it came to Dean's ice cream, he went all out and bought him his favorite flavors from different brands. The auburn haired man counted a total of a whooping twenty pints!

He also bought Dean some Home Scents Caramel Latte Candle in a jar when he had spotted him looking at it.

"Roman, you're doing so much for me," Dean said. "I feel so spoilt."

"No, I'm only treating you the way you should have been treated all your life. And don't call it spoilt; use pamper if you must."

They stopped mid walk to peck on the lips before continuing with their shopping.

By the time they were done, it was close to ten thirty. As they were unpacking their purchases in the kitchen, Dean turned to the raven haired man who was storing his ice cream in the freezer. "Roman?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never told you this but you're beautiful. Inside and out."

And Roman kissed him tenderly. "I think you're beautiful too."

* * *

The Goals Journal his late boyfriend had bought him was staring at his face in his bedroom. But more than that, there was a list of goals written by the both of them on their thirteenth year anniversary that was hidden in between the pages.

 _ **Hi babe!**_

 _ **Now I couldn't leave you a present without a letter or note, could I?**_

Roman laughed quietly before continuing to read.

 _ **I'm sure you remember some of these goals we've written. You've accomplished four of these but there's still six more.**_

 _ **Become world heavyweight champion**_

 _ **Buy a house**_

 _ **Go on a roller coaster ride**_

 _ **Beat Xavier at Call of Duty**_

 _ **Beat Roman at Final Fantasy VII**_

 _ **Read more**_

 _ **Do something for someone**_

 _ **Stay somewhere "haunted"**_

 _ **Buy and restore an old house**_

 _ **Fall in love**_

 _ **I want you to be kind to yourself and set out to achieve these. I have faith you'll be able to do it, babe. You have never backed down from a challenge.**_

 _ **As for the last one**_ _**goal, yes I knew I had something serious when my fever and cough did not subside after a while.**_

 _ **So I added that in… for you.**_

 _ **All the best, babe! Make me proud!**_

 _ **Remember I'm watching you from the stars.**_

 _ **I will always love you, Roman Joseph Reigns.**_

 _ **X**_

He sighed.

Xavier was just full of surprises.

But he had known; he had known he'd never make it beyond a couple of years more.

He had put Roman at the centre of his world and till his last breath, had been thinking of him.

Roman read the letter once more.

There were some doubts and hesitation especially for the last one but he would try his best to do it.

He would try his best to make Xavier proud.

* * *

Dean watched Roman scribbling something into the Goals Journal he had found on the bed back in his hotel bedroom in San Diego.

He sipped the hot chocolate the former champion had made him and continued reading his book.

When he woke up in the morning, the first thing he did was water Mitch. Roman had let him hang the pot at the huge porch at the back of his house.

Their home, he corrected himself. Roman had corrected him on that twice yesterday. It was going to take a while to get that in his head.

"Dean?" Roman said. "Do you know Uncle Ringo's Funworld?"

"Yep." It was Carlisle very own amusement park.

"Well, I wondering if you could uh… go with me there."

"Sure. You wanna go on the roller coaster?" he teased.

"Yes, actually," Roman replied to his shock.

Dean gave him an owlish look. "Why?"

"It's something I have to do."

That reason made no sense. Maybe he didn't want to let Dean know. "Really?"

"Yes. Please? It would mean so much to me."

"Okay. Sounds like fun. When?"

"Today."

"What? So soon?"

"Yes."

He obviously didn't want to explain why it had to be done so soon either. "Okay then. It's a date."

Roman smiled widely. "It is."

* * *

The air at Uncle Ringo's Funworld was filled with popcorn and greasy food.

Roman held Dean's hand tight as they walked towards the roller coaster queue. He could do this. It was no big deal. What was the worst that could happen?

 _The seatbelt not working, the coaster derailing, the chair being ripped-_

"Do you want to eat something to calm your nerves?" Dean asked.

"NO!" Roman yelled.

Dean gave him a funny look before smiling cheekily at him.

He was enjoying this.

"I'd volunteer to hold your hand," the auburn haired man told him, "but I'll be too busy raising mine in the air."

"Show off," Roman retorted lightly, his body shivering. "You'll pay for this, Dean Ambrose."

Dean stuck a bit of his tongue out between his teeth. "Bring it on, Roman Reigns."

When they were nearing to their turn, he gripped Dean's left hand again. "D-Dean…"

"Relax, Roman. I'll be right beside you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Scout's honor."

"You were never in the Scouts!"

Dean laughed. "I know!"

They sat in the front car to Roman's dismay. _Do it for Xavier, do it for Xavier_ , he reminded himself.

The lap bar was placed across their laps.

Roman gulped and held onto the bar as tight as he could, leaving his knuckles stared at the engagement ring. _I will always love you. X_

The car started to move slowly before stopping suddenly. His face was turned and before he could register it, Dean kissed him softly. "It'll be okay."

For some insane reason, Roman believed him.

The car was moving upward before it came to a jolt at the incline; he braced himself and closed his eyes.

This was it.

"I'm right here, Roman," Dean comforted him.

No sooner than he had said those words, the car then propelled downward before going upside down on a loop.

Oh no… this couldn't be it, he thought frantically. He had six more goals to complete. He wanted to bring Dean to any country of his choice. He wanted to write a book on boxing.

On the other hand, he'd be reunited with Xavier if this car happened to derail off the tracks.

Beside him, he heard Dean laughing, most likely raising his arms too.

The car was on another loop.

Roman felt an arm draped around his waist, a hand over his.

Dean.

Roman stopped thinking after that, his heart beating fast for another reason.

The ride came to a stop at the starting point soon after. Passengers got off slowly.

Roman's legs were shaking. Dean must have anticipated that because his left arm was now around the Samoan man's waist.

"How was it?" the blue eyed man asked.

"I.. I… d-did it," came Roman's reply.

"Yeah you did." Dean kissed him hard on his lips. "I'm so proud of you."

And just like that, Roman's heart melted. "You held me."

"So that nothing would happen to you."

This time it was Roman who kissed him hard on his lips.

That night, he struck off number three on the list with a smile on his face.

 _I did it, baby. I went on a roller coaster ride._

* * *

Dean waited patiently at the table, reading while Roman prepared breakfast the next day. It was a lazy Sunday morning.

"How's the book?" he heard Roman asked as he finished cooking the Irish steel cut oatmeal.

"I love it so far," Dean answered, turning to the next page. "It's profound."

Roman placed two bowls of oatmeal on the dining table. "Yours has caramel syrup on it."

Dean loved him. He took what the auburn haired man loved to heart and gave it to him selflessly. "What are our plans?"

"I was thinking of going to the library."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can browse through books, borrow some if we like… Maybe you can recommend me what to read, knowing how oblivious I am to what's currently out there."

Dean chewed his oatmeal thoughtfully. What was going on with Roman? First the roller coaster ride and now the library?

He wanted to ask but something told him it was better not to. Roman was entitled to his own privacy. He didn't have to tell Dean _everything_. "Okay."

He was rewarded with the warmest smile he ever saw.

* * *

Sure Roman read.

But he would never finish a book he had started, often giving up by the first few chapters.

When he told this to Dean as they walked through rows of fictions, the auburn haired man tapped a finger against his left cheek. "Maybe the problem isn't that you don't like reading," he commented. "Maybe it's because you haven't found the right book yet."

That seemed plausible. "Could you recommend me something to read?"

"Gladly."

He watched Dean's eyes running over titles. When he couldn't find one he liked, he shook his head and went to the next row.

He tapped his finger on spines of the books, biting his lip. Occasionally he would take it off the shelf, reading the summary and then place it back to its original place.

"Ah ha!"

Dean handed him a book without reading its summary. "You'll love this," he declared.

Roman stared at the cover. A black man with a towel around his neck was staring back at him. "The Contender," he read aloud before turning to the back. "Before you can be a champion, you have to be a contender. Well, that's true."

"It's a fictional book about boxing. About a boxer in Harlem named Alfred and the struggles he has to go through. It's really good and inspiring. I read this when I was in high school."

"Wow thanks, Dean."

"No problem. You know, Roman, a book doesn't always have to be fiction. Why don't you try reading some biographies of boxers who inspired you?"

Dean had a point. Also Xavier merely wrote to read more books. He didn't specify what type of books.

"That could work," Roman agreed.

He walked with Dean to the biography section where he picked up books on Muhammad Ali, Mike Tyson and Sonny Liston.

Dean didn't want to borrow any, wanting to finish reading the new books he had bought from San Diego.

"I can't wait to get started on these," Roman said as they walked out of the library. "Thanks, baby boy."

The auburn haired man was grinning. "Buy me ice cream?"

And Roman did, bringing him back to Joe's World of Ice Cream to a surprised Dean's delight.

He ended the day reading the first book of his choice, The Contender, snuggled beneath his comforter in his bedroom.

* * *

Dean had the Monday off because Roman wanted to spend the day looking at potential places for the second gym.

He decided to surprise the Samoan beauty by doing laundry. After all, he had nothing to do but read and he could still do that while the machine did its work.

Dean walked into the former champion's room and picked up his laundry basket. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a t-shirt on the bed and picked it up.

A paper fell on his right foot.

Dean picked it up and his eyes fell on its contents.

It was a list… with several items struck off including that of a roller coaster ride.

Out of curiosity, he read the whole thing.

The last item was to fall in love.

With shaky hands, Dean put it underneath the t-shirt and quickly left the room.

 _ **A/N Awww… thank you so much for your kind words, favorites and follows. They mean the world to me :-)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

The chances of Roman falling in love with him were slim. He might as well buy the lottery; he'd probably win that.

Roman didn't have room in his heart for anyone except Xavier yet Dean didn't want to let him go.

Like a fool, he kept thinking something would change but a part of him was slowly losing hope.

He was drinking salted butterscotch at a small coffeehouse when a handsome brunette stopped at his table.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" he asked.

Dean shook his head. "No."

"Great," he said, sitting down beside him. "Chad Gable."

"Dean Ambrose."

"I saw you across the cafe and thought you were something pretty."

"Thank you?"

"What's a pretty guy like you doing alone?"

Dean shrugged. "Mulling over life, I guess."

"And let stress lines appear on your face? Nah. I'm going to be honest, Dean. I want to take you out on a date."

That took him off guard. "Why?"

"Because I think you're too cute to be sulking so I want to put a smile on your face?"

"You do?"

"Oh yeah."

"You realise when you say it like that," Dean couldn't help but laugh, "You sound like the Joker."

"What a coincidence. That's my nickname. So how about it, Dean?"

He considered. He didn't know if Roman and him would make it. He knew he promised he'd wait but that was before he fell in love with him.

He never knew it would be this hard.

Still he had to give Roman respect and asked him.

"Ummm how about you give me your number?"

"Okay," Chad agreed. He took a piece of napkin and wrote down his number. "Here. I hope to hear from you soon."

When Dean came home, he found Roman eating an apple on the couch. "Hey," the grey eyed man greeted happily. "You're home."

"Yeah. I went out for coffee." He braced himself before informing Roman. "Ummm Roman. I met someone at the cafe I was at and he asked me out on a date. I uh hope you don't mind but I kind of want to go."

Roman was staring at him, his face saddened. "Did I do something wrong, Dean?"

"I realised that as much as I love you, I can't compete with Xavier's ghost. I respect what you both have but I don't think I can do this thing between us by myself when your heart and mind are occupied by him. I think it's fair that I go out and see what else is available. You… you understand, don't you?"

Roman was quiet. "Yeah. I… I do. Do you like him?"

"Well he made me laugh."

"I hope it works out."

"Thanks."

Neither had anything more to say. Dean bounded up the stairs to his room to call Chad.

* * *

Roman couldn't breathe for a moment.

This hurt.

This hurt worse than when Xavier died. He was too late.

He had just gotten back from the Salvation Army, having donated all of Xavier's clothes, shoes and video games.

Hearing what Dean had said, he knew it was impossible to ask him the one question on the back of his mind since last night.

Who would even believe him?

Distraught, he took his wallet and car keys and left the house quietly.

For the first time ever, he didn't even want to be in it.

* * *

Dean was dressed in his leather jacket and a black t-shirt underneath it over dark blue denim jeans by five.

He contemplated letting Roman know he was leaving but decided against it.

The man was probably reading his book.

He was supposed to meet Chad at six at Carl's, an American bistro. Dean called for a taxi and waited.

He managed to reach on time and found Chad waiting in a corner table. "You made it. I was so worried that you'd change your mind. I'm glad you're here."

Dean smiled.

Their date went fairly well but the auburn haired man couldn't help but compare it to his date with Roman.

No.

He wasn't being fair to Chad by doing that.

They ordered steaks and shared an apple crumble.

Chad was funny, had a good sense of humor. He was also an attentive listener. Like Roman, he didn't care about the prison stint.

He was a great guy but Dean's heart longed for Roman.

At the end of the date, Chad drove him back home. He even walked him to the door. "I had a good time," Chad said.

Dean nodded. "So did I."

He leaned in and gave Dean a soft kiss. "I'm glad. Call me, okay? I'd really like to hear from you."

Dean watched him wave from his car before driving off. He stepped into the house. It was dark.

Switching on the lights, he saw it was only ten on the wall clock. "Roman?" he called out.

There was no response.

Dean ran up the stairs and saw that the door was partially open; just as it had been before he had left for his date.

He pushed open the door. The room was empty.

Where was he?

The auburn haired man went back to the living room, deciding to wait up for him. No sooner than he had sat down on the couch, the telephone rang.

Dean picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Dean? Is that you?" the voice on the other end replied. "It's Rusev."

"Hey."

"Listen, I'm looking for Roman. He isn't answering his cellphone. Is-"

"He's not here. I was planning to wait up for him."

"Oh. Okay you do that. I'll try calling him again."

Dean bit his lip as he hung up the phone. "Where are you, Roman?"

* * *

Love was an illusion. It had to be.

Or maybe he wasn't destined to love. Either way it sucked.

Roman leaned against the bridge in the park. It wasn't supposed to hurt this bad.

He had been too slow. Dean was tired of waiting. Someone better came along. Of course he would be a fool to pass up the opportunity. Most likely they hit it off.

He lost.

The end.

How was he supposed to move on from this? Would it take him another three years?

"Roman?"

Great. Now he was hearing his voice too.

He found Dean reaching him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to look at the stars," Roman lied.

Dean was staring at him. "What's wrong, Roman?"

"Nothing's wrong." He remembered something he had wanted to pass to Dean. He took out a brochure of Carlisle University and handed it to him. "Oh I just remembered. One of the vacant spaces I'm interested in is located next to it ironically and I remembered you saying that you had enough credits to go into college so I thought-"

"I can't, Roman," Dean said. "It's too much."

"I'll pay for you."

"No, Roman. I can't accept it. You've done so much for me but this… this is-"

"For your future. I want to see you succeed, Dean. I know you're capable of going far in life. You're so smart… I believe in university, you'll get to explore what you really want. You're more than a personal assistant. You're more than anything society deems you to be. I hope you'll consider."

"Roman, university is expensive-"

"I can afford it. Trust me. It's sort of like pocket change to me."

"Give me time to think over it."

Roman smiled. "Thank you." He better get back to the hotel. Seeing him was only a reminder of how he had failed. "Why don't head back first?"

"No, it's ok. I'll wait for you."

"I insist you go back first."

"No. Roman, you weren't planning to go home, were you?"

He remained quiet, wondering how the blue eyed man had figured it out.

"Was it because of this afternoon?"

"Go home, Dean. Please."

"Not without you."

Roman shook his head. "I'd like to be alone, Dean."

"I won't let you be. I care about you."

"But you don't love me."

Dean was silent.

"I'll see you in a week," the Samoan man said. He walked towards the parking lot.

"Roman!" He stopped walking. Dean spun him around. "What's wrong? I've told you why I had to. It hurts me too. Talk to me, Roman. Don't shut me out."

"I failed, Dean. I'm too late. I had gone to the Salvation Army to donate Xavier's things. I… it doesn't matter."

He continued to walk. Dean forced his hand into his. "I'm going with you."

Roman sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

They were in bed just sleeping. Well the person beside him was.

Dean had wanted to snuggle with him but the Samoan man insisted that he stick to his side of the bed. In his head, he knew he didn't want to destroy what Dean had with this new guy.

Roman hoped that the auburn haired man would accept his offer to enrol in university. The Dean, Vince McMahon, who was a fan of his, said he could accept Dean in.

At times like these, he was grateful to be recognised.

He kissed Dean on his forehead out of habit. The blue eyed man nestled close in response, pressing his body against the former champion's.

He gently pushed him back to his original spot.

Roman closed his eyes then. A nap would do him good.

 _He was walking on a beach filled with white sand and clear blue water. Palm trees were about a feet away from him._

" _What are you doing, Roman?"_

 _He froze at the sound of the voice. A voice he hadn't heard in three years. A voice he had missed._

 _His heart leapt at the sight of Xavier standing in front of him._

 _He was about to come closer but his late boyfriend held up a hand._

" _Stay where you are," Xavier instructed._

" _Baby, don't you want to hold me?" He was saddened by this. Xavier was an affectionate person._

" _I'm not your baby anymore, Roman. But he is yours and you are his and that's the way it should be. He really loves you and I can see you love him too; you just don't realise it yet. He's a great guy. I like him."_

 _Roman found himself smiling at the mention of Dean._

" _I'm proud that you're slowly letting go of me, Roman. Don't live in the past. Keep the watch as a reminder of how fast time pasts by. Keep the coffee machine as a reminder of how self reliant you've become since I've left. Keep the journal to keep track of your progress on your goals. But please take off that ring. It's hurting you and even though he hasn't said it, it's hurting Dean too. I told Seth to keep it. I never asked him to give it to you."_

" _You never wanted me to have it?"_

" _No. I wanted you to move on, remember? I hope you do, Roman. Live your life to its fullest. You won't lose your love for me just because you love Dean too. It'll only make you a stronger person. Will you try, Roman?"_

" _I'll try… it's going to be hard. And I'm scared."_

" _If you open up your heart, you'll find how much easy life will be. Trust me. I know." He waved at Roman. "And you have nothing to be afraid of. You have my blessings. Take care, Roman. And please remember what I've said."_

 _He walked towards the palm trees, without looking back._

" _Take care of Dean too!" he shouted as he made a round the tree. "You need each other!"_

Roman's eyes flew open. He looked to his left shoulder. Dean was still sleeping, his head now at the crook of Roman's neck. Somehow he had found his way back.

The Samoan man held him protectively.

Xavier.

He had dreamt of Xavier.

Roman held up his hand and smiled. Gently, he disentangled himself from Dean and took off the ring.

He felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders again. He was free. Free to move on without any ties.

"Why are you taking it off?" Dean asked sleepily.

Roman turned around and smiled at him. "It's meant to be kept in a box."

He laid down beside Dean and pressed his lips softly against his. He swooned internally when Dean reciprocated.

* * *

He hadn't been sure if he was seeing things. But seeing Roman remove that ring gave him a bit more hope.

The fact that Roman donated away Xavier's stuff also contributed to that.

"Dean?" Roman asked quietly after their last peck. "Would… would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Dean froze. He must have been hearing things now. "What?"

"Would you like to be my boyfriend? I know I'm not exactly prized material but I'm sure you'll see that I'm a good person-"

The blue eyed man couldn't stand to see the grey eyed man put himself down especially when he was a beautiful soul. So he kissed him quickly before grinning at him. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Roman's lips locked his in a consuming kiss that took his breath away. Dean clung onto him as he rolled on top the auburn haired man and nudged his thighs apart.

"Baby boy?" Roman said.

"Yeah?"

"Open your mouth for me."

Dean grinned. "Round one?"

"Most definitely."

They had sex shortly after, Dean moaned loudly when he came, earning him praises from Roman in his ear.

Roman was now his boyfriend. Dean could officially introduce him as such.

It made him excited.

Almost as excited as the thought of going to university. The fact that the auburn haired man had the chance to fulfil a dream he hadn't dared to hope for…

Dean wondered which course he ought to apply for. Maybe he should go undeclared his first year and see what attracted him.

"Roman?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" He gave a kiss to the side of his neck.

"I'll do it. I'll go to university."

"Baby boy? Really?"

"Yeah," Dean affirmed. "I wanna see what else I'm good at."

Roman planted kisses all over his face which made him laugh in delight.

* * *

When they reached work the next morning after an early check out, Rhyno approached him to ask him for permission to bring Dean along to his business meeting trip in L.A that day. Seth had called in sick.

Roman thought it'd be good for Dean. He could explore L.A. He could have a great time instead of being stuck in the office.

"Sure," he agreed.

Dean was surprised when Roman told him. "I didn't bring anything with me," his boyfriend said.

"I'll drive you back home and you can grab some stuff. It'll only be for a day. Two at most."

"You're going to miss me."

"Yes." Why deny it? "But I want you to use this chance to see new places."

"Okay. Thank you."

Roman kissed him right there in the gym; he didn't care who saw it. "Don't thank me. You need this."

As promised, he drove him back and Dean quickly gathered what he needed for the trip.

He had Dean back to the gym within an hour.

Rhyno grinned when he saw them both walking through the entrance. "Thanks, Roman."

"Don't mention it," Roman replied. "Just don't lose him. I kind of like having him around."

His friend laughed. "I'll try to remember that."

Dean had to be pulled away when Roman kept kissing him on the sidewalk. "Take care," the former champion said. "Have fun. I placed some cash in an envelope for you. It's in your inner compartment."

"Thanks."

Roman waved until the car was out of sight.

Okay. He could do this, right? It was just a day or so.

He had the gym to run. The day would pass by fast and he'd go home, eat Japanese takeout and go to sleep.

It was going to be easy.

* * *

It turned out to be harder than he thought.

He tried to concentrate on work but all he could think of was Dean. Deciding to distract himself, he switched on the radio but the songs the DJ was playing reminded him of his boyfriend.

So he went to Subway to eat the Meatball Marinara meal, even going so far as to order two chocolate cookies and a Coke.

It didn't taste good. The cookies tasted like sandpaper and the Coke tasted like cough syrup.

This was pure torture.

And it had only been six hours.

People must have noticed it too. Rusev, who had stopped by for a quick chit chat at about four in the evening, picked up on it.

"I gave it to Seth," he commented after he sipped his Latte. "How dare he talk that way about Dean? Especially after knowing how much he means to you."

"Hmmm…"

"I mean the guy cares about you. Anyone can see you care about him too. So what if he's been to prison? He's turned into a new leaf and… Roman?" He snapped his fingers in front of the former champion's face. "Roman?"

Roman shook his head. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You seem distracted," Rusev observed. "Your mind's somewhere else. Missing Dean?"

"You have no idea," the Samoan man admitted. "I can't seem to do anything. Even food doesn't taste good."

Rusev laughed. "Maybe you love the guy and you don't realise it yet. Next time, don't let him go on trips without you."

Roman didn't want to be away from Dean ever again. He didn't care if the auburn haired man didn't want him around; he'd cling onto him like a koala bear.

Okay he was losing it.

Maybe that's what happened to people who were in love like Rusev had said. They probably made no sense at all.

Roman wouldn't have been surprised if he started speaking in tongue twisters next-

He stopped in mid thought when it dawned on him what was on his mind barely seconds ago.

He was in love.

He was in love.

He was in love with Dean.

The realisation made him want to weep in happiness. He was in love and knowing that Dean felt the same made him feel whole again.

His heart was skipping to its own beat.

Roman wanted to call and declare it to him but again he realised Dean didn't have a phone.

He'd have to get him a one so they could send each other silly messages and funny pictures.

"You _are_ in love!" Rusev cheered. "Oh my-"

His Bulgarian friend threw his arms around him and hugged him tight, rambling on in his native language.

"Ruse, you're cutting off my oxygen supply," Roman managed.

Rusev let him go. "Oh sorry." He beamed. "You love him. I'm so happy for you! Lana and I saw it coming. She's going to be excited as well. I mean you guys have such great chemistry."

"Thanks," Roman said. "I have no idea how to tell him though."

"Just let it happen naturally. The words will flow out on its own."

* * *

Dean loved Los Angeles.

He hoped Roman and him could come back here again.

The trip had been fast paced and short but fun. Rhyno had gone there to discuss a sponsorship with a bodybuilding company for their annual competition.

They were keen once they heard about Roman.

Rhyno then brought him sightseeing and for lunch, tea break and dinner. The two even went shopping. Dean bought a bunch of clothes from a few thrift shops.

He even got Roman two Everlast t-shirts.

He missed his Samoan boyfriend. He wanted to hold him tight and kiss him all night.

"Aaaah love," Rhyno sighed as he chewed on his red velvet muffin at Lamill Coffee Boutique.

Dean looked at him puzzled. "What?"

"You're thinking about him."

"Yeah I am."

"You love him." It was a statement.

"I do."

"I bet he's slowly falling for you too. None of us have seen Roman like this. He's a walking sunshine now."

Dean could not help but smile. "He's a beautiful person."

"He is."

The auburn haired man reached home at one and found Roman sleeping in _his_ bedroom hugging _his_ pillow.

Dean smiled at the sight of that.

 _His_ dork.

He sat down beside him and planted a gentle kiss to his lips.

Roman's eyes fluttered.

When their eyes met, Dean grinned. "Hi."

Roman smiled. "Hi."

"Miss me, did you?"

"You have no idea. These pillows have your scent. It made me feel closer to you."

His heartbeat quickened. "I'm glad to be home. I missed you too."

"Good to know."

Dean bit his lip. "And I love you."

"I love you too."

He froze. "What did you say?"

"I said I love you too," Roman repeated.

"But that's impossible. You-"

"Nothing is impossible when it comes to love."

"I can't believe that you love me."

"Why not? You're the best person I know. If I ever made you feel second place, I apologise. Dean, I _love_ you. I missed you like crazy. It felt like I was going insane when you were gone."

Dean lost it then. "Roman… you just made me the happiest man in this world."

He threw himself into his boyfriend's arms and they started to kiss passionately.

"Dean," Roman whispered huskily as he planted kisses on Dean's neck. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

He was overwhelmed just hearing that. Roman _loved_ him. He finally returned his feelings. This wasn't some dream.

Roman was real and in his arms.

"I love you too."

One sided affair? Dean begged to differ.

* * *

Roman was excited watching Dean look through the course listing at the admissions office at Carlisle University later that morning.

He had so many options to choose from.

In the end, he settled to major in English and American Literature due to his love for books.

Once he submitted his enrolment form, Roman was kissed by him. "Thank you, babe," Dean whispered. "You've made my dreams a reality."

The former champion returned his kiss. "That's because you made my life feel like a dream."

They toured the campus to have a look of the place. At one point, they passed the dormitories.

What if Dean wanted the whole college experience?

"Baby boy," Roman asked, "you're not planning on staying here, right? I mean in the dorm rooms."

Dean laughed. "And be separated from you again? No way. As far as I'm concerned, babe, I'm not going anywhere."

That was a close one. "Then would you like to move in… with me to my bedroom?"

Really?"

"Yes. I want to be with you as much as possible."

Dean looked thrilled. "Then I'll move my stuff over first thing when we get home."

 _ **A/N Awww again. Xavier has a reason for the list. You'll see why over the next few chapters. Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows. :-) Sorry for the delay. I'm currently admitted in hospital for my asthma attack :-(**_


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

He was a bit nervous moving into Roman's bedroom.

After all, this was where Xavier and him had slept together. Roman must have anticipated that because on their way home, they had gone to Carlisle Giant Mart to buy a black and white comforter set and a navy blue and white one as well.

Roman also got new pillows and comforter as well.

It moved Dean that his boyfriend wanted him to feel at home, putting his needs first.

Roman even placed the Home Scents Caramel Latte Candle he had bought for the auburn haired man on his side of the bed.

That night, Dean slept well, snuggled up comfortably in his boyfriend's arms, feeling loved.

* * *

Roman was all dressed up for work in a pale blue shirt with three quarter sleeves and dark blue denim jeans, his beautiful raven locks held up in a man bun the next day.

He greeted Dean with a quick kiss when he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning," he said happily as he poured coffee from the French Press into a mug. "Slept well?"

"Yeah," Dean replied. "I had a good sleep." His boyfriend returned his attention to the toast he had been buttering.

Roman grabbed him, making him drop the bread and knife before placing him on the island counter before pulling his face down to his to kiss him.

Dean smiled against his lips. "Roman?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever done it on an island counter before?"

"No."

"Do you want to?"

Roman did not hesitate. "Yes."

He pushed the auburn haired man down gently and climbed over him. After some heavy make out, Roman started to unbutton his shirt.

Dean's lust filled baby blue eyes were admiring his naked upper body and it made him feel gratified.

Dean then pulled him closer and kissed him tenderly.

* * *

Sex with Dean was anything but boring.

Roman wouldn't be surprised if his boyfriend dragged him to a dumpster and started banging him there.

Not that he would object to it.

As Dean slowly keyed in figures for money spent in May into the Excel sheet in the gym's office, Roman discreetly observed him from the corner of his eye.

He was concentrating on the task on hand, double checking his figures.

Seth was still on medical leave; Roman wasn't sure why. He had refused to return any calls despite the dozens of messages the former champion had left.

"Dean," he informed as he stood up. "I'm heading out to deposit some checks. I'll be back in an hour."

Dean's eyes were now on him. "Okay."

"Would you like a hot Salted Butterscotch?"

"Yes!"

Roman chuckled and took the folder with the checks inside. He had to fight off the urge to kiss him; he didn't want anyone accusing him of favoritism.

"See you later," he said as he grabbed his car keys.

Dean was pouting. "No kiss?"

"I can't have people accusing me-"

"I understand."

Roman smiled. "Besides we already kissed a lot this morning."

"That wasn't enough," Dean mumbled.

The grey eyed man gave up and pressed his lips softly against his boyfriend's briefly. But Dean seemed happy so he guessed he did good.

"Now can I go?"

Dean grinned cheekily. "Yes. You may."

He had to laugh at that. "Thank you. How thoughtful of you."

"I know."

As he was walking out, he spotted Bobby Roode walking in. "Hey, Bobby," he greeted the business man.

"Hey, Roman," Bobby replied. "Not staying?"

"Only for a while. Rhyno's here though."

"Right. So how about that dinner?"

"I'm flattered, Bobby but I have a boyfriend now."

"Wow. Okay. I'm disappointed that it's not me but congratulations, Roman. He's a lucky guy."

Roman shook his head. "I'm the lucky one."

* * *

Dean was at the water fountain filling up his water bottle when he heard a man he had seen the day he met Roman - Bobby something - chatting with a blond. "It's a pity Roman's taken," he was saying. "He's gorgeous. Sex on legs. I wonder who the hell the lucky guy is."

It felt weird to hear someone talking about his boyfriend that way.

"Hey, Dean," Rhyno greeted him, coming up from behind him, holding his own water bottle.

"Hey," he replied, smiling.

"So I was wondering if Roman and you would like to go on a double date with Heath and me tonight." Heath was Rhyno's boyfriend of two years.

"I'll have to ask Roman."

"You do that."

Dean grinned. He'd never gone on a double date before. His ex boyfriends always hid the fact that they were in a relationship with him.

Roman was different. He seemed proud to show the world he was with Dean. He headed back to the office and continued with his work.

The auburn haired man wondered how he was going to help Roman out with his goal list without telling him.

For a moment, Dean's mind wandered back to the last item: fall in love.

But that was ridiculous. How can you force yourself to love someone? There was no way Roman was faking it. The looks he had been sending Dean's way told him so.

"Here you go, Dean." Roman announced walking in. He placed the styrofoam cup on Dean's table. "One hot Salted Butterscotch and… I got you a caramel muffin."

"You spoil me, Roman," Dean beamed. "But I won't complain."

"Of course you shouldn't. I love taking care of you."

"Rhyno asked me if we're interested in going on a double date with Heath and him tonight."

"I don't see why not. We have no plans this evening."

"Great. I'll let him know!"

Dean was so ecstatic that he kissed Roman squarely on his mouth. Just as his mind was registering that he was at work, Roman started kissing him back.

"Roman," he panted as his boyfriend peppered kisses on his neck. "We're… we're at work."

"But you smell so nice…" came Roman's reply.

Their lips met again. Roman's hands were now under his t-shirt as their kissing intensified. Dean pushed him away gently before it escalated.

"You know the song Fire?" Roman asked.

"I'm not too sure…"

"There's a line in the song where the singer says that when she kisses her partner, it's like fire. Wait! I'll play it for you." Roman was excited, taking out his cellphone and scrolling for the song before playing it.

 _I'm ridin' in your car  
You turn on the radio  
You're pullin' me close  
I just say no  
I say I don't like it  
But you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss, oh  
Fire_

"See?" Roman said. "Oh I specifically love the part when she said that her partner had a hold on her right from the start with a grip so tight she couldn't tear it apart. It reminds me of us."

Dean smiled fondly at him.

 _His_ dork.

* * *

Roman laughed as Rhyno was relating a funny story of how Heath tricked the personal trainer's parents into thinking he was a clown who escaped from the circus.

Beside him, Dean was laughing at something Heath had said.

The four had gone to St Patrick's, an Irish restaurant a block away from the gym.

"So has he met your folks formally yet?" Rhyno asked.

"He spoke to them at my birthday party," Roman recalled. "They hit it off. Mum and Dad sent me messages on WhatsApp later that night telling me "This one's a keeper.""

"That's pretty cool of your folks."

"Yeah. They're the best."

He reached for Dean's hand underneath the table and squeezed it. His boyfriend laced his fingers through his.

"June's already here," Rhyno said. "Where are you planning to go for your vacation?"

Roman shrugged. "I haven't decided yet." He turned to look at Dean. "Baby boy, any country you wish to visit?"

But his boyfriend was not paying attention to him. His eyes were staring in horror at a man with tattoos at a table across them.

Maybe he knew the guy.

"Dean."

Dean turned to look at him. "Huh? You were saying something?"

"I asked if there was any country you wished to visit?"

"Yeah. I always wanted to go on a British Author tour."

"England it is."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Roman-"

"Not a word more, baby boy. And you're coming with me, obviously."

Rhyno smiled. "I'll be sure to take care of the gym. Well if Seth is back, then I'll leave it to him."

"I'm kind of worried," Roman admitted. "Seth's not answering my messages or returning my calls. I think I'll drop by his place tomorrow."

"That would be best."

Roman hoped so. Seth and him hadn't spoken since their conversation after checking out at the hotel.

He noticed Dean's eyes were back on the tattooed guy. He'd have to ask him about it when they were alone in the car.

* * *

"Baby boy? You were staring at a guy in the restaurant."

Dean knew Roman would ask him such a question. He didn't want to lie to him though. "He used to be the leader of this gang I used to be in," he confessed. "He's also my ex boyfriend."

He was shaken to the bone when he saw Corey in the same restaurant. What was he doing there? St Patrick's was not his usual kind of restaurant.

"Oh. Ummm… why did you guys break up if you don't mind me asking?" Roman asked, his grey eyes on the road ahead.

His boyfriend was not going to like the reason. "I cheated on him with another guy," he admitted.

"Oh."

Dean drummed his fingers against his denim clad lap. Roman must have been wondering if he would do the same to him. "Roman-"

"What did he do to you to make you want to run to another guy?"

That took him by surprise. How did he know? "He refused to acknowledge who I was to people… only a handful knew. So this guy from a rival gang and I had been flirting back and forth and one day I just gave in to his advances." He paused. "I would never do that to you, Roman. You've treated me so good."

"I know."

"It hurt to cheat on him. I mean I loved him but he seemed to be ashamed of me."

"I'm not." Roman squeezed his hand. "I'm proud to say you're mine."

Dean's heart melted right there and then. "I'm proud that you're mine too." He scratched his chin. "Babe, you weren't serious about the author tour thing, right?"

"Of course I was. I'll book it first thing when we get home."

"You know that song Amazed?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well the singer said that he's amazed by every little thing his partner does. It reminds me of you."

He glanced at Roman; he had the widest smile on his face.

* * *

 _The British Author tour incorporates the famous authors of each region, from Jane Austen, Robert Louis Stevenson and Robert Burns in Scotland. This tour begins in London and travels northwards to Scotland, visiting sites associated with authors such as Dickens, Conan Doyle, Jane Austen and William Shakespeare._

Roman read through the itinerary on his laptop in bed with Dean beside him. "Is five days okay with you?"

"Three is better," his boyfriend replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"But three is really short."

"Not to me."

He gave in to the auburn haired man's request and made a booking for the Monday ahead.

Dean was biting his lip when Roman closed the laptop. "I love you," his boyfriend said quietly.

"I love you too," Roman replied, pulling him down to so that they could lie in one another's arms.

His boyfriend was unusually quiet, most likely thinking of his confession earlier in the car. Roman wanted to cheer him up. "So will you ever do it with me in a dumpster?"

"What?" Dean laughed.

"I'm just curious. I mean I won't object to it."

"A person like you should be made love to on a bed like this. Not in a dumpster."

His words got to the former champion who positioned himself on top of him and looked into his baby blue eyes. "You wanna make love?"

Dean was staring at him, as if he was trying to read the raven haired man's thoughts. He slowly nodded, his eyes still locked.

Roman claimed his lips tenderly, his right hand on a cheek and left on his waist.

* * *

Dean was assigned by Roman the next morning to deposit money into the bank. The raven haired man had handed him a brown bag with wads of cash.

After spending what seemed like hours in the queue, he finished his task and decided to get some hot vanilla along the way back.

The Cafe At The Corner served the best beverages and sweet treats. Dean ordered a chocolate chip cookie dough glazed doughnut and a hot vanilla.

He stepped out of their shop with their signature red and white striped bag and had been contemplating calling a taxi or taking a bus back when someone called his name.

"Dean Ambrose."

He stiffened.

Corey Graves stood in front of him, smirking. "Long time no see."

"What do you want?" Dean immediately asked.

"Nothing. Just came here to say hi."

"Hi. Bye."

His ex boyfriend blocked his path. "Where are you off to in a hurry? We have a lot to catch up on."

"No, we don't."

"The guys and I were just talking about you the other day. We used to have fun times, Dean. You know that."

He sighed. "Corey, I don't do that anymore. I've given up on that kind of life."

"For now. You know deep down you're still that bad boy. Don't tell you've become a pushover. That's not the Dean Ambrose I know." When Dean remained stubbornly silent, he added, "You have my number. You know where I live. Come find us. It'd be nice to catch up."

Nice wasn't exactly what it was.

When he returned back to the gym, Seth was there. They exchanged looks when Dean headed towards the office.

"Got something to say to me, Ambrose?"

Unbelievable. Did he ever shut up whenever he saw Dean? Probably not.

"Back so soon, Rollins?" he countered. "We were just thinking of hiring a replacement for you."

"You'd wish you could get rid of me so easily. If anyone's leaving this place, it's you, with the countless errors you'll be making due to your lack of experience."

"I'm ice cold. I don't make mistakes."

"Oh you will."

"Kiss my ass, Rollins. Oh wait. That's not your thing."

They glared at one another. Dean could feel the hostility between them. He clenched his fists. One punch. That was all he needed to shut him up.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Rhyno intervened. "That's enough. Break it up you two. You want Roman walking in, catching sight of this?"

Dean turned to the brunette. "Where is he?"

"He didn't say where he was going. Just that he'll be back in a few hours."

"If you're lucky," Seth blabbered, "maybe he met someone better than you and wants to settle down with him instead."

"Get your head out from your ass, Rollins. Roman and I are in love. There's nothing you can do about it."

Seth's face was one of disgust; disgust at Dean. "You can't replace Xavier."

"I already have," Dean sneered.

He hadn't meant that, of course. But Seth had made him so furious.

"You won't get away with that remark, Ambrose," Seth warned him.

"Watch me," Dean taunted cockily.

Rhyno steered Seth towards the treadmill section. "Seth, stay there." He looked at Dean. "Dean, you head back to the office."

The auburn haired man gave the personal trainer a disgruntled look and he stalked off to the office.

"He's a criminal… a trash," he heard Seth whining to someone. "A drug paddling, stealing ex convict slash gangster."

Dean closed the door behind him. He was still being judged for his past. Why couldn't Seth see beyond that the way others had? His prejudice was disturbing.

His knowledge of Dean's past was even more disturbing. How had he known all those stuff?

The blue eyed man sat down on his chair. His hand reached for the office phone. Criminal? He'd show Seth how much of a criminal he could be.

 _ **A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. Thank you for your well wishes. Asthma does suck. I appreciate your kind words, favorites and follows. More than I can ever say.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

The sound of the door opening made him put down the phone. Maybe he'd visit Corey instead.

Roman had a smile on his face. "I'm back."

"Where were you?" Dean asked.

"I went to look at more rental spaces. I've narrowed it down to two. One is close to your school and the other is close to Luigi's. Pretty neat, huh?"

"Seth's back." He was unable to keep the sneer out of his voice.

"Yeah. He had a bad case of food poisoning. I'm glad he's okay now." Roman looked at him, puzzled. "Is everything okay? Did he exchange words with you again?"

"Nope. We stayed out of one another's way."

"Alright."

"I'm meeting a friend after work. You head on home first."

Roman looked at bit taken aback. Maybe he was surprised that Dean had a friend. "Oh. Ummm I can pick you up after your meeting."

"S okay," Dean declined. "I'll just take a taxi home."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, I'm planning to take you out now. I've been meaning to get you a cellphone."

A wide smile spread on Dean's face. "Okay." This was good. It meant that he could call Corey to "catch up".

His conscience was telling him not to. Roman had firm faith in him. Associating with Corey would only make his boyfriend disappointed in him.

 _You don't want to let Roman down_ , he reminded himself.

Thirty minutes later, he found himself at an Apple store. "Knock yourself out," Roman told him. "Which version do you want?"

"I'm not sure," Dean admitted. "Ummm pick for me?"

"iPhone 6S?"

"Good enough for me."

Roman informed the salesman and even got him a blue iPod Nano and a silver MacBook for school.

After signing up with AT&T, they went home to put Dean's purchases aside.

But not before Roman brought him to Ben's Creamery for ice cream.

* * *

Dean was an articulate guy.

He really was.

But with Roman, words just seemed to be lost on him. His boyfriend was so hot, he even made putting on his socks look sexy.

"I'm off for my run, baby boy," Roman informed him. "Have a great time with your friend and don't forget your phone. I've already keyed in my number into your contacts."

"Thank you, babe," Dean replied. "I have no idea what I've done to deserve you."

Roman kissed him. "None of that kind of talk. I love you."

"I love you too."

With Roman gone, he grabbed his phone and The Book Thief off the coffee table and left the house. He returned back to the Cafe At The Corner to drink hot vanilla and just read, soaking in the calming ambience.

With his hot drink, he sat down at a table at the corner.

"...I can't believe you chickened out, bro. Everyone knows that mansion isn't haunted. It just looks like it."

"No way, bro. I'm not taking a risk like that. What kind of name is Wyatt Mansion?"

"Uhhh… the name of the family who used to own it?"

Dean glanced and found two men talking at the table opposite him. Wyatt Mansion… it'd help with Roman's goal.

He wondered how he'd get his boyfriend to come along with him though.

"Hi."

Dean looked up. A scrawny blond wearing a black t-shirt with denim jeans was standing in front of him. "Hi."

"The cafe's full house and I was wondering if I could share a table with you?"

The auburn haired man shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

The man sat down with his mug. "Thanks." He extended his hand. "I'm James Ellsworth."

"Dean Ambrose."

"Nice to meet you. Thank you again. I came here to read. They make nice cupcakes and muffins."

"Yeah they do. I'm all for their cookie dough glazed doughnut."

"I'll have to try that. You should try their S'more Muffins."

"Yeah? Maybe I should get some for Roman."

"Roman?"

"My boyfriend."

"You don't mean Roman Reigns… _the_ Roman Reigns? Undefeated World Heavyweight champion?"

Hearing those words made Dean a fanboy inside. "Yeah. That Roman."

"Wow. That's cool. I heard he's a real nice guy."

"Nice? Dude's practically a saint." Again, he wondered what did he do to deserve Roman; why did Roman even love him?

James sipped his drink. "You work around here?"

"I work at the gym. I'm Roman's personal assistant."

"Oh. That's-"

Dean frowned when he saw Seth walk in. Of all the cafes in Carlisle, why did he have to come here?

The two toned haired man smirked when their eyes met. "On a date?" he taunted as he approached Dean. "And my, what a downgrade. You replaced Roman with a walking, anorexic manatee."

"Talk that way about my friend again, Rollins and I'll rearrange your face."

Seth ignored him and went to place his order at the counter.

Dean sat down and mumbled an apology to James. "I'm really sorry you were caught in the middle of that."

"It's alright."

"No, it's not. You didn't deserve that. Listen. I'd like to hang out with you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I could use a friend amidst all this mess."

"That's great! Sure. How about tomorrow? We can have lunch at Jack in the Box at noon."

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan."

* * *

Roman had just come out from the bathroom after a warm shower when he received a WhatsApp message with a picture of Dean and a blond guy from Seth.

 _Your boyfriend has a date tomorrow noon with a new guy._

Roman frowned. What was Seth trying to imply?

 _He's just a friend_ , Roman replied back.

 _What's his name?_

The Samoan man didn't have a clue. Dean never gave him a name.

"You're home," his boyfriend said, finally home, tossing his leather jacket on the bed.

"Yeah. I had a good time perspiring."

Dean grinned cheekily. "You mean perspiring in bed with me isn't good enough?"

Roman smirked. "I needed the challenge. That's why I went for a run."

"Oh. So it's a challenge you want?"

"Yeah."

He laughed when Dean jumped on him, causing both to fall on the bed. His boyfriend gave him a quick peck before rolling off him. "What are you doing?" he asked when he saw Dean go to the bathroom counter.

"I'm going to shave," Dean replied simply.

"No!"

The auburn haired man stared at him. "Ummm… why the strong protest?"

"I love your beard."

"I only kept it because I was in prison. Now that I'm out, I'd like to shave." He relented, putting down the Philips electric shaver when Roman pouted at him. "Fine. I won't. But you owe me a big time."

"When I'm done with you tonight, I'll be repaying you tenfold over."

"But I want to make love."

"That can be done too."

They settled down in bed beneath the comforter. Roman touched Dean's cheek; he loved this man through and through. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you wind up joining a gang?"

"Well, I was feeling lonely, to be honest. And I thought that being in a gang would help me out with that and my financial aid. It did for a while."

"Did you beat people up?"

"Well, it's a gang, Roman. Yes, I did beat people up. We've fought with rival gangs. It's all part and parcel, I guess."

Roman felt an unexplained sense of worry then. "I want you to know that you can come to me for anything. I'll be there for you. I promise."

"I know, babe."

"I mean it. Anything. I don't want you going down that path again. You have a bright future ahead of you, Dean. Don't let others try to divert you from it."

* * *

Dean spent the first half of his day catching up on filing on Saturday morning.

Roman had kept an efficient filing system that the auburn haired man no problems maintaining. He chided himself for forgetting that he had a lunch appointment with James. He'd have to tell Roman or else he'd be thinking that the auburn haired man was cheating on him.

And Dean did not want to cause him distress.

"So, where shall we go for lunch?" Dean heard Seth asking the Samoan man as he stepped out of the office. Roman and Seth were by the water fountain; his boyfriend was signing something on a clipboard.

"I'm not sure," Roman said. "I'd have to ask-"

Seth smiled wryly."He's right here. Isn't that right, Ambrose? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Seth!" Roman admonished.

"He's keeping his date from you-"

"It's not a date, Lady Gaga," Dean cut him off. "Settle down." He turned to Roman. "Sorry, babe. It slipped my mind. I'm meeting a friend for lunch later."

Roman nodded. "It's fine. Seth told me."

"What?!"

Seth shrugged. "I was being a good friend and looking out for him. You know in case you cheated on him."

Will the insults ever stop? The bad boy in him was slowly resurfacing. "Seth, I want you to stand in front of me and I want Roman to hear the bullshit words coming out of your mouth. I'm gonna listen to every word of it. And then I'm gonna beat the hell outta you."

"Dean, no!" Roman pulled him to his corner. "Seth, go to the weights section."

To Dean's surprise, not a word of protest left the two tone haired man's lips. Alone in the office, door shut, he asked the question that was plaguing him. "What's his problem with me?" the blue eyed man demanded. "Everyone can see how hard I'm trying. Except him."

"Seth has a hard time trusting-" Roman started.

"I can see that but why?"

"His brother died in the hands of an ex prisoner."

Dean was perplexed. "What?"

"Seth's family used to own a guitar store called Rock N Rollins. Anyways, they were huge on making a difference in the community. So his brother decided to participate in the outreach program the prison had approached their store for. They hired an ex convict who had done his time in jail for assault and battery. I mean, it was all okay at first but then one day Seth's brother and the guy had an argument. Things escalated when the guy took a guitar and slammed it hard over his brother's head. He lost consciousness and never woke up."

Dean kept quiet for a bit. Most of his anger had dissipated. "Roman, as much I am trying to empathise with him, I want you to know that I won't hurt you."

"I know that. Seth doesn't, though. Give him some time. He's actually a nice guy. I guess the pain is still there." Roman kissed him. "Have a great time with your friend."

"Where will you be having lunch?"

"Guess I'll grab a sandwich or something." His boyfriend's eyes fell on the clock. "Do you want a lift?"

"No, it's fine. I'm meeting him close by." His mind began to replay how he met James before it became distracted by something far more important. "Hey, Roman? I was wondering if you'd let me plan our next date."

Roman pulled his hair into a man bun; Dean liked that look on him. "Sure. What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Jack in the Box served a huge selection of burgers and sandwiches. Customers can even create their own.

Dean loved their Grilled Cheese Sandwich with Raspberry Preserves. So obviously it was his first choice. He threw in chicken tender strips, s'mores sundae and an iced chocolate drink.

James was in awe of Dean's meal as they started to dig in. "Wow. You _really_ love sweets."

"Yeah. S how I got over my alcohol cravings."

"Neat. My brother used to be an alcoholic too." James bit into his Slow Cooker BBQ Chicken Sandwich. "He's been sober for three years."

"Five years for me," Dean said. "So, James, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an accountant."

"So you actually like numbers?"

James laughed. "No, I actually love numbers. Something about calculations that just excites me."

"I love words. It's the reason why I'm planning to major in English & American Literature."

"That's cool. I can see this friendship working out. We'll be a great balance." James broke a piece of his apple pie with a plastic fork. "I hope you'll enjoy college. It's admirable that you're choosing to go back."

"If Roman hadn't brought up the idea and pushed for it, I wouldn't have."

 _I'm ridin' in your car  
You turn on the radio  
You're pullin' me close  
I just say no  
I say I don't like it  
But you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss, oh  
Fire_

Dean's jaw dropped. What the… no way was this happening. He looked around, half expecting his boyfriend to be around the corner.

 _Late at night  
You're takin' me home  
You say you want to stay  
I say I want to be alone  
I say I don't love you  
But you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss, ooh  
Fire_

The corners of Dean's lips lifted, thinking of all those times Roman had said he wanted to be alone.

 _You had a hold on me right from the start  
A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart  
My nerves all jumpin', actin' like a fool  
Well, your kisses they burn, but my heart stays cool_

"What are you smiling about?" James asked.

"Huh?" Dean responded. "Private joke. Sorry."

"You have it bad for him," James chuckled.

"You have no idea."

Dean liked James. He was earnest and polite with no airs. It was a huge contrast to the kind of people he used to hang around with.

After their meal, they exchanged numbers, promising to meet up soon. Just as Dean was about to cross the road, he took a step back when he sensed someone's eyes on him.

"You hanging out with nerds now, Dean?" Corey asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Stalking me, Corey?"

"You didn't call me."

"I have no reason to."

"Of course you have. We go way back. We were in love."

The nerve of this guy. "No, Corey. _I_ was in love. You weren't. You refused to acknowledge who I was to people. I was just your side guy. Look, I have to go."

Staying there any longer would make things worse. Dangerous thoughts were creeping into his head.

He was halfway crossing the road when Corey shouted out, "If you need any help, Dean… we're here. The guys and I are always here. Any problem you need help with whatsoever."

Were they though? When he was serving time, no one showed up to visit him. Dean had to pass his time by reading. One of the guards had a wife who worked in the library. She used to check out books for Dean to read weekly.

Roman was not there when he returned. He found himself missing his Samoan hunk.

"Hey, Rhyno," he asked the personal trainer who had just bid a good day to some members. "Has Roman returned from his lunch yet?"

"Oh. He's at his other office."

"Other office?"

"Come on. I'll show you."

The brunette led him past the treadmill machines and stair master to a room Dean hadn't noticed before at the far end.

Rhyno slowly opened the door, only to reveal a perspiring Roman in a black tank top pounding away aggressively on a black punching bag with music blasting in the background in an industrial like room with long stained windows and steel pipes in view.

 _Mine_ , Dean thought, admiring the sight in front of him.

 _This is ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

"He does this when he's stressed," Rhyno revealed.

"What's he stressed about?" the blue eyed man asked, his eyes focused on his boyfriend who was giving a high kick with his right leg to the lower half of the bag.

"No idea." The personal trainer patted his back. "Good luck."

 _Who the hell is he anyway, he never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin' them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_

Roman drove his right knee up five times before repeating with his left one.

Dean walked closer.

The music stopped about the same time as the workout. "Babe?" he called out as his boyfriend reached for a steel bar in between two pillars and started doing pull ups.

"How was your lunch?" Roman asked.

"It was okay. He's a good guy. Why are you working out so… intensely?"

The raven haired man continued pulling himself up, not answering.

Something was up.

"Is it because of me?"

Roman stopped working out and wiped his face with an Under Armour towel. "No, baby boy. It's not."

"Then what's up?"

"I bumped into my old manager, Paul Heyman. He was keen on me putting on my gloves again. Wants me to fight a guy who's got personal issues with me, Brock Lesnar."

Dean didn't know why but he wasn't happy with this news. Going back to boxing meant that they would hardly see each other.

"But I turned him down," Roman continued. "I just want an easy life. That's all."

"...and that life's with me, right?"

His boyfriend kissed him tenderly. "Right."

"I'll leave you to your workout."

"But my next workout involves you."

Dean laughed quietly as Roman took off his tank top and track pants before helping him remove his clothes.

After making love and showering together, Dean asked Roman to leave the room first so that there wouldn't be incessant chatter. His boyfriend then informed him that he'd be back in five minutes; he wanted to buy something to snack on.

When it was Dean's turn, it was just his luck that Seth was by the treadmill machines, helping members out.

"Well," he heard Seth said to the member when he walked past him. "Have a good one." He bumped into Dean. "Not you, Ambrose. I hope you don't have a good one."

"Rollins, your life changes when I am your enemy," Dean warned him coldly. "Don't push me."

"I'll keep pushing you, Ambrose until you quit. Until we rid this place of a trash like you."

"You're gonna have to do a lot more to get rid of me, Rollins. You think your words work on me? You think you can get inside my head? My mind is a very dangerous place to be. I've done a lot of bad things to people and I don't feel bad because of it. When I'm done with you, I won't feel bad because of it either."

The two men stared at each other, sizing one another up.

Dean stalked off back to the office.

Roman was staring at the floor, his mind seemingly miles away. "Roman? Back so soon?"

His boyfriend looked at him. "I saw Seth and you-"

"Keep your friend on a leash and away from me," Dean snapped at the mention of his name. "One more word from him, Roman and he's getting it from me."

"I'll have a word with him. But be the better person, Dean. Just-"

"I don't _need_ to be a better person. That's a lost cause anyway."

Roman sighed and stood up to leave the office, closing the door shut behind him.

Dean punched the table in frustration. He loved Roman with all his heart but his boyfriend's passive approach to Seth was slowly starting to bug him.

 _Seth's done more for him than you ever did_ , a voice in his head sneered at him. _He may be an asshole to you but he cares for Roman._

So what did that mean for Seth and him? Fighting it out for Roman's heart and loyalty ? Would Dean even win?

His boyfriend returned back, a saddened expression on his face. "I gave Seth some paid time off."

"Roman, I-"

"I'm going out for a drive. I'll be back in two hours."

Dean bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend grab his car keys. He didn't like it but he understood.

Roman was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Before you go," Dean said. "I'm bringing you out for a picnic tomorrow."

"Sure."

That was it? "I hope you'll like it. I'll prepare the food and everything." _And it'll help you strike one more goal off your list_.

"If it's from you, I know I'll love it."

And just like that, they were alright again.

 _ **A/N This chapter was hard to write as I was feeling out of it between the gassing and medication. I hope you can forgive me. Thank you nonetheless for your comments, favorites and follows. I appreciate it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

 _When your day is long_

 _And the night, the night is yours alone_

 _When you're sure you've had enough_

 _Of this life, well hang on_

As Roman rode his car just to clear his mind, with the radio blasting away, his heated conversation with Seth crept into his mind again.

" _I'm only looking out for you the way I should," Seth had said. "I've lost my brother; I've lost Xavier. I can't lose you too."_

" _But to go off on him in such a way? Seth, you're making it hard for me. I don't want to be forced to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend."_

" _Boyfriend? You're together now? Roman, what do you really know about this guy? You're playing Russian Roulette with your life being with him."_

" _No, I'm not. He's been nothing but patient and treated me with lots of love and understanding. Why can't you two just get along?" He ran a hand through his hair. "Seth, I'm tired. I feel like I've been on an uphill battle trying to keep peace with the two of you, trying to keep peace within myself. I'm going to have to ask you to take a month's paid break. Just relax and spend time with Sasha."_

" _Roman-"_

" _I'm sorry, Seth. I really am. But I think we both need this."_

" _After all I've done for you…"_

Roman swerved his car by the side of a road in front of long stretch of shops. He rubbed his temples, emotionally exhausted. Ever since Xavier's passing, he couldn't remember when he had a proper rest.

People were constantly on his back, checking on him. He hadn't had a moment's peace to himself. At night, his mind would be preoccupied, missing Xavier so much to the point he would only sleep at about five or six in the morning.

When Rusev and Seth had come in and slowly helped him with his day to day living, he still hadn't recovered fully, merely enough to enjoy life with a numb sense, almost as if he were on autopilot.

Dean had given him a new jolt to life.

He made Roman want to get out there and explore. His boyfriend had been through so much yet he seemed determined to change his life for the better instead of letting his past determine him. And yet even though he was content being in Dean's arms, he felt restless. He was always either full of energy or had none at all.

Spent, he got out of his car and went to a clinic nearby.

Roman gave them his ID and he was asked if he had any allergies. After determining he had no fever, he was told to wait for his turn.

Absentmindedly flipping a magazine on men's health, Seth's last words taunted him.

" _After all that I've done for you… you picked a man you've only known for a short while over me? What kind of a friend are you? Xavier would be disappointed in you for throwing your friends aside like this. If it wasn't for Rusev or me, you'd be…"_

He didn't have to say more; Roman knew what he meant.

"Roman Reigns?"

He looked up from the magazine where a nurse was standing. "It's your turn."

Roman nodded and thanked her before entering the doctor's office.

The doctor was a small pot bellied bespectacled man called Dr Rothman. "Aaah Mr Reigns," he greeted as he looked at the small card in his hand. "What's wrong with you?"

"I've not been sleeping well for quite some time," he said. "And I've been having trouble in making decisions."

"Hmm… have you been going through a hard time lately?"

"Well, I've lost my boyfriend three years ago. And lately I've been reminded of him a lot more."

"Did you see a counsellor when he passed on?"

That was just the thing; he hadn't. He had been pushed to go on holidays and work out. Then, later setting up the gym. "No."

"Sounds like depression to me. I'll prescribe you some antidepressants and sleeping pills. Maybe I'll write you a note to see a counsellor?"

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

* * *

Dean shut down the computer and looked at his watch.

Where was Roman? He said he'd be back in two hours. It was almost three and a half hours. He took out his phone and and pressed his name. His boyfriend's phone rang but there was no response.

He seemed okay when he left though Dean could see some hurt in his eyes. Who knew what went on between Seth and him before the two toned haired man had left?

"Damn it, Roman," he pleaded. "Please pick up."

The ring went straight to the mailbox. Dean sighed and hung up. "I can't sit here. I have to go out and find him!"

He stood up and put on his leather jacket.

The door opened and in walked Roman. "Hey."

"You didn't answer your phone," Dean went off. "I was worried, Roman. I mean, you said you'd be gone for two hours but instead it's close to four-"

"I'm sorry," his boyfriend apologised. "I guess I just lost track of time."

"Where were you?"

"I went out for a drive. That's all."

Dean didn't buy it. When they were not officially together, it was fine to let answers like that slip. But now… "Are you sure it was just a drive?"

"Yes," Roman answered testily. "Now can we head back home?"

This was so unlike Roman. Dean merely nodded as he reached for his hand. "Want to have dinner and then a stroll at the park?"

"I'm okay with take out and then sleeping. I mean umm literal sleeping."

"Sure."

That was fine. After all, there was still the picnic tomorrow. And they already made love in his other office earlier.

"I'm sorry for the position you were in regarding Seth and me," Dean added. "I appreciate you standing up for me."

Roman said nothing.

Fuck. So he was upset about that.

"It was the right thing to do," Roman mumbled.

* * *

They had Thai for take out. Roman had the Pad Thai while Dean chose the Pineapple Fried Rice. He even got Dean sweet rice with mango for dessert.

While Dean showered after dinner - which was a quiet affair - Roman went to take the pills and hid the plastic bag in the first guest room. The comfort of the bed welcomed him as he sank in and turned to his right, closing his eyes.

" _What kind of a friend are you? Xavier would be disappointed in you for throwing your friends aside like this. If it wasn't for Rusev or me, you'd be…"_

He wasn't sure what kind of a person he was right now let alone a friend or a boyfriend.

"Babe? You're asleep?"

Roman could detect the surprise tone in Dean's voice. He then felt Dean's cool lips on his cheek and his fingers running through his hair. "I love you."

 _I love you too._

"I can't wait for you and me to go on that picnic tomorrow. You'll love it. I'm making grilled cheese sandwiches and bringing some fruits and dessert. Well, my dessert at least. You don't seem to like sweet things as much as me so I guess apples and bananas are okay."

Silence.

"You're beautiful. Did I ever tell you that? You're beautiful inside and outside. But I can sense that even though you're smiling, you're a million miles away. Your smile can fool most people but I can see sadness in it too. I wish you'd talk to me. I want nothing more than to help you the way you're helping me."

Dean's iPhone rang then. "Hello?" he heard his boyfriend answer. "Hey. No, I'm not busy. Roman's sleeping so I'm bored."

He felt Dean waking up.

"Yeah? I like that movie too-"

The door closed and Roman tried to open his eyes but they were so heavy so he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _He was back at the beach where he had seen Xavier previously and this time, his late boyfriend was looking at him with worry. "Roman."_

" _Xavier."_

 _Xavier walked up to him, his eyes not leaving Roman's grey ones for a moment. "Hold on, Roman. Don't give up."_

" _But it's so hard. I'm tired, Xavier. Between Seth acting like a brat and worrying about Dean going back to his old ways and I've barely gotten any rest at all because my mind is on twenty four seven…"_

" _Listen to me," his late boyfriend instructed. "You can do this. You have people who love you, Roman. Think about Dean. Think about how devastated he'll be. He loves you, Roman. Do it for him."_

" _I'm so tired."_

" _Hold on, Roman… hold on…"_

He felt soft kisses on his neck and shoulder, slowly stirring him awake.

Dean.

"Gosh, you're beautiful," his boyfriend whispered softly. "So beautiful."

No. He wasn't. Beautiful people didn't have friends questioning their actions or behavior.

* * *

Dean was nervous as Roman drove his car to the address he had given him. In the back seat, there was a basket packed with cookies, fruits, ice cream and sandwiches.

His boyfriend also threw in some cheddar cheese popcorn.

"Can I turn on the radio?" Dean asked. Roman was quiet this morning too.

"Sure."

 _I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

"This is depressing." Dean put his hand on the button, intending to change the station.

"No. I like this," Roman said. There was a sadness to his tone.

"Roman, what's wrong? You've been so quiet."

"I'm fine."

"That's a lie and you know it." Dean scratched his bearded chin. "I just need to know if it's because of me."

"It's not. I just have a lot on my mind."

"If you shared your worries, you won't feel so troubled."

"I'm fine, Dean."

Dean gave up. They reached their destination five minutes later.

Upon view of the house, the auburn haired man's breath was caught in his throat. It was beautiful.

The mansion was white but run down which only added to Dean's excitement of Roman possibly buying and restoring it which was another goal to strike off.

The raven haired man was staring at the house.

"I… Uhhh… saw your goals list," Dean confessed. "And I wanted to help you accomplish it. I hadn't counted on it being run down. I merely heard that it was haunted."

He braced himself for Roman to get mad at him for being nosy and reading something that was private. To his relief, he was rewarded with a warm smile instead. "Thank you, baby boy," he replied, planting a kiss on Dean's left cheek. "This means a lot to me."

"Shall we go in?"

"Yeah."

The mansion had five bedrooms, four full bathrooms with a huge backyard where there was a swimming pool and barbecue hut. It was stripped bare with no furnishing but there was lots of potential for a major renovation.

"Wow. When I have lots of cash to spare, I'd buy a house like this," Dean commented absentmindedly as Roman spread a plaid sheet on the floor.

"Yeah?"

"It's got a cosy feel to it."

Roman removed two Thermos flasks from the basket. "Here. S'mores hot chocolate for you and lavender tea for me."

"Okay." Dean rubbed his hands. "So I made Spicy Nacho Grilled Cheese, Pesto Grilled Cheese, Chicken Ham with Apple Butter Grilled Cheese and Grilled Cheese Sandwich with Raspberry Preserves."

"You went all out."

"We deserve this."

"Sure you want to major in English and not Cooking?" Roman teased.

Dean laughed. "I'm sure."

They ate their sandwiches with the radio playing in the background. Dean related to Roman how he learnt to cook due to his parents' lack of interest in their kids' lives.

"At least one of us can cook," his boyfriend said good naturedly.

"Xavier did the cooking?"

"Yeah, he did. He used to make the best mac and cheese and fried steak with cornmeal gravy."

"I'll try to make some for you."

"No, it's okay. You do you."

Dean smiled when Roman opened his second wrapped grilled cheese sandwich. That meant a lot to him. "Well, me is fettuccine alfredo. I use creamy parmesan sauce."

"My mouth is watering just thinking about it."

"I know how else to get your mouth water."

"More grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"I want to make love to you."

"You want to top?"

"Yeah I do."

Roman put his sandwich aside. "Okay. We can do it here."

Dean looked around the room. It was dusty and the floors were chipped. "Are you sure?"

"Hey. It's this or the dumpster."

"No way will I ever do it with you in a dumpster."

He gently laid Roman down then before climbing on top of him. "I love you, Roman," he declared softly.

"I love you too, Dean."

* * *

Roman felt peaceful in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Dean was a gentle lover who was never short of surprises, finding new spots on the Samoan man's body that left him begging for more.

After cleaning themselves up and their picnic, Roman drove them home. "Dean?" he asked. "I hope you don't mind but I'd like to postpone our trip to the next week."

"Sounds good," came Dean's breezy reply.

Okay. One thing down. He didn't wish to add that he was too depressed to think of anything moving forward. Seth's disappointment in him still tore at his heart.

They had been friends for so long and been through the good, the bad and the ugly. Roman always tried to do his absolute best for everyone. He didn't mind sacrificing and going out of his way.

This hurt so much. His friend had refused to return any calls or text messages.

Beside him, Dean was chuckling at something on his iPhone.

"Your friend?" Roman enquired.

"Yeah. His name is James, by the way. James Ellsworth. He's an accountant."

"I'm glad you found a good friend."

"Me too. Hey, babe. Can you drop me off at Jack in the Box? James is there now and if it's okay, I'd like to hang out with him. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"No problem."

Roman's mind was restless again. He was starting to wonder if he was doing the right thing with everyone. Clearly Seth didn't count. Rusev hardly said anything. That could be either good or bad. Dean… Dean seemed happy. The only disagreement they had was over Seth and now that Seth was gone…

His thoughts were interrupted when Dean leaned over to kiss him; they were at Jack in the Box. "Thanks, babe. I'll be back soon. I promise."

"It's alright. Take your time."

He drove off then, intending to get some more groceries at Carlisle Giant Mart.

Since it was a Sunday, the place was crowded. Roman threw in a box of lavender tea, some oatmeal praline cookies, more ice cream for Dean and frozen yogurt for him. He was at the fruits section, contemplating between buying grapes or strawberries when he spotted Seth taking a carton of orange juice from the chiller.

"Seth?" he said.

His friend stiffened at the sound of his voice before turning away from him.

Roman's heart sank. So Seth was angry with him. "Seth, please. We've been friends for so long. Surely there's a way to resolve this-"

"Don't," his friend finally said. "We're anything but that. Right now, I don't know what we are."

"Seth… don't be like that."

His friend shook his head and continued with his shopping..

For a moment, he felt numb before the pain slowly seeped through. Roman put his basket down and walked out of the building to his car and started to drive home.

He felt empty and guilty. Maybe he should have tried another approach with Seth instead of asking him to take a month off. But now it was too late. He had lost a friend.

As if he was being mocked, that Fray song was on the radio.

 _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

He drowned out the rest of the song.

Alone at home, in the master bathroom, he reached for his pills that he had retrieved from the guest room and slowly started to take them. He stared at the doctor's prescription instructions and reached for a few more and then some.

* * *

Dean had so much fun with James. The blond said the most unusual things that sometimes made him pause but damn if he didn't make the auburn haired man laughed. He paid the taxi driver his change, wanting to relate to Roman one of the funny jokes the accountant had shared.

When he entered the house, he noticed the lights were off. His heart pounded. This cannot be good. "Roman?" he called out, switching on the living room lights. "Babe, I'm back."

He ran up the stairs and headed for the bedroom. No one was there so he checked the bathroom and that was when his heart dropped to his feet. "Roman!"

His boyfriend was on the floor with pills scattered around him.

Dean tapped on his face. "Roman! No, Roman! Wake up!" he cried. "Wake up, Roman! Please!"

There was no response.

Frantic, Dean immediately took out his phone and started dialing 911.

 _ **A/N … Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows. There'll be hell to pay for Seth from Dean, rest assured.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

" _Roman?" Xavier was looking at him with sadness at their usual spot now. "Why, Roman? Why did you give up?"_

" _Because I'm a horrible friend, Xavier," he explained. "Seth had helped me through my grieving over you and I let him down. If it wasn't-"_

" _Stop it, Roman. You're the best person I know. You have a big heart. Don't let someone abuse it. Just because he helped you with your grieving does not give him the right to treat you like this. You being here is causing hurt to Dean. Remember what I told you? Think about Dean."_

 _Dean? Hearing the name of his boyfriend seemed like ages ago. "He'll be fine without me. I mean he'll move on slowly and he'll accomplish great things." Roman sat down on the sand with a smile overlooking the quiet beach. It was peaceful. "I love it here. I'm staying."_

* * *

Dean held onto his boyfriend's left hand by his hospital bed, tears streaming down his face.

What had made Roman decide that this was the solution to whatever that had been bothering him? He knew something had been disturbing him but the Samoan man was so determined to keep it to himself. Thankfully, he only took six pills.

The doctor on duty had informed him that they would keep him under observation. Potassium salt and sodium bicarbonate were given to him via drip and Dean was allowed to stay by his side.

He pressed his lips on Roman's hand. "Why, Roman? Don't you know how much I love you?"

Dean had been surprised to find the doctor's prescription and a note for a counsellor in the plastic bag in the bathroom. He had no idea that his boyfriend had even gone to the doctor until he saw the date and then things started to add up.

Seth.

Seth freakin' Rollins.

He clenched his left fist. "I cannot believe that you'd let him get to you. He'll pay for this. Don't you worry. I'm not going to let him off scot free for this."

Still, a huge part of him felt like he had failed. His love was not strong enough to save Roman. Maybe he needed to accept that his boyfriend had a lot of healing to do that didn't involve him.

But he needed Roman; Roman needed him.

"Dean!" a pair of voice chorused.

Rhyno and Rusev arrived into the ward at the same time, their faces lined with worry. "I'm going to kill Seth!" Rusev started to rant. "When I get my hands on him-"

"Don't, Rusev," Rhyno pleaded.

"We don't know if it was something Seth had said," Dean added. "Or maybe he still has some more grieving to do over Xavier."

"No," Rusev disagreed. "It's not because of Xavier. Him telling you his feelings showed he was ready to move on. Trust me. I saw how miserable he was when you were gone. This is all because of Seth. I just know it."

But why did it feel like he had failed to save him? All Dean wanted to do was to love him and take care of him. But that seemed to be hard to do so.

"Don't you worry, Dean," the Bulgarian man continued as he opened the door. "You leave Seth to me. I'll put him in his place."

Alone again, Dean returned his attention back to his boyfriend. Holding his raven haired darling's hand to his lips, he whispered achingly, "Come home, Roman. Please come home to me."

* * *

" _Can't you hear your baby crying?" Xavier pressed. "He's asking for you to come home to him."_

 _Roman felt torn. It was so peaceful here and yet Dean.. "Are you disappointed in me, Xavier?"_

 _He couldn't help it. The question had been bothering him._

 _Xavier shook his head. "How can I be disappointed in you when you've done so much for me? From the moment we dated till the end, Roman, I have nothing but wonderful things to say about you. I love you and I need you to fight this. You have a man whose heart is broken because he thinks there's a chance he could lose you and honestly, do you want Dean to go through that kind of pain?"_

" _No."_

" _Then fight, Roman. Fight for Dean. He needs you and you need him. My love for you is eternal. Because of you, I got to do so many things and I'm proud of how far you've come. This is just another bridge to cross, Roman. You can do this." His late boyfriend was holding his hands tight. "It hurts me to see you like this because I know you're strong. You've shown me that time and time again in our relationship. Fight like the champion I know you are. Don't you ever let anyone step on you again just because you feel you owe them. I will always love you, Roman."_

" _I will always love you, Xavier."_

 _Xavier looked back at him once last time before strolling over to the palm trees._

Bright lights shone above him when his eyes slowly opened. He closed them tight before slowly opening them again.

"D-D-Dean…" he mumbled.

He felt his hand squeezed. "Roman?!" he heard Dean's frantic voice.

"Dean…"

His boyfriend's face was now hovering over him. "Roman!" Dean called tearfully. "You're okay!"

"I'm sorry…" he apologised.

"No, don't you dare say that to me! I'm just grateful you're alright." Dean kissed him on his forehead. "Stay here. I'll get you some water."

He felt Dean put his hand down gently. His throat felt dry and he still felt drowsy but he was certain he was going to be alright.

"Here." Dean was back and he pressed the button on the remote to control the bed's inclination. He put a straw through the cup and passed it to Roman. "Have a sip."

Roman slowly did that while Dean adjusted his blanket. He stopped drinking and his boyfriend took the cup from him. "Roman… I was so scared. I thought that… I thought..."

"I'm sorry, Dean. It was selfish of me."

His boyfriend gave him a look. "Don't."

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you too. Don't you ever scare me like that again. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I can't imagine my life without you either."

"Good. Now I need you to tell me what happened between Seth and you."

He had to be honest with Dean. So he related their exchanges from the gym to his cold shoulders in the mart. "It had hurt but I'm okay with it now."

"So fast? Roman, you just swallowed pills over this guy."

"I know but honestly, I'm okay."

Dean looked dubious. "Promise?"

Roman nodded. "I promise."

"You know they'll ask you to go for counselling after this."

"I think I should. I mean I didn't go for any after Xavier's passing."

* * *

The doctor gave Roman a follow up appointment and some medication after blood work results were in. He was not allowed to drive for three days and was told to get sufficient rest.

They left the hospital and returned home via taxi.

Through the ride, Dean wondered how he was going to break the news to Roman without him wanting to harm himself again. In the end, he decided that distancing himself would give the Samoan man the hint.

"So I'll go make some French toast for you," he said as Roman was heading for the stairs. "You just settle down comfortably in bed."

"But you'll be next to me, right? I'm not eating without you."

This was going to be harder than he thought.

Dean prepared two plates of French toast with blackberries and raspberries and set it on a serving tray with two mugs of tea. He brought it up to the bedroom where Roman was sitting in bed, shirtless.

Damn him.

"Thank you," his boyfriend said. "I can't wait to try these."

"Hmmm remember to take your medications."

"Okay." He bit into the French toast as Dean settled down beside him. "This tastes so good."

"Yeah?"

"I love how much cinnamon I can taste in it," Roman gushed.

Well, at least he had done one good thing.

"I hope you weren't planning on heading back to work today," Dean stressed. "Remember what the doctor said."

"Okay I won't. Stay with me?"

"Yeah. I'll stay."

Roman cheerfully continued eating with his breakfast, even feeding Dean a slice of his bread. The auburn haired man's heart broke. How was he supposed to move away when his heart didn't want to?

He made sure Roman took his medication. When his boyfriend had dozed off, Dean took their dishes down to wash it. Once finished, feeling exhausted, he lied down on the oversized couch in the living room. Maybe he ought to take a nap before doing other chores.

 _He was in a park with a huge lake in front of him. Not far away was a black man shaking his head at him._

 _Wait a minute. That was Xavier._

" _What are you planning to do, Dean?" Roman's late boyfriend asked as he walked slowly towards him._

" _I have to let him go," Dean replied._

" _As far as plans go, yours suck."_

" _Yeah well. Clearly my love for him isn't enough. He tried to kill himself."_

" _Because of Seth. Not because of you. I told you before: he's a huge carebear." Xavier shook his head. "You do realise that pushing him away is not the answer, right? Dean, I know Roman. Better than anyone. He's not blaming you for anything. You two need to hold onto one another. It's you against the world. Don't feel guilty; you've done nothing wrong. He loves you. You love him. Let that be your protection and source of comfort through the good and bad times. Okay?"_

" _You're okay with us?"_

" _I told you in my letter and I meant it: you have my blessings. I think you're the best match for Roman. Now stop being a hero and love each other till you're grey and old. Take care of your man."_

 _Dean scratched the back of his head. "Ummm shouldn't it be our man?"_

" _No," Xavier replied with a smile. "Your man. I already had my time with him. What he and I had should not shadow over what you two have. Now, wake up!"_

Dean felt a pair of arms around his waist from behind as he stirred awake.

Roman.

He slowly turned in his boyfriend's arms. The former champion was slowly opening his eyes. "Roman? Shouldn't you be upstairs?"

"You said you'd stay with me," Roman mumbled sleepily.

"I will. Come on," Dean slowly stood up and extended his hand. "Let's get back to bed."

Roman happily accepted.

* * *

Except the Samoan man had other plans.

He crawled on a protesting Dean and started kissing him fiercely.

Dean.

The auburn haired man was in his arms and he never wanted to let him go again.

Dean's kisses were infectious and Roman felt himself drowning in his boyfriend's love. He wanted to make love to him till they were both too tired to move.

He inhaled Dean's scent and groaned before claiming his lips again. "Roman, you should be resting," his boyfriend half moaned.

"But I want you," he replied huskily.

Dean tightened his hold around his neck as their kissing became more passionate. They removed their clothes quickly, their bodies aching more touches from one another.

When their bodies joined, Roman felt so much happiness that it moved him. It moved him that he found love again. It moved him that he could call this beautiful man beneath him _his_.

"Roman… I love you so much," Dean said.

Roman pressed his lips hard against his. "I love you just as much, baby boy."

A few seconds later, Dean came. Roman was close behind, letting his orgasm overpower him before he collapsed on his boyfriend.

"Now will you rest?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah… I will," Roman replied as his boyfriend snuggled up in his arms.

* * *

"What do you want to do now?" Dean asked later that afternoon as he put on a grey t-shirt. Maybe some fresh air would be nice and a stroll in the park.

They had just finished showering together after they woke up from their sleep. It was nice when they did couple stuff like this.

Roman was wearing the "Hit Hard" t-shirt with his hair loose. "I want to see Seth."

The auburn haired man wasn't sure about that. "Maybe when you're fully recovered, babe…"

He did not wish for his boyfriend to be triggered by another factor.

"I want to see him, Dean. I need to see him. And I want you there with me."

Dean didn't know what else to say. Roman seemed determined. So he called for a taxi, all the while hoping things would go well.

In the end, he decided to trust Roman's wishes.

When they reached Seth's house- which was an apartment near the upper district - they found the door unlocked with some yelling.

The sight of Rusev and Seth yelling at each other in the living room greeted them. They turned their heads and before either could come near, Roman held up his hand.

"Roman-" Seth began.

"I'm alright," Roman began. "But you and me, Seth, are not. I tried so hard with you but you just kept pushing. I didn't come here to listen to your feeble excuses or sob stories. I came here to tell you that Dean belongs in my life; he's a huge part of it. He's my boyfriend and I love him… so much. And believe it or not, he loves me too. You've pushed me against the wall so many times and for the sake of our friendship, I gave in to you. But not anymore. You and I are done. If you feel like I owe you for what you've done for me while I was still grieving over Xavier, then your idea of what a friendship is misplaced. If you still wish to work at the gym, it's fine but you're still on a one month break. If you're not, surrender your ID, staff key and locker padlock to Rhyno at nine in the morning sharp tomorrow. That's all I have to say to you." He nodded his head to Rusev before pulling Dean - who was shocked - out of the house.

Seth called out his name but Dean felt Roman pulling him forward

Neither man looked back.

In the taxi on the way to Luigi's, Roman reached for his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "I love you. Thank you for not giving up on me."

Damn it. Now Dean felt his own eyes wavering with tears. "I love you too. And thank you for believing in me."

 _ **A/N Happy Thanksgiving. Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows. Urgh still haven't recovered yet but I'm thankful for you guys :-)**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

Seth didn't report for work the next day.

Roman waited for him in the office but there was still no word until he sent a message at ten informing that he'd be back in a month's time.

Nothing else was said. It made him a little sad.

Dean was upset with him. He nagged at the former champion for turning up to work instead of taking a rest as instructed by the doctor.

"Dean, I'm fine," Roman insisted for the hundredth time. Okay a hundredth was an exaggeration but still at the rate his boyfriend kept checking up on him, he wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"Why don't you go home first?" his boyfriend suggested.

"I think I'll go box in my office…"

"No!" Dean protested. "You're sitting right here."

"Okay." Roman remained seated. "Come sit on my lap?"

"Oh no I won't. I recognise that look in your eyes."

"What?" Roman feigned an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do." Dean continued his data entry for the inventory. "By the way, would you like to meet James?"

Roman's eyes widened. "You want me to meet your new friend?"

"Well, yeah. It also helps he's a big fan of yours. But he's got no hidden agenda."

Well, it would be nice to meet new people. "Sure though I fear it will be awkward."

"Awkward? Heck no."

"Knock, knock."

Patricia stood at the door, dressed in a floral print top and slacks. Roman was halfway crossing to hug his mother. "Mum!"

Patricia beamed. "Look at you," she gushed, kissing him on his right cheek. "You look so happy."

"I am," the Samoan man affirmed.

Her gaze fell on Dean. "And this must be the reason why."

Dean extended his hand to her and she pushed it aside, giving him a bear hug. "What is the handshake business all about? You're dating my son, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Dean confirmed.

"Well, that makes you practically family."

Roman hid a smile as he watched his boyfriend's face turn red. "What brings you here, mum?" the grey eyed man asked.

"I just dropped by to say hi."

"Hi." Then he waved at her. "Bye."

His mother tsked at him before turning to Dean. "Are you seeing this? I hardly see him because he's too busy-"

"Dean's taken up a lot of my time," Roman interrupted.

"Has he?"

"Absolutely. In the office. At home. In be-"

Dean covered his mouth immediately. "Roman! That's your mother."

Roman smiled beneath Dean's hand.

His boyfriend removed his hand and shook his head. "I see what you mean, Ma'am," he informed Patricia who laughed. "Anyways I need to grab my favorite hot vanilla. I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

* * *

Dean changed his mind staring at the drink menu at The Cafe At The Corner. They had a new drink on promotion called Chocolate Praline so Dean decided why not?

It was only available for a limited time.

"Ambrose? Why is it always you I'm bumping into?"

Dean would have laughed at the thought of running into Seth over and over. He turned around and found the two toned haired man smiling behind him.

Seth was smiling at him?

"I like their iced chocolate cookie drink," he continued.

Since he was being civil, shouldn't Dean extend the same courtesy too? "I love their hot vanilla but I'm thinking of trying their new flavor."

When it was Dean's turn, he chose the Chocolate Praline drink and ordered a praline brownie too. While he was waiting at the pick up counter for his order, Seth placed an order for the iced chocolate cookie drink and a chocolate chip cookie.

Should he invite the two toned haired man to sit with him? Roman's pleading on being the better man hit him and Dean always wanted Roman to be proud of him.

When Seth waited behind him, Dean smiled. "Hey uh… you wanna join me?" he invited. "I was planning to dine in."

A wide smile spread on the man's face. "That sound great. Thank you."

To Dean's surprise, Seth was fairly easy to get along with as Roman had said. Within fifteen minutes, they were throwing light hearted jokes at one another.

Once they had gone past the awkward stage, Dean knew he had to say something. "I'm sorry about your brother."

"It's okay. I'm really sorry for taking it out on you. I was wrong."

"D-did they catch the guy?"

"Yeah they did. There was no way he could get far. I haven't seen him before. I only know him by his first name."

"What's his name?"

"Drake. His name's Drake."

* * *

His brother.

His own brother was involved in Seth's brother's… Dean could not even imagine what was going through his brother's head to have done that. It was true that Drake was always a hothead but to kill someone...

He sent Roman a text message informing him that he'd see him at home. He had something important to check out.

He couldn't remember the last time he had spoken to his brother. Taking a taxi down to Carlisle Penitentiary, he requested with Glen Jacobs, prison head there to talk to his brother, if he was there to begin with.

Dean was lucky that Glen along with John Bradshaw, one of the wardens, had taken an interest in him due to his good behavior. He was always reading and minding his own business, often escaping the chaos that was prison life there.

Glen affirmed that Drake was there - having been placed in solitary confinement for an undisclosed amount of time - and said he'd arrange a meeting for him.

So Dean waited in telephone visitation booth, his fingers drumming across on the table nervously.

When Drake sat down, both brothers just stared at one another. His older brother had changed a lot physically; he was now bald and had a dragon tattoo on his neck.

Dean reached for the phone before his brother followed suit.

"Well," Drake laughed. "If it isn't my little brother."

"Drake," was all the auburn haired man could say.

"Long time no see, Dean. How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. I'll be going to college in September."

"College? You? Nice one, Dean. You had me for a moment."

Dean decided it was best not to respond to that. "Why are you in here?"

"Nailed a guy with a guitar on his head; literally knocked him dead."

This was bad. Dean didn't like where this was going. "Where?"

"Some family owned guitar shop. Anyways, you still hanging out with Corey and the guys?"

"No…"

"You should. I know Corey was upset when you guys broke up."

"I'm already seeing someone and I've given up on that kind of life."

Drake laughed, boisterous. "Oh Dean… the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It's in you. You know it's true."

"No, it's not. I'm not about to throw away a sure thing for a stupid thing."

"Stupid? It was how we survived, Dean. Don't go calling what we did stupid. It was the only way we knew how."

While there was some truth to his statement, they always had other options such as taking up part time jobs instead of beating people up. They could have gone to social services making a plea to check out their household instead of stealing.

"I can't believe you killed someone," Dean continued.

"I'm not sure why it's hard to. He had it coming, yelling at me that way. His family has a funny name. Rollins."

Dean felt sick that moment. How was he going to tell Roman about this? Would his boyfriend even look at him the same way again?

A warden came in announcing they had five more minutes left. "Have you seen mum?" Dean asked.

"Boy, Dean. When you cut ties, you really cut ties. Mum's dead. She died of breast cancer five years ago."

Dean did not count on feeling sad upon hearing that. His mother was gone. And he didn't even know. He was starting to wonder how much more he had missed out on. Fifteen years was too big of a gap.

"Anyways," Drake continued, "I have no idea where Dad is but hey at least we have one another. You should look up Corey, Dean. I always did like him."

"Do you have someone?" the blue eyed man blurted.

"Me? Yeah. Her name's Dana and we have a kid. Tyler. He's four."

"I have a nephew?" Yep. He did missed out a lot.

"Yeah but he's with Dana's parents. So what's your new guy like? Another gang leader?"

Dean refused to talk about Roman. He wanted to protect their relationship. "He's not into stuff like this," he merely answered.

"Then what is he into?"

"Fitness." Sounded simple enough.

"Aaah so he shoots the juice? Nice."

The warden came in again. Dean sighed. "Take care of yourself, Drake."

"Yeah you too, Dean. And don't forget what I told you."

How could he? Dean was pretty sure that it'd haunt him for life.

* * *

Roman absentmindedly stirred his lavender tea while he sat at the island counter, wondering what was so important that Dean did not return back to the office. Not that he minded. He was quite curious.

His mother was over the moon when he told her that Dean was now his boyfriend. "I knew he'd be good for you," she had beamed. "Mothers know best."

The former champion couldn't disagree with her on that.

He bit into his lemon cookie as he stared out the window. A taxi had entered the driveway. Dean was back.

His boyfriend looked troubled as he closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen.

"Dean?" Roman called out when he didn't seemed to notice him.

The auburn haired man jumped, startled when he turned around. "Roman!"

"How did your ummm checking go?"

"It went okay."

"What did you check out? School stuff?"

"Yeah I did."

"Was it a book?" Why was his boyfriend being so vague?

"Yeah it was. Crime and Punishment."

"Nice. I never read that."

"You should. It's a great book." Dean took out a chocolate tea bag from the cannister. "I ran into Seth."

That caught Roman's interest. "Yeah?" he said. "How is he?"

"Well, he and I are civil to one another. He apologised and I guess I'm okay with him. Maybe you guys should talk."

"I guess."

Dean still seemed to be on the edge, Roman observed. His hand was shaking as he poured hot water into the mug.

"Baby boy, are you okay?" Roman asked. "Why are you so jittery?"

"It was cold at the library."

"Oh?"

His boyfriend opened the fridge and stared at its contents. "I can whip us up some salmon for dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah. It'll only take me fifteen minutes. Why don't you take a warm shower first or something?"

Roman wrapped his arms around him and planted a kiss to the side of his neck. "I was planning to shower with you."

Dean squirmed. "Maybe tomorrow, babe. Right now I have dinner to prepare."

"Enjoy being domesticated?"

"You can say that."

"Well," Roman pouted. "I wish you'd change your mind."

"Go ahead to the bathroom, babe. You want a nice warm meal, don't you?"

"Not really. I want you though."

Dean bit his lip. "Roman…"

There was a tense vibe he was getting from Dean that he couldn't ignore. "I want you, naked beneath me on the shower floor, begging me. That'd be nice."

"I don't beg," his boyfriend boasted.

"Oh when I'm done with you, you will." He picked Dean in his arms. "In fact, I can't wait a minute longer."

"Roman!"

* * *

As he watched Dean cook the salmon in the butter in the kitchen after their shower sex, he smiled to himself. Dean writhing beneath him. Check. Dean begging him. Check. It was their most intense sex to date.

"S the last time I'm begging," Dean grumbled as he placed the browned and flaky salmon on a plate.

"Oh come on, baby boy," Roman cajoled him, kissing him on his cheek. "It's only me."

Dean was actually smiling now. "Here," he announced, pushing the plate of salmon with mashed potato and steamed carrots towards the Samoan man. "Enjoy."

"Thank you." Roman licked his lips. It smelt delicious. "Bon appetit."

They ate in companionable silence. The former champion sneaked a glance at his boyfriend who was playing about with his food.

"So," Roman started. "Mum's really happy we're together. She said she knew from the beginning you'd be good for me. I don't know how she does it."

"Woman's intuition?" Dean guessed.

"Probably."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm grateful for her steering me to the gym even though I was puzzled why when I told her what my previous work experiences were."

"She said you were a nice guy who deserved a fresh start. She loved your demeanor. That much she told me."

"People can change."

"That may be true but I know you won't."

"Don't you mean hope that I won't?"

"Nah. I know you won't. You've come this far, Dean. Why would you throw it all away? Besides, you know you're worth more than whatever society stereotypes you to be."

* * *

Dean volunteered to go to the mini mart nearby after dinner to pick up a carton of milk for Roman when his boyfriend said they ran out of milk.

It was killing him, not telling Roman the truth of his visit with Drake but he wasn't sure if he'd be prepared for Roman's reaction. After all, Seth wasn't himself since his brother's passing. And if he knew it was because of Dean's own flesh and blood…

 _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree..._

He chose a half gallon Darigold 1% Low Fat Milk and brought it to the counter to pay. As he stepped out of the mart with his purchase, he saw Corey chatting with another one of his members, Phil Brooks.

Dean decided to take a longer route home. Unfortunately, Corey spotted him. "Dean!"

Shit.

"Dean!" Corey jogged up to him. "Well. We meet again."

The auburn haired man shrugged carelessly. "Yeah."

"So how are you?"

"Okay. Not too bad. I went to visit Drake earlier this afternoon."

"That's nice. I went to visit him last Tuesday."

"Wait." Dean tapped his left feet. "You knew that he was in prison?"

"Yeah. I thought you did too."

"Shit, Corey. He killed a guy. That's not like us. We beat people up. That's what we do. We don't go around taking lives."

"Maybe but you know how apeshit crazy Drake can get. Anyways, what's up with you? Dean, it's to be expected. The kind of lives we lead always lead us in circles. Why pretend to be something we're not?"

Was that what he was doing? Playing pretend with Roman? Pretending to be a good boy when he was a bad one?

Suddenly Dean wasn't sure anymore.

"So uh we're having a barbecue for AJ… you know, Phil's girl. Her birthday's tomorrow. I know it's kind of last minute but I was wondering if you'd like to join us. You know just to hang out. No business. Just friends."

Dean considered. It seemed harmless. Just barbecue and chatting with some of the guys he missed. Guys like Bo Dallas, Chris Sabin and Colt Cabana. He did have some good friends in the gang.

"Sure."

 _ **A/N Hey guys! Hope you had an awesome Thanksgiving. Thank you for the kind words. No, it's not the end. This story is far from over. :-)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

"I have something on after work today. You head on home without me."

Roman stopped arranging the fitness magazines on the mahogany oak coffee table in his office. He didn't know what to make of Dean's announcement but he nodded his head nonetheless.

Something was up with his boyfriend today.

First, he ate muesli for breakfast which was odd. Dean loved sugary food and muesli was anything but that. In fact, Roman remembered him comparing it once to horse food.

Then, during lunch, he went out and got a haircut and even pierced his ear.

Now, this new piece of information.

He didn't want to doubt Dean; he really didn't. A fleeting thought entered his head: maybe he had met someone better than Roman. Someone more exciting.

He fervently hoped not. He loved Dean. Even though he left his clothes on the floor and stair landings occasionally or even forget to close the toothpaste cap… he adored him.

Roman didn't know what to do but give him the benefit of doubt. "Do you need me to pick you up?" he offered.

"No," Dean declined. "It's fine. I'll just grab a taxi."

"What time will you be home?"

"Mmm… I think midnight."

"Midnight?!"

"Yeah. Just meeting a friend."

"James and you sure have a lot to talk about."

Dean didn't reply, his concentration focused on completing the data entry on market survey instead.

Roman didn't want to come across as needy or worrisome but he couldn't suppress the heavy feeling that overcame him. If Dean had found someone more of his type, then he'd have to be a gentleman and not stand in his way, no matter how painful it would be.

"I hope you have a good time," he said softly.

Dean's only response was a small smile.

By the time work ended, Roman had a bad case of nerves. He pulled Dean towards him for a long kiss, hoping to keep him there for a while.

"I'll be back by midnight," his boyfriend reminded him again with an easy smile. "Don't wait up."

It took all of Roman not to run after him.

* * *

The Rainbow club was a club with rooms for rental, a live band and barbecue pits outdoor.

It was where Dean used to hang out with Corey and the guys, wasting their nights away drinking and laughing and talking things that made absolutely no sense.

Most of the gang was already there when he arrived. "Dean!" Corey cheered as he grilled chicken wings when he saw him. "Glad you could make it!"

"Well, I thought it'd be nice to see the guys again," he answered.

Chris Sabin came up to him with a huge grin. "Dean! You motherfucker! Do you know how much I missed you?" He grabbed Dean and hugged him tight.

Dean laughed. "Asshole! You know the feeling's mutual."

"Oh I know."

"Do you have Pepsi?"

"Of course. That's all Phil drinks."

Phil was straight edge. Like Dean, he stayed away from alcohol. Chris handed him a Pepsi bottle from the iced box. "So how have you been, Chris?"

"Good. I can't complain. You? Guess you know now that Drake's in prison."

"And I still can't believe what he did."

"Kind of saw it coming."

"What do you mean?"

"He busted Kenny King's balls; put the guy in ER second day of his release."

 _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree..._

"So what's life been like since you've been released?" Chris wanted to know.

"Not bad. I've got a job."

"Seeing anyone?"

"Sort of." He was still hesitant to talk about Roman.

"That'll break Corey's heart. He had a big reunion planned for the both of you."

"Yeah well sorry to burst his bubble," Dean replied dryly.

Chris laughed. "Still upset about it, huh?"

"Nah. Not as much as it used to." And it was the truth. Things happened for a reason. Everything that had ever happened to him at this point in his life had led him to Roman.

And that was something he valued.

Bo Dallas and Colt Cabana joined them later, both thrilled that Dean had decided to join them. "Can we entice you to join us again?" Colt asked.

"Nah. I'm getting too old for this kind of life."

"Jeez, Dean," Bo commented. "What are you? Sixty?"

And the four men laughed.

There was no awkward pauses or questions. Even Corey was a decent host, keeping his promise of this party being just a hang out and not a business meeting.

Until it was eleven thirty and Jonny Storm came running towards them with blood all over his upper body, his t-shirt drenched. Corey, who had been laughing with Phil as he sat on the bench, jumped to his feet immediately. "Jonny!"

"I… I've been attacked," Jonny panted. "It was Austin!" Austin Aries, was the leader of a rival gang. "He and his guys came from all directions."

By this point, Jonny was slouching on the floor. Corey held him up in his arms. "Jonny, stay with me!" he pleaded.

But the brunette slowly closed his eyes and his breathing soon quietened.

"Damn it!" Colt yelled.

"Oh shit!" Phil repeated over and over. "Oh shit!" He tried to lift Jonny up but the now deceased man slipped from his hands, his head knocking hard against the concrete.

"Damn it, Phil! You knocked him out!" Sean Waltman screeched. "You fucking killed him!"

"How the fuck could I have done that? He was already fucking dead when I lifted him!"

Beside him, Colt tugged at his hair. "Don't say that! Don't say that!"

Dean felt his heart pounding furiously against his rib cage. This wasn't supposed to happen. "What are we going to do now?" he heard Chris asked frantically.

"Somebody call the fucking cops!" Cody Rhodes instructed.

"No one's calling the cops!" Adam Cole bellowed. "No one! We don't need to arouse any suspicions-"

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Matt Jackson interjected. "We can't pretend this didn't happen!"

"We seek revenge!" Corey shouted. "What else?"

There were murmurs of agreement. That was the way it always was with their gang… with any gang actually.

No one would take this lying down. It was unheard of.

"Dean," his tattooed ex boyfriend said, "Are you in? You saw what happened to Jonny. We cannot allow to let it slide!"

Dean was too shocked to give him an answer.

Jonny… Jonny was dead. A night of fun had turned into a night of nightmare. He watched Corey and Sean carry Jonny's body to their rented room.

This was wrong; Cody had been right, asking them to call the police. He told a stunned Chris that he was leaving first.

His friend dumbly nodded.

By the time the auburn haired man returned home, it was one thirty.

Roman was asleep. Dean bent down and kissed him, draping his left arm across his torso, trying his best to sleep in the protection of his boyfriend's body.

But the image of Jonny dying kept on flashing before him, no matter how hard he tried to distract himself.

* * *

Roman had smelt the cologne when Dean had kissed him in the wee hours of the morning.

But he didn't want to falsely accuse the blue eyed man of anything. "How was your stuff with James?" he asked as he poured milk into his cereal while they were having breakfast.

Dean chewed his muesli. "It was okay."

"Oh. What time did you come in?" _Please don't lie…_

"One thirty."

"One thirty? What were you doing up so late?"

"Talking."

Roman looked down at his cereal. "We don't talk until that late."

Dean looked taken aback by the insinuation of his comment. "It's not what you think, Roman."

"I don't know what to think at this point except that I won't stand in the way of your happiness."

"What? Babe, you're getting way ahead of yourself. I'm not interested in anyone but you."

 _For now_ , Roman thought silently. What else could he possibly be doing till one thirty with James? Figuring out all of life's secrets?

Frustrated at being kept in the dark, he took his cereal to the kitchen sink and poured it into the bin.

"Roman!" Dean said, turning him around.

He frowned at his boyfriend, pulling his tribal tattooed arm away. "I'm going to get ready for work."

"I'm not seeing anyone, Roman. I promise. You know you're the only man I love."

"No. I don't really know that."

"Roman!"

He shook his head. "I'm not stupid, Dean. Just because Xavier's the only guy I dated means I'm unaware of the excuses people come up with when they have their baskets filled with other stuff."

Dean looked torn. "That's not fair."

"What's not fair is that I know you're hiding something from me. And honestly I'm not going to push you if you don't want to let me know what it is." He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not a selfish person. I'm not sure what I did wrong but..."

There was no way he could finish the sentence.

Roman was disheartened as he slowly turned around. It had been too good to be true, finding a love like this after a while. Dean was obviously running around with James.

"I was out with Corey… my ex boyfriend."

He stopped in mid step. _Oh no_ , he thought, dread filling him.

"And the old gang," Dean confessed. "I just wanted to see them again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I… I was feeling so lost after what I had discovered. Roman, something bad happened. I know the man who killed Seth's brother."

This _was_ news. Roman felt his throat tightened. "Who is it?"

"My older brother, Drake."

His mind was spinning. This changed a lot of things now.

For one, Seth would be furious should he find out and who knew what else would happen.

Two, Roman would be caught in the middle of it.

He looked at Dean with sadness. He couldn't imagine the amount of guilt and worry that had been eating away at him upon finding that information out.

"I'll understand if you no longer want to be with me anymore," his boyfriend continued. "I deserve it."

"That's far from it," Roman told him. "I'm just relieved you're not with someone else."

Dean vehemently shook his head. "No. Why would I be? Roman, I love you. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything."

The raven haired man enveloped his boyfriend into his arms, pressing a hard kiss to his forehead.

He'd figure something out; he wouldn't let Dean carry this burden by himself.

* * *

Corey had been sending him messages all morning, trying to get him to join in their cause for revenge.

Dean had never felt so torn in his life. Jonny was like an older brother to him. He was Corey's right hand man and had taken the auburn haired man under his wing. To just sit back and not defend him seemed wrong.

"Baby boy, are you okay?"

Dean looked up from his PC to see Roman looking at him with concern. "Huh?"

"You've been staring at the computer blankly for a while now. Do you need help with anything?"

"No." He didn't want Roman to worry over him.

"Dean, you know you can come to me for anything. I promise I won't judge you."

"I know."

Roman sat down beside him. "Did something happen last night?"

Dean didn't want to hide from Roman anymore; he was exhausted. "Yeah."

"What happened?" His boyfriend rubbed his back slowly.

"One of the guys I looked up to died last night; a rival gang got to him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, baby boy. Would you like time off to grieve him-"

"Corey's asking me if I want to avenge him and quite frankly, babe, I want to. Jonny taught me a lot and-"

"No, Dean," Roman immediately protested. "I'm sorry for your loss - I really am - but I don't think you should. You just came out of prison wanting to change your life. Don't let something steer you off track. You've come so far."

"That's not how it works in gangs, Roman."

"Maybe but Dean, you're no longer _in_ a gang. Unless you joined them again last night."

"No! I didn't."

"That's good. You want to honor your friend? You honor him by not getting tangled up with the wrong people." Roman held him close. "Please, Dean. I've lost Xavier. I don't want to lose you too."

His words tugged at Dean's heartstrings. "You won't lose me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

Roman brought Dean out for lunch at Murphy's, an Irish restaurant. They both ordered cottage pie with brown lemonade.

There was just small talk between them though the grey eyed man suspected that it was because his boyfriend's mind was preoccupied with his friend's death.

"The Dean sent me your acceptance," Roman shared. "Oh and a long booklist. We can arrange to get your materials for school earlier."

"That'd be great," his boyfriend agreed. "Maybe I can do some pre reading to get ahead."

As they strolled hand in hand walking past shops, Dean froze suddenly.

Roman followed his gaze and saw the same heavily tattooed man his boyfriend had been staring during their double date with Rhyno and Heath.

Corey.

"Dean," Corey said. "I've been texting you all morning. I-" His eyes fell upon Roman suddenly. "Hey. Aren't you that boxer? Yeah you are!"

"I'm also Dean's boyfriend," Roman added. "I'd appreciate if you leave Dean out-"

"Roman!" Dean cut him off. "I can fight my own battles."

The former champion was taken aback by his boyfriend's words and kept quiet, glaring at Dean before taking a step back.

Dean sighed. "Look, Corey. I can't. I'm sorry but it's not my fight."

"Jonny was like your older brother," Corey reminded him. "And you're not planning to do anything?"

"No. I'm sorry. I really am."

Corey threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine. See you around." He tossed both of them a dirty look before stalking off around the corner.

When Dean look at Roman finally, the grey eyed man just silently brushed past him, annoyed by his attitude. "Roman," Dean said quietly when he fell into step with him. "I'm sorry if I was rude. It's just that you can't do stuff like that especially with things relating to gang matters."

"You're not in a gang anymore, Dean," Roman snapped. "Get it in your head. I'm your boyfriend and I was merely trying to protect you."

"Maybe you were but these are the streets, Roman. Things work different here."

Roman said nothing but continue to look ahead.

His boyfriend was treading on dangerous grounds, walking a tight line between his past and present.

When they entered the gym, he went straight for his workout office. Dean was hot on his tracks. The Samoan man looked at his boyfriend, annoyed. "This is my alone time," he informed tersely.

"Please don't shut me out, Roman," the auburn haired man said, closing the door behind them to have some privacy. "I made a mistake and I'm sorry."

Roman grunted, his back to Dean as he took off his shirt.

"Roman?"

He didn't trust himself to speak, in fear of saying the wrong words.

"I can see you don't believe me. I'll just give you your space."

"Damn it, Dean!" Roman turned around. "You have no idea how much I worry about you, do you? I don't want you to go back to your old ways. I want to see you succeed. I wish you'd see your worth the way I see it. You're more than just an ex convict or an ex gangster or an ex thief. You're Dean Ambrose. You're capable of being on the Dean's list. I know this. I see it in the way you do your work and your day to day activities. I just want the best for you."

He was running out of ideas on how to keep his boyfriend out of trouble. He was fairly certain things were not over between Corey and his boyfriend. Especially not after the look Corey had given them.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be okay."

"Of course I have to. That's how it works when you care about someone."

Dean stepped into his arms. "Roman… I love you. I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that, Dean. We both deserve one another." He held onto Dean protectively. No one was taking him away from Roman.

Not even Corey.

 _ **A/N Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows. I appreciate it. I've been out of sorts due to medication and it sucks.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

Roman hardly got jealous; really he didn't.

But as he sat and watched the way Dean and James laughed while the trio were having dinner at Jack in the Box later that night, he had to fight off the urge to shoot a warning glance at the petite blond man.

Better James than Corey, he reminded himself. Last thing he wanted was his boyfriend joining his old friends again.

"So I can't believe you gave up boxing," James gushed. "You were like a ballerina in the ring. I mean in a masculine way."

Roman smiled. "Thank you but I had to. There was something far more important than my career."

Once again, the pain swept over him. It wasn't intentional but just the nostalgia of that period in his life coming back to haunt him…

"What was more important than your career?" Dean's new friend wanted to know.

"Uh James," Dean said. "Could you do me a favor and get me a chocolate tart?"

"Of course." James was out of his seat immediately.

"I'm sorry about that," Dean apologised. "He doesn't know. I mean I never told him because I figured it wasn't my place to say."

"That's okay," the former champion assured him. "I'm your boyfriend. It's okay for you to talk about me."

"But Xavier is a sensitive topic."

"But if it's from your mouth, I'm fine. Really."

Dean seemed contented with his reply. Roman reached across the table and caressed his hand. "Let's go for a walk later?" he suggested. "I wanna tell the stars how much I love you."

His boyfriend's face turned red. "Damn it, Roman. You chose the wrong time to be romantic."

"Just call me Romance Reigns."

"Absolutely cheesy. Is it too late to take back my three words?"

"Pretty sure you signed a lifetime contact."

"I knew I should have read the fine print." Dean grinned. "Warning: Samoan man may have the occasional bouts of cheesy jokes and out of blue romance gestures. Side effects may include blushing, wanting to hide under a table or die of embarrassment."

Roman burst out laughing. That was pretty funny.

James returned to the table with Dean's chocolate tart which also had whipped cream on it.

Dean licked his lips at the sight of it. Roman wanted to kiss him and have their tongues reacquainted again.

Oh no. He was acting like a teenager again. What was it about Dean that had him behaving this way?

It was his eyes. It had to be. Anyone looking into those baby blue eyes would find themselves drowning.

Or it could be those dreamy dimples.

Or-

"Roman?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

Dean gave him an amused look. "James was asking you a question."

"What is it?"

"Would you ever step into the ring again?" James leaned forward.

"No. I'm happy with the gym right now. I don't think I'll ever go back. Besides, I don't know how I'd handle being so far away from Dean."

He found Dean's face softening. His boyfriend was such a sap.

 _So are you_ , his conscience taunted him. _Or did you not try to contemplate why you're drawn to Dean like a moth to a flame?_

They bid a good night to James before driving over to the park. Once seated at their favorite spot on the bridge, Dean wrapped his arms around his neck. "Well? Aren't you going to profess your love for me to the stars?" he cooed.

Roman turned his head and their lips met. He hungrily kissed Dean, wanting to taste all of him.

Dean, in turn, was tugging on his t-shirt. "Wanna do it here?"

"What if someone catches us?"

"It'll be a quickie. Don't worry."

Roman grinned. "You're a bad influence on me." He paused. "Let's do it."

Dean climbed on top of him, reclaiming his lips once more.

* * *

Their sexual escapade continued in the back seat of Roman's car and when they got home, on the island counter and then the sofa.

It was like they couldn't get enough of one another.

As Dean slowly drifted off to sleep, he thought to himself how it couldn't get any better than this.

This was the real thing.

"I love you," he heard Roman whispering into his ear.

He woke up to the smell of eggs the next morning; Roman must have been making breakfast.

"You're up!" Roman said cheerfully.

Dean managed a smile. "You're in a good mood."

"I'm always in a good mood."

"Fine. Exceptionally good mood."

"How can I not be? I haven't had that much sex in a day before."

Well… "Hmmm let's go for five next time." He stretched his arms. "Well, I gotta shower and shave-"

"Don't shave!"

He grinned. "Love the beard, do you?"

"It's aesthetically pleasing to the eyes."

Dean laughed as he climbed the stairs. "Just yours. James kinda dislikes it."

Silence.

He backtracked his steps and found Roman frowning slightly as he set a plate of omelette with sausage aside. "Babe, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm okay," came Roman's flat reply.

Dean was puzzled by his boyfriend's reaction. Did he not like James?

* * *

"I don't understand what's wrong with me," Roman complained to Rusev as they waited in line to deposit some checks at the bank. "I wasn't like this with E or Kofi."

"That's because we've known E and Kofi since forever," Rusev said. "You've just met James and your relationship with Dean is still new. Give it some time. Remember, this is new to you too; you haven't dated in a long time. So don't be hard on yourself."

They took a step forward. Only two more people to go before his turn. "Do you think I'm boring?" Roman asked when the thought crossed his mind. "I mean all I do is go to work and home. I should do something exciting."

His friend laughed. "What's wrong with being boring? The world could use more level headed people like you. What used to excite you before Xavier passed away?"

Roman didn't even need to think. "Boxing."

"So get back into the ring."

"But boxing means travelling again. With Dean starting school in three months, it's going to cause a huge strain on the relationship." Roman sighed. "Maybe I could go skydiving… or take up a new hobby like hunting."

Rusev laughed. "Roman, are you worried that Dean will find you boring?"

"...No."

"You're not fooling me."

"I mean maybe. I'm just scared he'll lose interest in me. I mean there's nothing outstanding about me."

"You're a former world heavyweight champion. Undefeated too, I'd like to add. If that's not outstanding, I don't know what is. Besides, Dean's probably just happy he has, for once in his life, a decent boyfriend and a decent best friend."

Rusev was right. Dean was actually having a normal life right now and that was the main thing.

He spent his lunch hour watching his old matches on YouTube in the office, sipping water and munching on cherry tomatoes.

There was no better feeling than shuffling his feet, arms raised… poised to hit hard.

Out of habit, his arms moved as the match progressed.

When he closed the app, he found Dean smiling at him from the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough," his boyfriend replied. "You can take the boxer out of the ring but you can't take away his passion for it. You're really good, by the way."

"Thanks."

Dean's eyes fell on the almost finished packet of cherry tomatoes. "That's all you ate?"

"I wasn't hungry."

"You? Not hungry? Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?"

"Shipped him off to Madagascar."

Dean gave him a peck on the lips. "Well, ship him back."

"Why?"

"Because I miss him."

Roman smiled widely. "Did you?"

"Yeah. He's been on my mind all throughout lunch. Mostly because I'm still scratching my head over his reaction over my comment about James."

Roman didn't like confrontations. He tended to avoid them as much as he could. "Why don't you continue with your filing and I'll just head out and have a proper meal?"

He grabbed his jacket from the chair and quickly left the office, ignoring the questioning look on Dean's face.

He craved for Meatball Marinara so Subway it was for a late lunch. What was Dean doing to him?

As he sat down with the meal he ordered, he found his mind drifting to the goals list. He still had to do something for someone but he didn't know what to do.

The Samoan man did know that he wanted to make it special though.

His mind drifted to James again; this time for a different reason. When Dean in his excitement had babbled about their upcoming British Authors tour last night, James made a passing comment about not stepping anywhere outside Carlisle.

Maybe James could go with Dean on the tour. Roman really didn't care about books; he only wanted Dean to experience all the things he deserved to.

Besides, he could always spend his vacation alone. He'd been doing that for two years. What was another year to him?

After finishing his meal, he decided to continue walking to get some fresh air first before heading back.

His mind seemed to be on overdrive today. Maybe he could bond with Dean some other way. After racking his mind, he decided maybe school would be a good option.

He already had a degree in Management; maybe he could try for an MBA next. Dean seemed to be an avid learner. Surely he could appreciate Roman wanting to continue his education.

Along the way, he bought his boyfriend a pint of butterscotch ice cream. A taste he himself was slowly acquiring to.

Do something for someone. Check.

* * *

"What?" Dean looked at his boyfriend in shock as he stopped typing on the computer. "Why would I want to go on vacation with someone who's not you?"

Roman cocked his head. "Well, firstly he's your best friend. Second, he's never been anywhere outside here, Dean. I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture."

"Then bring him along with us."

"Because two's a company and three's a crowd."

"Then he stays here. But I am not going on that tour without you, Roman."

Roman pouted.

Dean forced himself to remain firm. "No, Roman. It's not going to work."

"Dean, if you bring James along on the trip, I can strike off goal number seven."

"Which goal is that?"

"Do something for someone."

"Use your imagination to do something else, Roman. This is not doing something for someone."

"Of course it is. I'm letting him step outside of Carlisle."

He could not believe he was hearing these words from Roman. He crossed his arms. "Then I'm not going, Roman. You can cancel the trip."

"But Dean-"

"Nope. I don't care. I have no interest in going on any trip unless it's with you. For the record, you asked me where I wanted to go. You said you'd go with me."

Roman bit his lip. "Fine. I'll go."

"Can I ask why you're reluctant to go on this trip with me?"

"I just thought it'd be a good idea for James to explore. Honestly. I had no ulterior motives or anything."

"Well. I don't want to go with anyone but you. I mean I think it'd be nice if I can share with you my passion."

"I thought we did that last night."

Dean had to laugh. Roman was something. "Oh haha, Roman. I'm not only about sex, you know."

His boyfriend shrugged. "Could have fooled me."

"Oh now you're getting it."

Dean strode towards him and cornered him near the door. He reached over and locked it. Thankfully the office had no windows. "What do you think you're doing?" Roman asked.

"Teaching you a lesson."

"Oh goody."

His boyfriend grabbed him and gave him a needy kiss. Dean smiled against his lips as he felt Roman's hands grabbed his bottom.

 _You're at work_ , he reminded himself.

He would have pulled away but Roman's hand was now holding his head in place as the kiss between them deepened.

 _Oh well. Can't say I didn't try._

* * *

"How many goals do you have left?" Dean asked later that night as he waited for the lasagna he was making for dinner to cool down.

Roman was leaning over the island counter, munching on an apple. "Ummm… I think two. Well, three because I haven't finished reading the books."

"But you've started on them."

"Yessir."

"So that counts. Reading takes time. What's the other two?"

"Do something for someone and buy and restore an old house." He bit into the apple again. "Wait. I know how I can do both."

"What?"

"You said that if you had lots of cash to spare, you'd buy a house like the one we had our picnic at."

"Yeah." He felt his heart pounding.

"So let's do it. Let's buy that house and restore it so that you can call it home."

"You want me to move out?"

"No. But it could be somewhere you can call your home-"

"But how can it be home when you're not there?"

Roman smiled at him tenderly. "What?"

"Well, it's true. It's not home without you."

His boyfriend kept quiet for a while. "Then I'll move in with you."

"But what about this house?"

"I'll sell it."

Sell it? This house had so much of memories for his boyfriend, no doubt. It was where Xavier and him lived and to sell it would be saying goodbye to what they had, wouldn't it? "Are you sure? Babe, maybe you should think things through."

"Dean, I'm ready. I'm ready to build a home with you. It would be nice to live in a place with your input into things so that whenever you walk in, you'd think to yourself that it's really yours."

Dean wanted to protest but Xavier's words echoed in his head. _Your man. I've already had my time with him._

"What do you say?" Roman pressed.

"I say I'm the luckiest man in the world," Dean replied before latching his lips onto his.

* * *

By the time Sunday came, Dean was in high spirits.

This despite the fact that Roman had to work that day. He wasn't that bothered. They still had their trip to look forward to. His boyfriend had called him from work to inform him that he managed to get in touch with the real estate agent dealing with Wyatt Mansion who was thrilled to have someone not bothered by stories about the place.

As far as Dean was concerned, that was already their home; they had christened it.

He went through his packing list and realised that he needed to get some socks; the ones he owned had holes in them. Grabbing some money and his house keys, he left the house, happily whistling a tune.

Carlisle Giant Mart had fuzzy socks which he secretly loved so he bought three pairs including one with Harry Potter on it. So he was a secret geek. No big deal. After making his purchase, he felt a strong craving for hot vanilla again so a trip to The Cafe Around the Corner it was.

There was a shortcut to the cafe from the megamart so he decided to use it. The faster, the better. That way he could go home and continue packing his things. He made a mental note to call Roman later to ask him if he needed Dean to pack for him too.

A strange feeling of uneasiness overcame him and he turned around to see if there were other people behind him.

There was no one in sight.

So he continued walking until he heard someone call his name. Turning around, he found Corey. His ex boyfriend sure didn't know how to deal with people; that had always been one of his flaws, his lack of people skills.

"Hey, Dean. Long time no see."

Dean would have replied that it was only a few days when he felt someone hit him hard on the back of his head from behind.

He groaned after falling to the ground and struggled to wake up but the person kept him down by stepping on his back. Corey bent down. "See, Dean? You can never leave your past behind; it has a way of coming back, hitting you when you least expect it."

Another knock on the back of his head and he saw… darkness.

 _ **A/N Thank you for your kind words on the last chapter. You guys are seriously the best. I can't stop writing because it's the only thing that brightens my day. But I digress. So anyways uh oh Dean… :-(**_


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

Roman paced in the living room in front of the couch, growing from patient to worried in a span of three hours. Dean hadn't come home yet and to make matters worse, he wasn't carrying his phone with him. His eyes fell upon the clock.

Ten.

He grabbed his hoodie and car keys, determined to go out and find his beloved. But where would he start? The usual haunts perhaps?

Jack in the Box had no signs of him. Roman had asked the cashier if they had seen him, showing a picture of him he had sneakily took while they were in San Diego.

The cashier hadn't, though he had helped Roman ask his other colleagues as well.

Not one to give up easily, he went to the Cafe Around the Corner. Maybe he had a craving for hot vanilla and got stuck there reading a book. The employees there said they hadn't see him. The manager was kind enough to view CCTV footage while they gave him an apple cinnamon tea.

The results were negative but they promised to call him if they saw the auburn haired man.

Luigi's had no one neither was he at the park.

It was crazy. It was as if he disappeared into thin air.

As he sat on the parapet of the stone bridge, he contemplated his next move. Was it something he had said that had upset the blue eyed man? His mind began to replay their last conversation; nothing unusual stood out from it.

In fact, they had a couple of good laughs and Dean had been thrilled about their upcoming meeting with the real estate agent upon their return from England.

Okay. He had to brainstorm. If places were not helping him, people would. Who could Dean have gone out to visit? The only two that he could think of were Corey and James. Roman took out Dean's iPhone from his pocket.

Thankfully, he didn't have a password so Roman merely had to slide his finger across the screen to unlock it. Scrolling through his contacts, he searched for James first.

Maybe they were having a good laugh and had forgotten about the time; that could have happened.

Roman hoped that was the case.

He pressed the green button and waited for James to answer. The blonde picked up just when Roman was about to end the call.

"Dean! Hey, it's pretty late to be calling, isn't it?" James laughed. "I thought you were going to call me before your flight tomorrow."

Roman fought down the green eyed monster. Shit. He should have dated earlier. All these new emotions were killing him. "Uh it's not Dean, James," he said slowly. "It's Roman."

"Oh." There was a pause. "H-Hi Roman. Can I-I help y-you?" he stammered.

"Listen. Was Dean there with you? I mean earlier. He hasn't returned home yet and I'm worried sick."

"No, Roman. He said he'd be busy with packing today so we didn't make plans."

Shit. That was not what he wanted to hear.

"The last message I got from him was around noon. He said he may go out to Carlisle Giant Mart to get some socks."

"Okay. At least that's a start. Thank you, James."

"Sure. Ummm Roman, can you call me when you find him? I'm kinda worried now too."

"I will," Roman promised.

Not wasting any time after hanging up the phone, he rushed to his car and made his way over to Carlisle Giant Mart. The staff there were hesitant to help to view CCTV footage. It frustrated him in spite of how much he had emphasised how important it was, his request was turned down repeatedly.

Until the store manager recognised him, having watched him boxed live a few times. He brought Roman into the CCTV footage room where they sat down. Roman gave him the time and showed him Dean's picture and it wasn't long before he saw Dean on the monitor.

The image made him want to cry in relief; something that startled him how strong his emotions for the narrow waisted man were.

His boyfriend had with him three pairs of socks in his hand and made his way to the cashier to pay. The manager switched the video to that of the external cameras where Roman watched Dean walk towards the parking lot towards a long stretch of road. He disappeared from view after he made a corner to what seemed like a shortcut to an alley.

Roman thanked the manager profusely and offered to pay him which he declined. He made a mental note to write in a long letter complimenting his services.

Following the trail where his boyfriend had gone, he found himself walking in an abandoned alley. What had Dean been thinking taking a route like that? It was so quiet than Roman was pretty sure the sound of a pin being dropped could be heard.

After reaching the end of the shortcut, he realised that the Cafe Around the Corner was actually across the road from he was standing.

So his sweet toothed boyfriend had been meaning to go there.

A dread overcame him. Something had happened to him along that the way in that alley considering he never reached the cafe.

No.

No.

He couldn't lose Dean. He couldn't bear the thought of not having him in his life. Even if they, for some crazy reason, break up one day - he fervently hoped not - Roman still wanted him as a friend.

His presence brought so much happiness in the Samoan man's life from the moment they had met that he couldn't phantom a world without him.

Taking out Dean's iPhone again, he scrolled through the contact's list for Corey's number but not before his eye caught a "Babe" on the directory. He smiled.

Baby boy.

His baby boy.

Pressing on Corey's name, he waited for Dean's violent ex to answer the call.

* * *

"Aaah seems like your boyfriend must have figured out that you're with me."

Dean shook his head, trying to stir himself awake. He was bounded by nylon rope on a chair in a dimly lit room in who knew where.

"He's even smarter than I thought," Corey continued. "Hmmm should I answer?"

"You bastard," Dean snarled.

"I'm the bastard? How am I the bastard? I wasn't the one who turned my back on his brothers when they needed him."

"Brothers? Brothers look out for one another. As I recalled, none of you were there when I was arrested and brought to prison. None of you paid me a visit. Brothers? You may want to use a different word."

"We were busy. We had turf wars."

"Turf wars? What are you? Seventeen? Eighteen? This isn't high school anymore, Corey."

"Maybe not but there are rules when you join a gang, Dean. You know how it is."

"Oh yeah? What happened to protecting one another no matter what, Corey? What happened to all that big talk about not letting anything happen to one another? Face it. You broke the rules too."

Corey smirked. "Rules don't apply to me."

"You just contradicted yourself."

"I'm growing wary of old ladies' talk. When your boyfriend calls again, answer it and tell him not to come and find you."

"Right. Because that will work," Dean answered sarcastically.

"If he loves you, he will do so. If not, well… you have a beating to look forward to."

"You can beat me all you want but I'll just keep coming back because I'm indestructible. I'm not a normal person. I'm Dean Ambrose. I might go down but I won't stay down."

"There you go with your cockiness. You're just a human, Dean."

"Corey, Corey, Corey. You should know the kind of man I am by now. I'm kind of disappointed that you don't. I will bite and scratch and claw and throw punches until I can't anymore. I'm not going down without a fight, dickhead."

"Fine. You asked for it." Corey put a gag over Dean's mouth. "You love him, don't you? Yeah you do. See, Dean. I haven't forgotten how crazy you can be. I won't destroy you physically. I know how chaotic you can get. But I will destroy you emotionally because you, like everyone out there, are susceptible to feelings and this man is the center of your world."

The phone rang again and Corey answered it.

* * *

Roman was relieved to hear the phone being answered.

Until he heard panting in the background. Panting… what?

"Yeah just like that, Dean," he heard a voice that sounded like Corey. "Fuck. You feel so good in me."

No.

"Fuck, you're good," Corey continued.

This couldn't be happening. This was a complete lie. Roman trusted Dean with all his heart. He wouldn't cheat on him. His boyfriend's words echoed in his head: _Roman, I love you. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything._

"When you stop making noises that sound like a monkey, then man up and talk to me," he boomed.

Corey stopped his fake panting and laughed. "Wow, you are good. I'm actually impressed."

"Sure. Because your approval is what I live for," Roman replied sarcastically.

"What the hell? You two _are_ a couple. Even your responses are similar."

"Cut the crap! Where's Dean?!"

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know, Roman? He left the gang so he has to pay for it. Everything has its consequences."

"Oh yeah? You took him away from me. When I find you, you can bet your ass I'll be serving your consequence on a silver platter."

Corey was quiet for a moment. "You want your boy so badly? Then come and find me."

"For all your talk, Corey, you know being a gangster and all, you're nothing but a pussy."

"What the fuck did you call me?"

"You heard me. Pussy. You and me. One on one anywhere. I win, you let Dean go. You win, he stays in the gang."

"You're nuts if you think that you can beat me in a street fight."

"Only one way to find out. And you don't date Dean Ambrose without some of his craziness rubbing off on you. But you wouldn't know because you were too busy hiding who he was to you being the coward you are."

"Okay. Fuck this. You want a fight, Roman? I'll give you a fight and trust me, you won't beat me. I'll even let your precious boyfriend watch how I destroy you."

"Time and place or you're just all talk."

"Best Warehouse. Midnight. You've got twenty minutes."

The line went dead. Roman stared at the phone before shoving it his jeans. After tonight, Corey would remember why the Samoan man had remained undefeated.

* * *

"Your boyfriend wants to play knight in shining armor," Corey sneered as he hung up the phone. "Well, guess what? You're going to watch me destroy him and don't worry, I'll give you a front row seat."

Dean's mind raced frantically. What the hell was Roman thinking challenging Corey to a street fight? He'd lose for sure.

"I'm going to enjoy this. He's just as crazy as you are. No wonder you're both so gung-ho for one another."

 _No. Have faith in Roman_ , he reminded himself. _The same way he has faith in you._

Corey yanked him from his seat after untying the ropes around his body though the auburn haired man's hands were still bounded. "Doesn't he know who he's talking to? Did you not share with stories of how we used to take down other gang members?"

That was nothing to be proud of, Dean thought to himself. Corey still had the assistance of the rest of the guys. Usually it was the blue eyed man who had his back.

"Come on. Let's go. We are just minutes away from me destroying the love of your life in front of your face."

* * *

When Roman caught sight of a bounded Dean by the pillar the minute he walked into the receiving area of Best Warehouse, he forced himself to remain stoic faced.

In his boxing days, he used to keep such an expression especially when Xavier came to watch him because he didn't want to show his opponent his weakness and to not let his late boyfriend worry about him.

Dean was no exception to this either.

Corey was standing tall, his upper body bare. If he thought that Roman would be intimidated by this, he was wrong. He had fought Brock Lesnar, dubbed by the media as the Conqueror, and won.

Though Brock and the grey eyed man stood at the same height, he was twenty one pounds heavier than Roman with a body built of a beast which was ironic given his other nickname, The Beast Incarnate.

Dean's loudmouthed ex-boyfriend was slightly shorter than him and was a whole lot lighter too.

He could hear his coach telling him not to be too cocky and not underestimate his opponent. These were the streets; it was a jungle out here. As Dean had said, things worked differently.

The ring or the street, Roman didn't care. Corey had put his hands on what belonged to Roman and that was Dean. Anyone who knew him would tell of the hell a person paid when messing with his loved ones.

"Well, glad you showed up," Corey said. "Oh I hope you don't mind but your boy wanted a front row seat and I thought I'd help him out."

He stared at Corey silently.

"Not much of a talker, are you? How do you two communicate? We all know Dean can barely keep his mouth shut and it's gotten him into problems lots of times."

"Are you here to talk or fight?" Roman finally said.

"Oh Roman. In a street fight, it's different. Ask Dean. We've won so many gang wars, it's crazy."

"Really? And here I was thinking that the only street fight you've won is Street Fighter."

Corey's smile was wiped off by that comment and he began flinging his arms wildly at Roman who deflected easily with his arms protecting his face. Enraged, he tried to give him a low blow except the Samoan man's reflexes were quick, knocking him out with swinging hook on his chin. As the gang leader staggered back, Roman threw in some quick jabs as a form of "revenge" making him collapse on the floor in a heap.

Dean's eyes were widened, focused on an unconscious Corey.

Roman took out the knife he had purchased on his way to the warehouse and sliced through the ropes, freeing Dean from its hold before working on the ones around his wrists.

His boyfriend threw himself into his arms; the grey eyed man held him tightly before he found himself being pushed away. "Damn it, Roman," Dean started. "You _are_ crazy. What were you thinking when you even made that deal? You're lucky he didn't call down any of the guys to follow him. It would have been dirty."

"I was thinking of you. Also I'm surprised that you thought I was coming here alone. The cops are actually on their way as we speak."

"Smart."

"Nah. Law abiding. He's a threat to society so I reported him. It's what any good citizen should do."

"Wow look at you, Mr Civics and Morals." Dean's face was now serious. "Did you know you were going to win?"

"Dean, a boxer knows how to throw punches correctly with power in it and fights with his reflexes. So yeah, I did what I said I was going to do and I showed him the big fight. He may have fought gang wars and all but he's never ran into _the_ Guy. I proved-"

"Alright, babe. All I was looking for was a yes or a no." Dean was grinning.

Roman smiled widely. "Ah yessir."

"Don't do that. Like ever. Again. It's dorky."

"But I'm your dork, remember?"

Dean raised his lips to his. "Yessir."

* * *

The police interrogation took hours and after giving their statements and signing off on forms with Rusev even coming down with Lana in the wee hours of the morning to give their signatures as a form of guarantee of Dean's conduct - which he had no idea why - they were free to go.

He was thankful to have a warm shower at home before he changed into just a pair of plaid boxers and slipped under the covers with Roman who was reading the book on Sonny Liston.

"I love you, Roman," Dean said as he snuggled up to him.

"I love you too," his boyfriend replied, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"You know babe, kissing me on the forehead seems so… wrong. Don't you kiss people like that when you're just friends?"

Roman chuckled. "Not to me. I kiss you like that for many reasons."

"What are they?"

"Well I kiss you like that because I care and respect you. I'm protective of you too and most of all, Dean, I love you."

"Right answer."

"Hmmm…" Roman yawned. "Oh before I forget, you better call James and let him know you're back safe. I called him first when I was looking for you."

Dean's heart warmed at the lengths Roman went through to find him. "Sure. Give me a minute," he requested as he started to walk towards the bedroom door.

"Take your time."

After Dean had finished chatting - on top of comforting and soothing his worries - with James fifteen minutes later, he returned back only to find a snoring Roman. Chuckling, he got back under the comforter and cosied up against Roman.

"My dork," he whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

 _ **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. No, this is not the end. We still have two more chapters to go. I've been thinking of a sequel where Roman returns to the ring again. Let me know your thoughts and as always much love goes out to you guys for your kind words, favorites and likes. You guys are the best! Ah yessir!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

Except Roman wasn't really a dork.

Dean knew that whenever his boyfriend walked into a room, all eyes were on him. He just had a natural charisma. And he was gorgeous to boot too.

The woman at the travel agency they had booked the British Author tour couldn't stop sneaking glances at him. They had to cancel their trip again because they were too exhausted to travel; blame it on the cops, Roman had said.

So now here they were outside Wyatt Mansion, waiting for the real estate agent that Monday morning instead of being on an airplane. "I'm going to call this house Roman Empire," his grey eyed boyfriend declared. "Ah yessir. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah yessir."

Dean wished the earth would swallow him; he was pretty sure his cheeks had turned red too. "Roman," he whined.

Roman laughed. "I did that on purpose."

"You…" But he laughed along too. Roman seemed happier, more content. The little restlessness he had was no longer there. He seemed to have inner peace.

"So," his boyfriend started, "Any thoughts to how you wish to renovate the place?"

"I have a couple of ideas. To be honest, mine's kind of boring."

"Oh?"

"I want something traditional. Like dark woods and oh maybe white for the living room; grey blue for our bedroom and something yellow for the kitchen. Can I have a library of my own?"

Roman was smiling at him with so much tenderness. "You can have whatever you want, baby boy."

"What do you want?"

"Just a room where I can put my exercise equipment. But mostly I want you."

"You already have me."

"I know."

The real estate agent, Tom Phillips, arrived on time and showed them around which wasn't necessary since they managed to trespass on it for their date. Roman readily agreed and made arrangements to go over Tom's office the next day to sign the necessary papers.

Dean was thrilled. He never had a proper home of his own. But now he had the chance to be involved in how it was set up.

He felt arms wrapped around him from the back. "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Mmm…"

"Thank you." He gave Roman a soft kiss. "You've turned my life around in such a short time… I don't know what else to do to show you my gratitude."

"Love has no repayment. I do all this because you're a good man, Dean."

"Be still, my beating heart!"

"And you said yessir was dorky."

"It is."

"And what about what you just said?"

"That's just an extension of how I feel."

"Oh sure."

Roman brought him out for lunch at Luigi's where they had their usual meals of spaghetti with meatball and garlic bread. They even ate sea salt caramel gelato for dessert.

Their appetites appeased, the next stop was an interior design firm which Roman and Xavier had used for his current home. The owner, Darren Young, seemed surprised when they walked in together.

"Oh," he said. "Hi, Roman. Didn't know that Xavier and you had broken up. I thought you'd be together till you're grey and old."

"Actually, he passed on," Roman informed him. "Three years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry. What did he die from if I may ask?"

"Lung cancer."

"I feel so bad. I had no idea."

"You couldn't have known." He pushed Dean forward gently. "This is my boyfriend, Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Dean," Darren greeted him. "I'm Darren. Please take a seat." All three men sat down. "So what can I do for you today?"

"Well, we're buying a new home - Wyatt Mansion - and paperwork should be settled by Wednesday. We're hoping that you could work your magic on it."

Darren leaned forward, looking interested. "What theme did you have in mind?"

So Dean told him the same thing he had shared with Roman. "Essentially I just want something cosy," he concluded.

The interior designer nodded. "I can work with that. May I suggest shades of blue, cream and grey for your living room?"

"I like the sound of that."

"You mentioned wanting a library so I'll be adding in built in bookcases for you. Also if I'm not mistaken that house has got beautiful architectural details so I'll be using a buttery colored paint as highlights."

"What about the bedroom?"

"Mmm some brown like pale latte. Brown represents comfort." He took out a color palette and pointed to the shade he had recommended. Dean pictured mentally on how it would look and nodded. "I like it."

"Great."

They spent some more time looking at palettes and exchanging ideas. When Roman and him left the firm, Dean looked at his boyfriend, concerned. "Babe, you didn't say anything at all. Did I cross a line?"

Roman shook his head. "No, baby boy. I told you. I wanted your input. I'm easy going and honestly, I look forward to seeing the finished product."

"You're sacrificing too much for me."

"Dean… stop it."

"But-"

"Say one more word and I'll make you do it with me in the dumpster."

Dean had to laugh. "What is it with you and wanting to have sex in the dumpster?"

"It sounds exciting."

* * *

Roman had to go to New York to meet a sponsor at the last minute on the next day. To their relief, Tom had already done the paperwork so he stopped by with Dean to sign off before heading to the airport.

Dean felt sad. He didn't like being away from Roman but this was for work so he had to adapt. "I'll miss you," he said.

"I'll miss you too. I'll call you when I touch down."

"You'll be back tomorrow right?"

"Ah yessir."

"Fuck. I'm going to miss that too." And he threw his arms around his dorky boyfriend, kissing him passionately till he remembered they were in public and children were probably around. He straightened his leather jacket.

Roman grinned as he stood up and took his duffel bag. "Try and stay out of trouble."

"No promises," Dean replied.

"Kinda guessed you would say that."

It took all of him not to pounce on the Samoan man as he started to walk towards customs.

He spent his day catching up on paperwork and had lunch with James at Jack in the Box. Dean was starting to think that this was _their_ place.

Roman called him when James was in the middle of relating something hilarious that had happened to him at work. He had touched down and was heading to the Marriott to check in first, promising to call Dean again later.

Something odd happened though when the auburn haired man had returned to the gym after lunch. Bobby Roode actually asked him how was it possible that he had landed a catch like Roman. "That man is so beautiful," he said. "His face, his eyes, his hair. How the hell did a guy like you end up with him?"

Rhyno shot him a look when he overheard that. "Don't you have weights to lift, Bobby? I'm sure your arms could use more work."

In response, Bobby gave him a deadly glare before tossing his Nike gym towel over his right shoulder.

"You'll have to excuse Bobby," the personal trainer said once the brunette was out of earshot. "He's been chasing Roman for as long as I can remember, always trying to get him to go out on a date."

"Why didn't Roman accept?" After all, Bobby was quite the looker.

"He always said he wasn't ready to move on yet. Until you came along, that is. He just took to you immediately."

Dean felt humbled then.

His mind drifted to when Roman had first brought him to the mansion; the grey eyed man had just shared with him how happy he was to have had Xavier in his life, how it had always been filled with fun and laughter. And in response, Dean had replied, " _I hope you'll find someone who will bring you that kind of happiness again."_

He had no idea then that he'd be at the receiving end of Roman's love.

James, being Mr Nice Guy, had dinner with him at Bookend, a new joint they discovered while walking past Jack in the Box.

It was a bookstore with a cafe and Dean was thrilled that they managed to find a table. He ordered a sandwich called Tom Sawyer which had brie cheese, turkey bacon, sunny side up egg and raspberry jam. As was his habit, he ordered hot vanilla.

James ordered a sandwich called Sherlock Holmes which had mozzarella, pesto, sunny side up egg and tomato. He ordered the same beverage, having developed a new found love for hot vanilla after Dean let him try it once.

Best friends forever.

It was nice to have a normal life.

And all of that was possible because of a man called Roman Reigns who still had not called him. That must have been one long meeting, Dean thought.

After parting ways with James, he went home and took a cold shower and made himself an extra creamy hot chocolate, now ready to start, on one of the James Patterson books, namely Cross Justice.

Just as he opened the first page, Roman called. "Hey, baby boy. Sorry for the late call."

"Hmmm…" Dean replied. "That's one hell of a long meeting."

"Yeah it was. Turns out the guy in charge of the marketing of the company was an old classmate of mine from high school. We got around to talking and just lost track of the time. How was your day?"

"It was okay. I caught up with the paperwork. Had lunch and dinner with James. We found this new place called Bookend which is actually a bookstore with a cafe. The food and drinks are all named after book characters or titles."

"That sounds like a nice place."

"It is."

"I went out shopping a bit before meeting my friend. I bought you a gift card from Kinokuniya and three t-shirts. I can't wait for you to see those."

Dean smiled. "You spoil me too much, Roman Reigns."

"Because you deserve good things, Dean Ambrose."

"I hope your flight is on time tomorrow… I miss you so much. Hearing your voice over the phone can only do so much." He paused. "Let's have phone sex."

Roman laughed. "What?"

"Yeah. Let's do it. Have you ever done it before?"

"No."

"There's a first time for everything."

* * *

Roman yawned as he walked towards the arrival hall at one in the afternoon the next day and found Dean waiting for him eagerly. He smiled and picked him up in a bear hug the moment he reached him.

His boyfriend laughed and planted kisses all over his face. "I missed you. I missed you. I missed you."

He put Dean back on the ground. "What? Me moaning in pleasure last night over the phone wasn't enough for you?"

"I want you moaning beneath me."

"We'll flip a coin to see who tops. How about that?"

"Deal."

When they reached home, Roman unzipped his duffel and passed Dean his gift card. Then he took out the t-shirts: two black t-shirts and a grey one. The two black t-shirts had the slogans "Just One More Chapter" and "The Book Was Better" which made Dean smile widely. The grey one had a picture of a pile of books with the words "My Weekend Is All Booked" above it.

"I love these," he gushed as he leaned over and kissed Roman. "Thank you."

"Figured you could wear these to school."

"Yeah I will."

"I'm going to take a shower and a nap after I've unpacked." He passed the mirror by the stairs and stared into it.

"Okay, Roman. No need to make us average guys feel bad about ourselves now."

He laughed. "No, it's not that. I'm thinking if I should cut my hair."

"Don't you dare touch your gorgeous locks!"

He grinned at Dean who was crossing his arms. "But if you're planning to shave-"

"I'm not. So just can it."

"Someone's feisty today. I think he needs a spanking for his rude tone."

Dean gulped.

Roman threw him over his right shoulder and started climbing the stairs. "Roman!" his boyfriend shouted. "Put me down now!"

"No can do, baby boy. A punishment is a punishment. You're going to get spanked for raising your voice at me."

"But all I did was tell you to can it."

"Another word and I'll tie you up."

He threw Dean on the bed upon reaching the master bedroom. His boyfriend scrambled but Roman caught him easily and threw him over his lap before giving a hard slap to his bottom. Damn. Dean had a nice bottom.

Roman knew that people named their penises but what about their butts. Since Dean was big on naming things, maybe he should give his boyfriend's butt a name.

But what?

"Oh please," Dean scoffed. "Like that's going to make me-"

Smack!

Deano? Nope.

Deanboot? Ha!

Ambrosebooty… It didn't seem to click.

Amboot… Ambooty! That sounded nice.

"I'm indestructible, Roman Reigns."

Roman flipped him over on the bed. "No, you're not. You're my baby boy." He kissed his cool lips and Dean stroked his left cheek lightly as he kissed back.

Days like these he could do definitely use more of.

* * *

Darren was working on the house when Roman arrived with Dean just to visualise more of what they could do with it.

Dean looked happy to see contractors going about the house and it warmed Roman that he could afford to give him a place he could proudly call his. His boyfriend was excited and said he wanted to hang Mitch in the back in this house too.

They sat at an iron chair at the back of the house with two thermos flasks - one filled with hot chocolate and the other with green tea. "So what did you do with your classmate?"

"Oh," Roman said. "We went over to his house-"

"What?"

"Well, yeah. I know his family. He was one of Xavier and my gaming friends before we lost contact."

"Oh."

"And so we chatted and played Call of Duty. Some guy tried to blindside me so I shot him in his pee pee. Pew! Pew! Pew!"

"Oh gosh, Roman," Dean groaned, his face turning red. "Why do you do this to me?"

He laughed at his boyfriend's reaction. "You should see your face!"

"Can you blame me? Who the hell uses the word pee pee?"

"I do."

"Please don't."

"Ah yessir!"

"Oh goodness!" Dean stood up. "I can't believe you call penises pee pee. Please tell me that's not what you call yours."

"Actually I call mine The Merchandise."

"I'm dating a dork. It's official."

"Awww… can't be that bad. Considering I made you come twice in a matter of-"

Dean clamped his hands over his mouth. "Roman! We're outside and the contractors may hear you." The Samoan man laughed while his boyfriend rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think you like saying stuff like these on purpose."

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah yessir!"

"I give up!"

 _ **A/N Only one chapter left. Thank you for your kind words, favorites and follows. I really appreciate it more than you can imagine :-)**_


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty One

"I need to find a boyfriend for James," Dean said as he munched on an apple sitting on the bar stool at the island counter, flipping the newspaper trying to find good furniture sales. It had been a week since they visited Wyatt Mansion and from the daily updates Darren had been giving, he was even more excited about decorating the place.

"Why?" he heard Roman reply from the living room.

"Because he wants to date but no one seems interested in him. So I figured why not go out and find him one."

"Baby boy, it doesn't work that way." Roman entered the kitchen with a white ceramic mug. "Besides, everyone knows he has a crush on you."

"What?" Dean said, narrowing his eyes. "Roman, did you just say-"

"Not that I blame him. You have nice eyes, cute dimples, narrow waist and that Ambooty."

Dean choked on the piece of apple he was chewing. He coughed for a bit before sipping his water. Then he looked at Roman who was looking at him, amused. "What?" he asked. "Did you just say Ambooty?"

His boyfriend grinned. "I did."

"You named my butt?"

"Hey, you love naming things. So I helped you out in that department."

"You named my butt, Roman."

"Yes."

"Are you going to name my penis next?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No!"

Roman threw his head back and laughed. "I can give you a name soon if you want-"

"Don't you dare-"

"The Lunatic Fringe."

"I am not naming my… you know what? Go eat your breakfast. I slaved over that stove for you."

His boyfriend laughed.

When Roman turned to take his plate of waffles with blueberries from the counter, Dean smiled to himself.

It was nice to see Roman at ease like this.

Nice to see him relaxed and comfortable with him especially. Ambooty. The Lunatic Fringe. Only Roman.

"Did you have anyone in mind for James?" the Samoan asked, bringing his plate over to sit beside Dean.

"No, not really. Why? Do you have someone in mind?"

"Well… no. But I guess I can find someone for him."

Dean looked at him curious. "And how do you plan to do that? Just walk up to anyone and ask them?"

"I have my ways. I mean I'm _the_ Guy, Dean. You never underestimate Roman Reigns."

"Roman, this is not a boxing promo."

"It isn't?"

"Look, seriously, are you going to help me out or what?"

"Of course I will, baby boy. And I have just the person in mind for this."

* * *

"Are you kidding me, Roman? That's how you want me to repay you?"

Roman grinned at his old sparring partner, Randy Orton. He had dropped Dean off for work before driving over to Uppercut Boxing Club where he used to train. Randy was on medical leave, having injured his left wrist.

"No, I'm not," he replied as he sat beside his friend. "Besides, he's a nice guy. At least that's what Dean says."

"Who's Dean?"

"My boyfriend."

Randy smiled. "You finally… oh man I'm so happy for you." They bumped fists. "Nice. You deserve happiness, Roman. I'm sure Xavier would have liked him."

 _Oh he does_ , Roman thought. "So will you do it?"

"What does he look like?"

"Blond."

"That's all?"

"Umm… he's scrawny…"

"Gosh, Roman."

"Look, Randy. Please just do this. It'll be over before you know it. With any luck, you'll hit it off with him."

Randy gave him a look that suggested he was crazy. "Yeah right. When is this date?"

"Tonight," he informed calmly.

"What? Roman!"

"It's a casual restaurant. You don't need a tux. You sure as hell don't need to do your hair since you have none. So just show up."

"I'm so tempted to whoop your butt, Roman."

Roman laughed. "Randy, you couldn't beat me in the ring then. You sure as hell can't beat me now."

"Why not? It's been three years. You could be rusty."

"Nope. Still got it."

Randy tossed him sparring gloves. "Oh yeah. So let's do it! If I win, I don't go for the date. If you do, then I will."

"Oh it's on!"

* * *

"You're setting me up on a blind date?"

Dean patted James on his back before sipping his soda. James and him were having an early lunch at Subway. "Yeah. Don't worry. Roman knows the guy really well."

"Oh. What does he do for a living?"

"He's a boxing coach."

"Oh boy. Do you know him?"

"Nope. Never met the guy."

"Oh." James sipped his Coke. "I hope I look okay."

"Look, James. You're a great guy. I'm sure it won't take Randy long to see that."

"Dean, I'm not exactly a looker."

"What? You're a handsome man. Stop putting yourself down."

Dean's iPhone rang then. Roman's name flashed on the screen and he smiled as he answered the phone on speaker. "Hey babe. What did he say? Is he coming tonight?"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah yessir!"

Almost every diner in Subway was staring at Dean; he felt his face grow warm. He switched the call to handset. "Roman!"

Roman laughed. "You know, baby boy, I think I'm going to be answering that way to all your questions till we grow grey and old together."

Dean's heart started to melt. Growing old together? He didn't even dare to think that far. "So seven at Jack in the Box?"

"Yeah. Seven."

"How did you get him to agree?"

"I fought him and I won. See? I showed him why you don't mess with the Big Dog because I bring the Big Fight-"

"Babe…" Dean said warningly.

"Fine," Roman said, sighing. "Seven at Jack in the Box. After that, you and I will go home so that The Merchandise can meet The Lunatic Fringe."

What the… "Stop calling it that!"

"You don't like Lunatic Fringe? How about The Dude?" I'll change mine to The Guy and-"

"Roman, I'm hanging up on you…"

"Boooo Mr Grumpy. Alright, I'll get out of your hair… until tonight. See you later, Ambooty!"

"You-"

Roman ended the call.

Dean shook his head. His boyfriend was getting way ahead of him. James was looking at him with a wide smile. "He's kinda dorky."

The auburn haired man laughed. "Yeah he is. He's my dork though." He finished the last of his soda. "Alright. So. What do you want to do next?"

"Umm… shopping?"

* * *

Roman chuckled softly to himself as he locked his phone and put it in his Under Armour sports bag.

"Damn, Roman!" Randy said, coming up to him and throwing him a towel. "You still got it."

"I told you."

"Why don't you fight again? You're still young. And to be honest, talent like yours doesn't come along often."

"Because of Dean. Boxing means travelling. He's starting school in three months approximately. I'm not sure how it'll work out." He shook his head. "Anyways, don't you forget our deal."

"Seven. Jack in the Box. Got it. Anyways, how about it, Roman? Consider coming back? You know you want to."

Roman couldn't deny the thrill he had felt when he fought Corey and when he had that friendly with Randy.

It was the same passion he had all his life.

He remembered telling Xavier on their first date about his plans.

" _Anyways that's what I want to be when I finish college," Xavier said as they strolled through the mall. "A video game designer. What about you?"_

" _A boxer."_

" _Like amateur-"_

" _No. Professionally."_

" _Have you started training yet?"_

 _They found a bench overlooking the indoor playground where children were running about and playing and sat there._

" _I've started since I was eight."_

" _Wow. That's dedication."_

" _I've always been that way," he admitted. "When I want something, I go for it. Like you. I wanted you for a long time so I decided to just go for it."_

 _Xavier laughed. "Like I said… dedication. But I think it's awesome that you want to be a boxer. Heck, I'd like to see you in action."_

" _Yeah? I'm only sparring now though. Coach Ron says I can't box professionally till I'm eighteen."_

" _No matter."_

" _Why don't you come over tomorrow? I train at Uppercut Boxing Club with Coach Ron. I'm sure he won't mind."_

" _I'd love that."_

He smiled at the memory. Always his biggest fan. He had no doubts about that.

Randy must have known because he then said, "He was always there front and center, cheering you on."

"Yeah he was."

"Probably a dumb question but do you still miss him?"

Xavier had been his best friend. His biggest supporter. His cheerleader. His critic. His first love. He had been Roman's whole life just as Roman had been his.

He had firm belief and faith when Roman started to doubt himself. When Roman cheered, he cheered louder. When Roman cried, he was there assuring him, sometimes even helping him get back on his feet to continue. He ran with him in the early mornings, stayed up waiting for him late nights.

Even when the grey eyed man had made it big, he continued doing those things.

So did Roman still miss him?

"Always."

* * *

Dean waited beside a nervous James at Jack in the Box at seven as planned.

Roman didn't come back to the gym, choosing instead to stay at his friend's boxing gym. He glanced over at James who had gone all out wearing a shirt with a tie and gotten a haircut.

"It's going to be okay, buddy," Dean assured him.

"I hope so, Dean," James replied. "Honestly, I haven't dated in years and I'm very nervous."

Roman arrived then with a man wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans behind. His eyes seemed cold and intense... Like a snake, Dean thought.

"Hey, baby boy," his boyfriend greeted him, giving him a quick kiss. "Dean, this is Randy Orton. Randy, this is Dean Ambrose, my boyfriend. And that gentleman next to him is James Ellsworth."

Dean smiled.

"Hi James," Randy replied with a quick nod before turning to Dean. "And hi Dean. I was so happy when Roman told me he had a boyfriend."

Dean was overwhelmed by the support he had been getting from Roman's family and friends. It was such a moving gesture.

Roman sat in front of Dean while Randy took his place in front of James. "Shall we order?" the auburn haired man asked.

"Sure," Randy replied as he looked at the menu.

"That's quite a shiner you have," James commented.

Randy grinned. "All thanks to The Guy."

Roman beamed.

"Oh no," Dean groaned. "Don't encourage him."

"Encourage what?" his boyfriend replied. "Dean, I did what I told him I was going to do. I'm the shark in the big pond-"

"Roman, don't make me go there and show you why I'm called The Lunatic Fringe." He almost smacked his forehead when he realised what he had said.

Roman was grinning devilishly. "Oh I think I know."

"Say it and you'll be sleeping on the couch."

The former champion pouted immediately.

"So Randy, you trained with Roman?"

"Yeah," Randy said, sipping the complimentary water given by the waiter. "I used to box too though I was just an amateur. Now I'm a coach." He looked at James. "What do you do, James?"

"I'm an accountant," the blond replied meekly.

"Hmm… I could use an accountant. I don't like the one I'm currently using."

"I could give you my name card."

"Cool. Thanks."

The date was not going to how Dean pictured it to be.

The waiter serving them was eye humping Roman but the Samoan man was too busy talking to Randy to notice. And when the blue eyed man looked over at James, he found the blond playing about with his aglio olio; he was probably upset that the boxing coach hadn't really spoken to him.

Dean gave Roman a light kick which cause his boyfriend to look at him, puzzled. "Umm babe, can I talk to you about something important?" he said. "It's about work."

"Work?" Roman repeated. "We're off duty. We don't talk about-"

He pulled his clueless boyfriend outside the restaurant to the corner where neither Randy nor James could see them. "Baby boy, what are we doing here?"

"Let them talk, Roman. They're supposed to get to know one another."

"You know who else should get to know one another?"

"Who?"

"The Merchandise and The-"

Dean swiftly grabbed him, pulling him for a kiss. Roman held him tight, immediately thrusting his tongue into the auburn haired man's mouth. "Damn, Roman," he breathed as his boyfriend then started to trail hot kisses down his neck.

"You smell so nice, baby boy," the former champion murmured, his breath against Dean's skin.

"So do you."

"I want to do it."

"What? Now?"

"Now."

"But where? There's no way we can do it in your car. People will see us. And we both can't go back in there and go to the gents either."

Roman grabbed his hand, pulling him along as he started walking along the stretch. Then he stopped in between the block where Jack in the Box was located and another one that was a law firm. He grinned. "Oh, Dean…"

"What?" Dean replied.

"There's a dumpster in the alley."

"Roman, I told you I'm not doing it with you there-"

Roman threw him over his left shoulder and started to head towards it. "Roman!"

To Dean's surprise, upon being placed on his feet, the dumpster was quite clean. It appeared to be a new one placed there with a delivery order pasted on it. "I guess this will do," he said.

Roman seemed disappointed that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Get in, The Guy."

His boyfriend's grey eyes widened in excitement. "Dean, did you just call me The Guy? Oh ho ho. I'm calling you-"

"Roman, do you want to do it in the dumpster or not?"

His boyfriend wasted no time, jumping in before swinging him over. He closed the lid over them both, leaving them in the dark. The Samoan man then switched on his phone's torchlight to a dim setting and then played a song on his iPhone.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

Dean had not anticipated the tears that sprang to his eyes upon hearing that song.

"Hi," Roman whispered softly as he wiped them away gently.

"Hi," he replied. Oh how much he loved this man. He reached his left hand and ran his fingers through Roman's locks, admiring his beauty.

His boyfriend then pressed his lips tenderly on his. Dean held him tight, kissing him back, never wanting to let go.

* * *

When they reached back to the restaurant, James and Randy were gone.

But Dean didn't care; his lovemaking with Roman was so beautiful that he was walking on air. Roman found a napkin on the table and started to laugh, passing it to him.

Dean found a scribble written with a pen on it: _Got tired of waiting so we're both going to the movies! See ya!_ He chuckled. "At least, they found something to do."

"Yeah," Roman agreed. "It's still early though. Where do you want to go?"

Dean racked his head. "The park?"

And so they drove with the radio on and chatted about work and the possibility of James and Randy maybe being together in the future. Dean was hopeful that something would happen but Roman didn't appear to be too optimistic.

When they reached the park, they slowly strolled towards their favorite spot on the bridge. "There are stars tonight," Dean said, looking up at the sky as he sat beside Roman.

"Hmmm… yeah there are." Roman laced his fingers through his. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you told me that a hero could be anyone?"

"Yeah." Dean remembered.

"You're my hero, Dean. You saved me from the darkness that was consuming me and showed me the light back home." Their eyes met and Roman squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you gave me a chance; I'm glad you let me in. I love you, Dean."

Dean's eyes flickered between Roman's eyes and lips. "I love you too, Roman. Your heart is my home; I'm glad you opened it for me to stay."

As their lips met under the bright moon, Dean smiled against his lips when Roman pressed his body closer to his. Somewhere up there, Xavier was looking down, rooting for them.

And that was okay with him; Roman was his man now and Dean was going to love him and take care of him.

Ah yessir.

 _ **A/N And that concludes this beautiful story. Sobs. I'd like to thank every single one of you who have read it and took your time to comment, favorite and follow. I'm overwhelmed by your support and I wish I can give you all a big hug. Bleeding Me will be the next installment on Roman's return to ring; it's setting will be three months later from this story. I hope to see you guys there!**_


End file.
